Sacrifice (Hiatus)
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: "Kenapa teuki?. Kau ragu?. Kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya padamu karena kau sahabatku?. Tapi aku musuhmu disini teuki ah". /Aku mohon chullie... Mari kita kembali ne,? denganku./ SUPER JUNIOR/DBSK. Happy reading...
1. Begin Story

**Sacrifice**

This fic belong to Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior and DBSK belong to GOD and them selves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, a Little bit Angst.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Chapter 1 : Begin Story**

 **#Leeteuk POV**

Sahabat, sebuah kata syarat makna. Begitu berharganya hingga emas permata bukanlah tandingannya.

Sahabat hadir dikala duka maupun bahagia. Hadirnya tak perlu kita pinta. Dia akan mengerti apa yang kita rasa tanpa perlu kita kata.

Ribuan puisi dan syair tak mampu lagi untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tak kurang atau berlebihan untuk mengartikannya. Sahabat adalah segalanya di dunia.

Didunia yang kami singgahi. Dunia yang penuh akan hal-hal yang tak dapat kami mengerti. Mengapa kami harus terjerat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mengapa dunia seolah mempermainkan takdir kami.

"Kenapa teuki?. Kau ragu?. Kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya padamu karena kau sahabatku?. Tapi aku musuhmu disini teuki ah". Tanyanya seolah aku memang bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Beberapa kali dia mengayunkan kedua bilah samurai panjang di kedua tangannya. Seolah memamerkan padaku keahliannya. Aku tahu dia sangat berbakat dalam hal ini. Belum lagi pistol yang belum sekalipun dikeluarkannya seumur hidupnya.

Tapi sebenarnya, belum tentu juga aku kalah darinya. Dia memang lebih berbakat dariku, tapi untuk menang darinya bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagiku, mengingat aku juga termasuk anggota yang berbakat.

Tapi dia temanku, sahabatku, bahkan saudaraku.

Sekali lagi kupandang lekat matanya, pedang ditanganku belum juga berhasil menyabet tubuhnya yang seputih susu itu. Begitu juga dengan pistol milikku yang masih tergantung sempurna di pinggangku.

Bagaimana mungkin aku mampu melakukannya. Tanganku kembali gemetar. Aku sungguh takut jika harus melukainya. Tetapi ini adalah misiku. Misi yang diberikan oleh ketua.

"Aku mohon chullie... Mari kita kembali ne,? dengankku. Aku berjanji akan meminta keringaan hukuman untukmu. Atau kita pulang ke panti saja?. Otte..." Tanyaku memelas. Tentu aku tak mau melukai sahabat baikku ini.

"Tak ada tempat kembali untukku teuki ah... Mari segera selesaikan ini, dan segera beristirahatlah dengan tenang". Kalimat ambigu yang diucapkannya membuatku mengartikan banyak hal.

Srratt... Tak terlihat oleh mata tetapi bahuku berdarah. Ngilu yang aku rasa. Meski sudah biasa bagiku, tetap saja terasa sakit. Kecepatan yang dimiliki chullie memang luar biasa. Tidak satupun yang tak memuji kemampuannya.

Aku mulai berkonsentrasi. Tapi bibirku tak pernah berhenti memintanya untuk terus bersamaku.

"Chullie, jebal...". Tangan kiriku yang bebas terulur padanya, seakan aku mampu menggapainya.

"Mianhae... Aku tidak bisa..." Sekali lagi dengan gerakan yang cepat dia kembali mengiris kulit tanganku yang terulur.

Tidak terlalu dalam untuk membuatku terluka parah. Tapi ketika sahabat yang melakukannya, tentu lebih menyakitkan.

Kilatan samurainya kembali mengarah kepadaku. Kali ini aku mampu melihatnya sehingga aku mampu untuk menangkisnya dengan pedangku.

Samar namun aku melihat senyumannya dalam pertarungan kami yang tidak sebentar. Entah apa itu maknanya.

"Kau hidup untuk selalu membuat pilihan teuki. Sekarang kau harus memilih untuk terbunuh oleh pedangku atau membunuhku. Tapi mungkin kau tidak bisa menang melawanku, seperti biasanya". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Sekali lagi dia menyerangku. Kami terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit yang cukup lama.

Aneh, itulah yang dikatakan perasaanku. Dia seharusnya mampu lebih cepat dari ini untuk mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi seakan dia memberi peluang bagiku untuk menang. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa.

Trang... Salah satu pedangnya mampu ku halau dalam pertarungan panjang kami. Kami terhenti dan mengatur nafas sejenak. Tak kulihat darinya wajah kepayahan, berbeda denganku.

Pandangannya sayu, seakan menyimpan kepedihan yang amat dalam.

"Teuki, sepertinya kau akan kalah lagi dariku. Jangan khawatir, akan kubuatkan makam yang indah untukmu". Tersenyum. Senyum meremehkanku sepertinya. Tapi dimataku dia terlihat menahan bah air matanya.

"Chullie... Jebal... Sekali ini saja dengarkan permohonanku. Tetaplah bersamaku..."

Tak didengarkan olehnya permohonanku. Permohonan yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir dariku. Kembali dia menyerangku, menjatuhkan padang ditangan kananku dengan menciptakan luka yang tidak terlalu dalam.

Ku ambil lagi pedangku, dan menyerangnya kali ini. Berharap mampu menyadarkannya dan membawanya kembali pulang, meski harus melukainya.

Beberapa kali pedangku memiliki kesempatan untuk menikam ataupun sekedar melukainya. Tapi tak mampu kulakukan.

Beberapa kali pula dia menyerang balik karena kelemahanku ini. Aku hampir tak mengenalinya lagi dan terbawa emosi.

Hingga "Dorrrr...". Suara pistol meletus seketika membuatku gelap sejenak. Tubuhku ambruk setelah bau mesiu memenuhi ruangan tempat kami bertarung.

Air mataku mengalir tanpa mampu kubendung. Anyir bau darah mulai menggantikan bau mesiu sebelumnya.

Gambaran-gambaran masa yang telah kami lalui bersama terasa nyata dimataku.

'Inikah akhirnya''. Batinku nelangsa.

 **_o0o_**

# 17 years ago

Dua bocah berusia 6 tahunan itu nampak sedang bermain pedang-pedangan di salah satu panti asuhan binaan pemerintah korea selatan.

"Chullie ah... Kau curang. Kau memukulku berkali-kali. Kau pikir tidak sakit eoh...?" Salah satu bocah tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pedang mainan ditangannya dibuang begitu saja.

"Aku tak ingat melarangmu untuk balas memukulku teuki ah..." Jawab bocah yang dipanggil chullie atau heechul tadi dengan acuh.

"Kalau aku bisa sudah aku lakukan dari tadi. Kau terlalu cepat menangkis seranganku. Kau harus sedikit mengalah padaku chullie, permainannya jadi tidak asyik karenamu". Bocah yang dipanggil teukie tadi masih memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya.

"Geure, arraseo... Ayo main lagi". Ucap heechul,

"Kau harus mengalah padaku kali ini atau aku tidak mau lagi bermain lagi denganmu". Ucap leeteuk dengan raut sumringah di wajahnya.

Mereka segera melanjutkan permainan mereka. Beberapa kali heechul terkena pukul oleh leeteuk. Tapi tak membuatnya marah, justru dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat samar.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sosok berjas rapi yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Senyum simpul tercetak diwajahnya. "Bocah ini yang aku cari". Ucapnya lirih.

 **_o0o_**

Pagi yang mendung tak mengurangi keceriaan bocah-bocah dipanti asuhan tersebut. Jerit tawa maupun tangisan terdengar kencang disela kegiatan bermain mereka.

Heechul terlihat khusuk dengan buku komik ditangannya. Sesekali dia nampak berdecak kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang terus mengganggu kegiatannya itu.

"Chullie... Ayo main. Jangan membaca terus". Ajak leeteuk yang mulai bosan melihat kesibukan sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada leeteuk, heechul masih meneruskan bacaannya. "Sebentar teuki ah... Kurang sedikit. Tanggung ini..."

"Kau menyebalkan, aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu kalau begini".

"Chakamanyo teuki ah..." Heechul masih berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sesekali dia balik lembar buku komik yang dipegangnya.

"Now or never...?" Tanya leeteuk penuh nada ancaman. Entah dari mana dia belajar kalimat itu.

"Now" jawaban singkat yang mampu membentuk garis melengkung keatas diwajah leeteuk.

Heechul segera menutup bukunya, dan segera menghampiri leeteuk.

"Mau main apa...?". Tanya heechul singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak bermain, tapi mengajariku membaca saja?. Kau mau? Kau kan sudah lancar membaca". Tanya leeteuk hati-hati.

Sebuah senyuman terpancar diwajah heechul. "Tentu saja...". Jawab heechul segera.

Belum sempat kegiatan itu dilakukan keduanya, heechul tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari pengasuh panti asuhan tersebut.

"Chullie ah... Kemari. Ada yang ingin kami beritahukan padamu".

Terlihat wajah kecewa dari leeteuk dan wajah bersalah dari heechul.

"Cari bukumu sana. Aku tak akan lama". Heechul mulai memberi perintah dan segera melangkah meninggalkan leeteuk untuk menyusul pengurus yang telah menantinya.

"Yakshokae?" Leeteuk menuntut kepastian dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yaksho... Palli..." Jawab heechul pasti dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu kayu yang terlihat megah itu.

 **_o0o_**

Seorang lelaki dan dua orang wanita yang belum bisa dikatakan tua terlihat dalam pembicaraan yang serius di sebuah ruangan kecil yang nampak rapi dan terawat.

"Anda memanggil saya eomonim...?" Tanya heechul penuh sopan santun.

Salah satu wanita itu yang ternyata pemilik panti asuhan segera menjawab heechul sambil memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya. "nde... Kemarilah chullie. Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan denganmu".

"Ye eomonim..."

Heechul segera mendekat kearah mereka dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Apa ini anak yang anda inginkan tuan. Anak ini yang bernama kim heechul. Dia anak yang sangat pintar dan penurut tuan". Ucap sang pemilik panti dengan antusias.

"Nde, kelihatannya memang seperti itu nyonya". Ucap orang asing itu dengan memperlihatkan senyum sehangat mentarinya.

"Maaf eomonim, ada apa ini?". Heechul anak yang sangat cerdas. Dia mengerti dengan sangat jelas maksud pembicaraan ini. Namun hatinya berharap jika ia salah.

"Begini chullie ah, tuan choi berkenan untuk mengadopsimu. Dan kami dari pihak panti asuhan sudah setuju akan hal ini. Sekarang tergantung bagaimana keputusanmu". Sang pemilik panti asuhan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Kami senang jika kamu masih ingin tetap disini, tetapi kamu berhak mendapatkan orang tua yang menyayangimu dan mampu membiayai pendidikanmu sampai jenjang yang tinggi. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan chullie".

"Nee... Arrasimnika, geunde saya tidak mau jika diadopsi sendiri. Saya memiliki seorang saudara. Jika anda berkenan untuk mengadopsinya juga, saya mau mengikuti anda. Tetapi jika saya harus meninggalkannya, saya lebih suka tidak mengenal aksara. Mohon dipertimbangkan. Permisi". Balas heechul yakin dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Heechul ssi... Chakaman..." Ucap laki-laki asing itu dan segera bergegas menyusul heechul.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kearah lelaki tersebut.

Laki-laki itu segera menekuk lututnya sehingga wajahnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan heechul. Dari dekat lelaki itu memang terlihat lebih tampan. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ketegasan yang tak main-main. Rambutnya ditata rapi belah samping dengan perbandingan 70:30.

"Kau mungkin akan menyesal heechul ssi kalau mengajak saudaramu itu. Jadi mari berangkat sekarang denganku atau kau lebih senang mengajaknya turut dalam keluarga besar kita". Tanya tuan choi itu dengan nada mengancam.

Mau tak mau heechul merasa sedikit terpojok. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada leeteuk mereka akan bersama selamanya dalam suka maupun duka.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal choi ssi".

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berbicara dengan pemilik panti. Kau bisa kembali pada saudaramu dan segera persiapkan barang yang akan kalian bawa". Ucap tuan choi cepat.

"Benarkah aku boleh membawa teuki bersamaku?. Baiklah, kami akan siap-siap choi ssi". Ucap heechul dengan segera.

Langkah kaki kecilnya segera membawanya kepada sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya untuk belajar bersama.

Dia tak pernah mengetahui takdir apa yang menantinya kelak. Sama sekali tak disadarinya kejamnya dunia yang menantinya.

 **_o0o_**

 **# One years ago**

 **#Heechul POV**

Benar kata tuan choi 16 tahun yang lalu. Aku akan menyesal karena mengajak teuki bersamaku.

Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali seumur hidupku adalah mengajaknya untuk ikut denganku ke neraka ini. Aku sungguh tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang ternyata sangat bodoh ini.

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi-lagi terluka. Luka yang menganga cukup lebar di lengan kirinya. Masih terlihat senyuman menenangkan dari wajahnya yang pucat. Tapi aku tahu luka itu luar biasa sakit.

"Teuki ah... Jangan menggigit lidahmu, kau boleh menggigit tanganku jika sangat sakit". Kusodorkan lengan kananku ke bibirnya. Aku yakin dia membutuhkannya.

Tapi gelengan yang aku lihat. Aku tahu dia tak ingin menyakitiku.

"Palli... Kau bisa mati kalau menggigit lidahmu begitu". Sedikit bentakan ku harap mampu membuatnya mengerti.

Dan hasilnya, dia menurut. Dokter pribadi di markas ini segera menyiramkan air alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya, dan segera mengaitkan benang-benang untuk menutup luka menganga itu.

Tak ada obat bius untuk luka-luka kami. Bahkan dokter turut meringis demi melihat luka yang tak pernah absen dari tubuh kami. Aboji–tuan choi- tak memperbolehkan uisa-nim menggunakan obat bius. Karena pekerjaan kami, kami harus terbiasa untuk menahan luka seperti ini.

Sakit dilengan yang digigit teuki seakan tak berasa lagi. Kalah dengan rasa khawatir yang membuncah di dalam dadaku. Khawatir dia tak akan mampu menahannya, khawatir dia akan menyerah pada hidupnya, dan kekhawatiran yang paling besar kurasakan adalah khawatir dia akan membuangku dari hidupnya. Aku tahu kesalahanku tak termaafkan.

"Selesai" ucap uisa-nim tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Istirahatlah sementara, seminggu atau dua minggu. Sementara jangan sampai terkena air, agar lukanya segera kering dan jahitannya bisa dilepas. Jangan lupa minum obatmu teuki. Kau ini pasienku yang agak bandel". Aku turut mendengarkan pesan dari uisa-nim untuknya.

"Aku pasti akan mengawasinya uisa-nim. Kalau perlu aku yang akan memandikannya dan mengganti perbannya setiap hari. Dan obat, aku yang akan mengawasinya minum obat". Ucapku yakin. Dan aku pasti akan memenuhi janjiku.

"Chullie ah, kemarikan lenganmu. Aku harus mengobatinya juga". Sekali lagi uisa-nim memerintah.

Tapi kali ini aku sedikit bingung. Hey, yang terluka itu lengan teuki. Kenapa aku harus diobati juga. 'inikah yang dinamakan persahabatan?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Chullie ah, tanganmu terluka. Kau lebih suka diamputasi dan punya satu tangan eoh...?". Tanya uisa-nim sedikit membuatku takut. Kuperiksa lenganku, dan benar saja, disana terdapat luka yang tercetak mirip dengan garis gigi yang rapi.

Oh... Aku sungguh lupa. Sekarang baru terasa perih. "mianhae.." Ucap sosok pucat disampingku ini.

"Kau harus membayarnya teuki ah". Ucapku pura-pura dingin.

"Tapi kau yang memintanya chullie". Ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Sudah, tidur sana. Awas saja kalau aku sampai terkena virus rabies. Kubunuh kau". Ucapku main-main.

"Yha... Kau pikir aku anjing gila atau apa?. Mana mungkin aku menularkan rabies?".

Aku hanya mampu mengedikkan bahu dan berpura-pura tak peduli. Akupun segera berlalu untuk mendekat ke arah uisa-nim yang hanya mampu menggelangkan kepalanya sambil berdecak.

"Chullie ah... Kau dipanggil aboji..." Tiba-tiba salah seorang penghuni rumah ini memanggilku. Pasti ada misi lagi untukku. Kalau begini kapan aku bisa tenang mengawasi teuki dirumah.

"Nde jay hyung. ..." Balasku langsung.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Atau aboji akan marah eoh...?"

"Nde..."

Uisa-nim masih sibuk dengan perban yang melingkar dilenganku. Sangat mirip dengan milik teuki. Hanya milikku tak sesakit milik teuki.

"Chullie ah... Hati-hati... Aboji selalu memberimu misi kelas S. Aku yakin kali ini juga. Mungkin aboji ingin membunuhmu". Ucapnya bercanda. Tetapi sesungguhnya hal itu yang selalu kupikirkan.

"Arraseo... Aku pergi dulu. Kau... Makan makananmu, minum obatmu, dan tidur. Aku kembali dari ruang appa semua masih utuh, lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu". Ancamku sungguh-sungguh.

"Nde eomma...". Aku tahu dia sebal, tapi itu juga demi dirinya sendiri bukan.

Akupun segera melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada uisa-nim untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **_o0o_**

"Aboji... Anda memanggil saya...?" Ucap sosok tinggi berkulit putih susu itu sopan.

"Nde... Masuklah chullie..." Suaranya terdengar berwibawa. Masih sama seperti 16 tahun yang lalu. Suara yang membuat heechul bergetar dan takut.

"Chullie ada misi untukmu. Misi kelas S. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau akan ditemani Donghae dan eunhyuk".

Laki-laki tampan sekaligus cantik bernama heechul itu kini duduk dengan tenang tanpa berniat menyela perkataan orang yang disebutnya aboji tersebut.

"Ling hua ssi. Pedagang senjata api di black market dari china akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke indonesia. Kau harus mengawalnya, kau mengerti?".

"Nde aboji. Sebagai imbalannya, bolehkah teuki keluar dari organisasi ini aboji?". Tanya heechul penuh harap.

"Tentu boleh saja. Tapi belum sekarang chullie. Ada satu misi lagi yang harus diselesaikan olehnya. Setelah itu, dia bebas". Ucap tuan choi dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Benarkah aboji...? Gamsahamnida... Anda telah berjanji, dan saya tahu anda bukan orang yang ingkar aboji. Tapi sekarang dia sedang sakit, jadi tolong anda tunda misi untuknya".

Tuan choi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya penuh wibawa.

"Saya akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan baik".

Sekali lagi hanya senyuman sebagai balasan untuk heechul. Heechulpun keluar dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Setidaknya saudaranya bisa menghirup udara kebebasan, dan bukan lagi anyirnya darah.

"Memang tidak bisa sekarang chullie, tentu nanti setelah kau kembali dari misi mu." Sebuah seringaian mengerikan terpeta jelas diwajah penuh wibawa itu, seakan senang incarannya memasuki lubang jebakan yang dia buat.

 **_o0o_**

"Aku harus pergi ke indonesia untuk beberapa hari teuki. Jadi kau harus menjadi anak yang baik. Arra...?". Ceramah heechul sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang tuan choi.

"Nde chullie eomma..." Dengan remote tv ditangan kanannya, dia terus memencet tuts remote yang tak berdosa itu dengan kejam.

Sedang heechul masih sibuk memasukkan barang yang akan dibawanya.

"Yha... Teuki ah... Istirahat sana... Jangan nonton tv terus. Kau harus cepat sembuh dan menjalankan misi lagi".

"Arraseo... Cepat berangkat sana. Lama-lama kau lebih berisik dariku".

"Benarkah kau ingin aku pergi...?. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa kembali?".

"Kalau tak yakin bisa kembali, lebih baik tak usah pergi". Jawab leeteuk kesal.

"Arra... Aku pergi dulu teuki ah... Saat aku pulang, kau harus sudah sembuh. Yaksokae?".

"Hm..." Jawab leeteuk malas. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela dihatinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, inilah hidup yang takdir pilihkan bagi mereka.

"Chullie hyung... Kau sudah selesai dengan ukemu eoh...?" Tanya seseorang sambil menyembulkan kepalanya diikuti oleh kepala lain yang menampilkan senyuman memikat.

"Yha Donghae ah... Dia yang ukeku.". Ucap leeteuk membela diri.

"Chagiya.. Aku berangkat dulu ne...? Jangan lupa makan, minum obat dan istirahat. Lukanya jangan sampai kena air, atau aku akan membunuhmu". Ucap heechul dingin.

"Yha... Kau lebih pantas jadi ukeku chullie ah... Kau brengsek..." Maki leeteuk tak karuan.

Tanpa memperhatikan teriakan dari leeteuk, heechul segera menyambar tasnya dan berlalu dari kamar mereka berdua.

 **_o0o_**

Siang yang cukup cerah di bandara seoul. Seorang laki-laki setengah baya dengan tubuh yang sedikit kurus mengenakan setelan kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana dengan warna senada. Kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya menambah kesan berwibawa baginya. Pria itu kini tengah berdiri bersama beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang hampir serupa, atau bahkan lebih rapi dibelakangnya

Tiga orang namja dengan pakaian yang hampir sama segera mendekati rombongan itu. segera saja mereka saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang ling hua sshi, Kami yang akan menemani perjalanan anda ke Indonesia, Kim heechul imnida". Ucap heechul dengan sangat sopan. Dia yang tertua dalam kelompok tersebut dan bertindak sebagai ketua. Tak lupa menjabat tangan bos barunya tersebut

"Naneun lee donghae imnida" Salam donghae dan segera mengulurkan tangan sambil menunduk.

Begitu juga dengan eunhyuk, "Lee hyukjae imnida, tapi anda dapat memanggil saya eunhyuk". Perkenalan dari eunhyuk memang sedikit lebih hangat dari dua sebelumnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sudah menjadi sifat dasar eunhyuk yang tak begitu bisa bersikap sopan. Sebuah senyuman lebar hingga nampak sebagian gusinya menjadi satu hal terakhir dari perkenalan singkat itu.

"My name is zhao ling hua, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui latar belakang saya dari Choi sshi bukan.? Mari bekerjasama dengan baik". Ajak tuan ling hua dengan ramah.

Mereka serentak membungkukkan badan 45 derajat, dan segera mengikuti langkah tuan ling hua.

 **_o0o_**

Hari ke 3 mereka berada di negara tropis itu. Tetapi tak sedikitpun membuat ketiga pemuda itu kepayahan. Udara dan cuaca yang berbeda umumnya membuat wisatawan sedikit tak nyaman.

Kuta, Bali. Disanalah mereka kini. Disalah satu wilayah dengan jumlah wisatawan asing terbanyak di Indonesia.

Heechul nampak berjalan santai dibarisan paling depan. Sedangkan donghae dan eunhyuk memilih untuk menjadi ekor dari iring-iringan yang berisi 1 orang laki-laki dewasa dan 3 namja berusia awal 20 tahunan itu.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, tuan ling hua kemudian mengajukan permintaan pada heechul.

"Heechul ssi, bolehkah saya berjalan disamping anda?" Pinta tuan ling hua penuh harap.

"Tentu saja ling hua ssi,". Ucap heechul tanpa penolakan.

Sudah banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, mulai dari agenda wajib hingga jalan-jalan seperti disore ini.

"Malam nanti kita akan kembali. Kalian sangat baik dalam mengawalku. Lain kali, bisakah aku menggunakan jasa kalian lagi?".

"Tentu saja ling hua ssi. Asalkan choi sshi mengizinkan. Kami sangat senang mengawal anda lain kesempatan". Ucap heechul mulai bersahabat. Tak lupa dia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. "Dan jika kita masih hidup tentu saja ling hua ssi." Eunhyuk sudah sama sekali melupakan tata krama mengingat tuan ling hua adalah type orang yang sangat ramah pada siapapun. Meski pandangan mematikan dari heechul segera menyergap begitu saja.

Sangat jarang client yang dapat menghargai pekerjaan mereka. Kadang ada client yang memperlakukan mereka seperti anjing penjaga. Saat mendapatkan client yang baik, mereka akan sangat senang dan memberi penghargaan luar biasa.

 **_o0o_**

Langit terlihat cerah malam itu. Bulan bersinar begitu cantik. Dan jangan lupakan bintang-bintang yang senantiasa hadir menemani sang dewi malam tersebut. Terlihat paduan serasi karya sang pencipta siang dan malam.

Leeteuk nampak asyik menyangga kepalanya dengan boneka bundar hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 12 dari heechul itu.

Matanya nampak menerawang ke atas kearah cahaya bulan dan kemerlip bintang. Seakan ingin membedah seluruh rahasia langit.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Ada apa ini?.serasa ingin menangis, tapi apa yang aku tangisi?". Monolog leeteuk bagai pujangga.

Diapun akhirnya memilih untuk memasuki kamar megahnya tersebut. Berusaha memejamkan mata meski kantuk belum datang.

Dia merapatkan selimutnya, dan kemudian berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabat dan saudaranya yang sedang mendapatkan misi tersebut.

 **_o0o_**

Heechul tengah mengatur posisi nyaman disamping tuan ling hua di dalam pesawat kelas eksekutif tersebut.

Sedangkan tuan ling hua sepertinya telah mendapatkan posisi terbaiknya dan kini telah terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari kursi didepan heechul. Heechul tertawa kecil mendengar senandung dari bosnya itu.

Donghae dan eunhyuk turut tersenyum mendengarnya, meski mata mereka terlihat telah menutup sempurna.

Heechul segera mengistirahatkan matanya tapi tidak dengan alam sadarnya.

Tiba-tiba heechul mendengar gerobak saji mendekat kearah mereka. Mereka mengira bahwa orang lain sedang memesan sesuatu untuk malam panjang mereka dipesawat.

Mereka berempat yang mendapat kursi dibagian paling pojok hanya diam saja merasa tak memanggil pelayanan.

Tetapi gerobak saji itu terus melaju hingga nyaris sampai pada bangku paling ujung, yaitu tempat keempatnya tengah menikmati timangan malam.

Terlatih waspada, heechul segera membuka matanya dan mencoba menghadang pembawa gerobak saji tersebut.

Seorang pramusaji laki-laki dan masih muda. Usianya kisaran 21 tahun. Dia membawa gerobak saji dengan cara yang tak biasa. Yaitu berjalan mundur. Posisi yang sangat tidak sopan sebenarnya.

Heechul segera menepuk pundak laki-laki tersebut dari junsu kim tersemat jelas di dadanya. Sebuah tanda pengenal yang terbuat dari logam kuningan itu nampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya.

"Junsu ssi, apa yang anda lakukan? Kami tidak memesan apapun". Tanya heechul dengan pelan dan sarat kecurigaan.

Kim junsu yang mendapat panggilan tersebut segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Sedikit bingung dengan heechul yang mengetahui namanya namun segera menyadarinya.

"Ling hua ssi memesan sebotol wine dari telephon tadi". Balas junsu dengan intonasi rendah

"Tidak mungkin, tuan kami tertidur sejak beliau duduk dipesawat ini. Mohon jangan mengganggunya. Tuan kami sangat lelah". Ucap donghae menambahi.

"Tapi tuan anda yang meminta kami untuk menyediakan wine untuk kalian. Coba saya tanyakan kepada tuan anda secara langsung". Pinta jungsu masih dengan nada sopan. Namun segera berusaha menghalau barier yang diciptakan oleh heechul dan yang lain.

"Andwe, anda tidak perlu..." Heechul tiba-tiba terdiam. Rona kesakitan nampak diwajahnya yang putih.

"Heechul hyung... Waeyo...?"

 **_o0o_TBC_o0o_**

 **Sa... Fuyu datang bawa fanfic baru lagi...**

 **Fuyu tahu banyak... sekali typo disana sini...**

 **Fuyu emang sering kurang teliti... #plakk,**

 **Gerobak saji?, kenapa gerobak saji,? fuyu gak tahu apa itu namanya yang bener, mianhae... #bow,**

 **Review jeballllllll...**

 **Fuyu mau nanya nih, sebagai reader, fanfic seperti apa yang kalian harapkan...?**

 **trus genre apa yang paling kalian suka?**

 **Terus, Fandom apa yang paling sering kalian kunjungi?**

 **Terus, ending kayak apa yang paling kalian suka?**

 **Terus, #digaplok reader, banyak amat terusnya,?**

 **Ini terakhir nih..., Terus, siapa yang paling kalian suka buat jadi cast utama...**

 **udah, gumawo buat yang mau mampir di sini, apalagi kalau mau jawab pertanyaan fuyu di kotak review,**

 **kalian reader terkeceh sedunia, :P #kasih jempol seratus**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu... #bow, #bow, #bow,**


	2. A Decision

**Sacrifice**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior and DBSK © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, a Little bit Angst.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Chapter 2 : A Decision**

"Heechul hyung... Waeyo...?" Tanya donghae yang berada tepat dibelakang heechul. Dia sampai melupakan kalimat formal ketika mereka bekerja demi melihat teman seperjuangannya itu tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Amankan ling hua ssi...". Bisik heechul pelan tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"Arraseo..." Segera eunhyuk dan donghae menjadi benteng sempurna bagi tuan ling hua.

Heechul segera menyeret junsu menjauh dari teman-temannya menuju salah satu kamar mandi.

"Jadi anda kim heechul ssi eoh...?. Jadi ling hua ssi meminta anda menjadi pengawalnya?. Ternyata anda masih muda. Sayang sekali anda harus berakhir seperti ini. Racun yang dikembangkan organisasi kami sangat sempurna. Dalam 2x24 jam anda tak mendapat pertolongan yang benar, anda tidak akan tertolong". Penjelasan gamblang dari junsu mampu membuat heechul kaget. Namun rona kaget itu tak nampak jelas.

"Hehh... Bloody rose, eoh?". Ucap heechul mulai lemah ketika melihat tatto bunga mawar sewarna darah itu tercetak jelas di tangan namja tampan berwajah childish itu.

"Nde... Anda luar biasa seperti biasa meskipun sedang sekarat. Ling hua ssi adalah target pembunuhan saya. Tapi jika anda bersedia menggantikannya. Saya rasa tidak akan masalah". Ucap junsu dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak masalah bagiku untuk menggantikan tuanku. Itu adalah hal biasa untuk pekerjaan yang kita lakukan. Benar begitu bukan junsu ssi?". Ucap heechul balik dengan suara yang semakin lemah.

Junsu nampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa terlihat dan entah dari mana dan benda apa yang membuat leher junsu mengeluarkan cairan pekat berbau anyir itu. Sedangkan heechul tak berniat menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

Junsu yang hanya merasakan ngilu diarea lehernya segera mengusap tempat ngilu itu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menyadari cairan pekat menempel dilehernya.

Hanya rasa dingin yang dirasakan oleh junsu saat ini. Hal ini terjadi dalam waktu seperempat detik dan semuanya berubah gelap bagi junsu.

"Anda memberi waktu saya 2 hari, dan saya memberi waktu anda 2 menit. Cukup adil bukan?". Heechul berbicara pada junsu yang kini telah menjadi mayat.

Diapun segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut tanpa meninggalkan setitikpun bukti. Heechul nampak mulai kepayahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Jalannya sudah mulai sempoyongan. Kulitnya yang putih semakin terlihat pucat.

"Heechul sshi... Gwenchana...?". Kembali donghae menggunakan panggilan formal, mengingat mereka sedang bekerja saat ini. Hanya anggukan yang menjawab pertanyaan donghae saat itu.

"Aku ingin tidur. Tolong jaga tuan ling hua ya...?"

"Nde. Itu sudah tugas kami. Bukan hanya tugasmu".

"Geure... Jaljjayo" ucap heechul kemudian dan langsung terlelap dalam mimpi panjangnya.

Donghae dan eunhyuk semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

 **_o0o_**

5 jam sudah mereka berada didalam pesawat. Pagi hari yang cerah telah menanti bersama suhu yang dingin di bulan november itu.

"Heechul sshi, bangunlah... Kita sudah sampai..." Ucap eunhyuk berusaha membangunkan heechul.

Sedangkan donghae sedang berusaha untuk membangunkan tuan ling hua yang lebih sulit dari membangunkan kerbau dan membuat donghae sedikit kesal.

Sementara heechulpun tidak segera bangun dari tidurnya "Heechul sshi... Irreona..." Sekali lagi eunhyuk mencoba membangunkan heechul, tapi sepertinya tak membuahkan hasil.

Heechul masih setia dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa heechul sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik.

Donghae segera mendekati eunhyuk dan heechul. Setelah berhasil membangunkan tuan ling hua. Dia mencoba membangunkan heechul dengan memegang wajahnya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui panas tubuh heechul yang luar biasa.

"Hyung... Kau demam...?" Tanpa basa basi donghae segera menggendong heechul ala bridal style, mengingat tubuh heechul memang cukup ringan. Dan jika heechul sedang sadar, mungkin hukuman mati yang akan didapat donghae karena memperlakukan heechul seperti itu.

Mereka berempat segera turun dari mobil. Donghae segera menelphon kyuhyun, salah satu anggota organisasi yang sudah dianggap heechul sebagai adik untuk menjemput heechul. Sedangkan Donghae dan eunhyuk melanjutkan tugas mereka dalam mengawal tuan ling hua.

 **_o0o_**

 **# Flashback to 17 Years ago...**

Seorang namja dan yeoja setengah baya nampak berjalan dalam langkah yang cukup panjang setelah kakinya memijak tanah pelataran rumah mewah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jangan lupakan dua pasang kaki kecil berjalan setengah berlari berusaha menyamai langkah dua orang dewasa yang seakan tak memperdulikan mereka. Dua buah ransel yang agak kebesaran tergantung manis di punggung kecil mereka.

"Sudah kau persiapkan semuanya?". Seorang –mungkin- pelayan dengan pakaian setelan jas lengkap yang nampak rapi terlihat membungkuk hormat sesaat setelah melihat namja setengah baya itu tiba.

"Nde, tuan. semua sudah saya persiapkan. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di aula sedang menunggu kedatangan anda".

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kalian berdua, ikuti dia menuju kamar kalian untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang kalian bawa." Ucap namja setengah baya itu kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Dua bocah kecil itu dengan patuh segera mengikuti namja berpakaian setelan jas lengkap tadi.

"Daebak... Chullie ah... Kita beruntung mendapatkan orang tua sekaya ini. Daebak... Daebak..." Untuk kesekian kalinya bocah kecil bersurai cokelat terang itu menggumamkan kekagumannya pada setiap hal yang dilihatnya. Sedang bocah bersurai hitam disampingnya hanya mampu tersenyum demi menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini kamar kalian berdua. Tidak apa-apakan kalian berbagi kamar?. Letakkan barang-barang kalian disana, dan segera ikuti aku." Namja berpakaian rapi itu segera menunjukkan kamar super mewah dan besar pada dua bocah kecil yang sekali lagi mendapat demam kagum mendadak itu.

"Uwah... Daebak..." Leeteuk bocah bersurai cokelat terang itu lagi-lagi menganga kagum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pemandangan yang sekalipun belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Ck..." Heechul, hanya mampu mendecih melihat sahabatnya yang sedikit kampungan itu. Meski tak dapat ia pungkiri, tempat ini memang terlalu mewah untuk mereka tempati nantinya.

"Palli... Kita harus segera menuju aula setelah ini." Namja pelayan berpakaian rapi yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu segera bergerak menjauh dari kamar mewah itu.

"Nde..." Jawab mereka serentak.

 **_o0o_**

Langkah kaki kecil mereka kini menuju sebuah gedung besar dengan warna emas mengintari seluruh sisinya. Sebuah aula dengan lebar 200m x 200m yang bahkan mampu menampung 1000 orang lebih itu nampak telah diisi oleh segelintir orang dewasa dan beberapa bocah yang nampak masih ingusan.

Sebuah patung besar dalam bentuk sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, nampak berdiri gagah di bagian tengah sisi sebelah barat, tepat dibelakang podium besar yang seakan menunjukkan ke arah mana mereka seharusnya berkiblat.

"Baiklah, semuanya telah hadir disini. Mari kita mulai memperkenalkan anggota keluarga kita yang baru." Suara bass namja setengah baya yang mereka kenali sebagai tuan choi itu terdengar begitu ramah. Mata elangnya seketika tertuju pada dua bocah yang terpaksa berdiri di dekat podium besar itu. Leeteuk sedikit gelisah melihat wajah datar yang diperlihatkan seluruh yang hadir diaula tersebut. Sedangkan heechul, dia nampak asyik mengawasi satu persatu makhluk di aula besar itu.

'11 anak seusiaku, 20 namja dewasa, 3 yeoja. Hah.. pakaiannya aneh sekali. Apa itu yang berwarna hitam?. Pistol.? Eyh... pasti pistol air. Bocah sekecil itu tak mungkin menggunakan pistol sungguhan kan?. Eh, kenapa dia membawa panah, apa dia baru saja berburu?. Apa choi sshi memiliki hutan?. Wah... uri appa neomu daebak... Lalu,' Belum selesai heechul menilai satu persatu penampilan mereka, suara besar tuan choi menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada saudara-saudaramu." Ucapnya pelan namun mampu didengar seluruh penghuni aula itu.

"Kim heechul imnida, bangapsimnida." Ucap kim heechul lantang seraya membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Chotta heechul ah... Sekarang kau menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga kami. Mulai sekarang panggil aku aboji. Arra?."

"Ye, arrasimnika aboji..." Balas kim heechul dengan nada yang sangat sopan.

Mata tuan choi segera beralih pada bocah bersurai coklat terang yang berdiri gugup disamping heechul itu. Segera saja yang ditatap mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Park jungsu imnida, tapi biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan leeteuk atau teukie. Bangapsimnida..." Leeteuk pun turut membungkukkan badan sesaat setelah memperkenalkan dirinya. Begitulah mereka dididik untuk tahu apa itu kesopanan.

"Geure teukie, mulai sekarang kau juga telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar kami. Chukkae... Kau juga telah menjadi anakku, karena itu panggil aku aboji." Wajah tuan choi benar-benar memperlihatkan raut ramah dan dan bersahaja layaknya seorang ayah.

Sebuah anggukan singkat diberikan leeteuk sebagai wujud persetujuannya dan terimakasih yang banyak karena dia turut mendapat kesempatan memiliki sebuah keluarga.

"Cha... sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian pada saudara baru kalian ini." Ucap tuan choi masih dengan wajah ramahnya yang nampak sulit digantikan.

Seorang bocah tampan yang berdiri di sebelah pojok kiri memulai perkenalannya. "Kim kangin imnida. Code name E50105, bangapsimnida." Bocah kecil dengan rambut cepak berwarna hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Code name ,? Apa mereka sejenis barang yang diperjual belikan hingga menggunakan kode dan semacamnya.? Atau mungkin saja sejenis code name untuk hewan peliharaan. Tapi kami kan manusia, dan kami kesini karena appa baru kami yang mengajak.' Begitulah batin heechul kecil saat itu.

"Tan hankyung imnida, Code name Charlie50103, Bangapsimnida chullie ah, teukie ah..." ucapnya dalam logat korea yang sangat aneh. 'lagi-lagi Code name . Apa maksudnya ini'. Kim heechul sekali lagi memikirkan hal yang seharusnya belum terpikir dari bocah berusia 6 tahun.

"Lee sungmin imnida, Code name Gamma50107, Bangapsimnida." Kali ini bocah imut dengan gigi kelinci dan rambut sehitam malam yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya. Sebuah busur panah nampak merekat erat di tangan kecilnya. Baiklah, heecul mulai pusing memikirkan tentang Code name . Dia berharap tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida, Code name M50113, Bangapsimnida." Bocah bersurai brunette itu yang memperkenalkan diri. 'Code name lagi. Bagaimana denganku.' Lagi, pikiran heechul benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kim kibum, Code name L50112." Hei, Bocah ini benar-benar minim ekspresi ini sepertinya juga minim sopan santun.

"Lee donghae imnida, Code name I50109. Chullie ah, teuki ah. Mari menjadi saudara yang baik." Wajah ceria itu terlihat memamerkan tawa lima jari kearah mereka berdua.

"Lee eunhyuk imnida, Code name H50108. Bangapsimnida." Bocah kecil yang nampak hyperaktif itu tersenyum lebar, hingga gusinya nampak jelas.

"Kim yesung imnida. Code name Delta50104." Sepertinya dia lupa mengatakan senang berkenalan denganmu. Atau memang dia tidak senang bertambah saudara.? Siapa yang tahu tentang bocah dingin penuh misteri ini.

"Kim ryeowook imnida. Code name K50111. Bangapsimnida heechul sshi, leeteuk sshi." Sedikit formal. Tidak, itu bahkan terlalu formal. Bocah berambut hitam legam dengan ukuran tubuh yang bisa dikategorikan setengah cebol itu berbicara pelan. Tangan kirinya nampak mengongkang pistol berwarna hitam yang dianggap pistol air sebelumnya oleh heechul.

"Shin dong hae imnida. Code name F50106. Bangapsimnida." Sebuah senyum lebar dipertontonkan begitu saja oleh bocah gembul kelebihan lemak itu.

"Choi siwon imnida. Code name J50110. Bangapsimnida." 'Choi...? Dia juga menggunakan Code name .? Apakah dia anak kandung choi sshi. Atau hanya kebetulan marga mereka sama. Molla. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang bermarga choi. Kenapa tidak semua berganti marga, apalagi sekarang kami adalah anaknya. Ah... naneun molla...' Benak heechul memang sulit diajak diam saja.

Tanpa disadari oleh seluruh yang ada diruangan itu –atau mungkin juga ada beberapa yang memperhatikan-, tuan choi mengamati gerak-gerak dua bocah yang berdiri disampingnya itu sejak kim kangin memperkenalkan dirinya. Sebuah senyuman –jika tidak bisa digolongkan seringaian- nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kalian berdua pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka menggunakan Code name bukan.?" Tuan choi nampak memperhatikan raut dua anak barunya itu. leeteuk bocah tampan bersurai cokelat itu tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Berbeda dengan heechul yang cenderung terlihat masa bodoh itu.

"Aku akan memberi tahukan kalian. Tapi bukan sekarang, nanti ketika waktunya tiba." Tentu saja jawaban itu sangat tidak membuat keingintahuan mereka terobati. "Untuk sekarang aku akan memberi kalian Code name, sebagai tanda bahwa kalian berdua adalah bagian dari kami." Dua orang namja kekar yang sebelumnya berdiri disisi kanan tuan choi segera mendekat kearah dua bocah itu.

Leeteuk dan heechul segera dibawa menuju kursi empuk yang memiliki penerangan sebuah lampu yang menyilaukan dan terhubung langsung dengan kursi tersebut. Dua orang namja lain nampak berdiri disetiap sisi kursi tersebut pada masing-masing kursi yang leeteuk dan heechul duduki.

Sebuah sapu tangan tampak dijejalkan kedalam mulut leeteuk dan heechul. Tentu mereka berdua merasa ketakutan. Hey, mereka hanyalah bocah kemarin sore yang belum mengenal arti berani bukan.

Dua orang namja bertubuh kekar yang sebelumnya membawa dua bocah itu menuju kursi tadi segera menganggukkan kepalanya kearah tuan choi sebagai tanda mereka siap melakukan perintah tuan choi.

"Aku, choi minhyuk. Kuambil kalian berdua bukan tanpa alasan. Kalian adalah anak-anak pilihan yang akan aku didik seperti anakku sendiri. Kelak ditangan kalianlah kutumpukan harapan yang ingin ku genggam. Mulai sekarang panggil aku aboji, karena kalian adalah anak-anakku. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengkhianati ku atau mengkhianati saudara kalian. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dari sisiku, karena tidak akan ada tempat untuk pergi atau kembali jika melakukannya." Mata tuan choi semakin menajam. Bahkan heechul yang kini menatap nyalang ke arah tuan choi merasa ketakutan melihat perubahan itu.

"Kuberi kalian code name sebagai tanda kalian berdua adalah bagian dari kami. Park leeteuk, ku beri kau code name Alpha50101." Tuan choi segera menghentikan ucapannya. Dan sejenak kemudian menatap seluruh makhluk yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan seketika berubah gaduh. "Jadi dia yang akhirnya terpilih sebagai alpha?", "Apa kemampuannya?", "Bagaimana bisa dia yang terpilih, sepertinya dia lemah?", "Pasti dia sangat hebat?." Terlalu banyak kalimat tanya yang tercipta ditempat itu.

Namja berperawakan kekar itu segera menggambar sesuatu di bahu kiri depan milik leeteuk. Dua namja lainnya nampak memegangi tangan bocah bersurai cokelat itu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, leeteuk segera menjerit tertahan demi merasakan sesuatu yang panas dibahu kirinya itu. Air mata dan peluh seakan bercampur menjadi satu. Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama, sebuah tanda **α50101** dibahu kirinya. Tuan choi tersenyum, sedang heechul nampak miris memandang sahabatnya itu. Luka berwarna merah yang tergambar disana seakan menegaskan betapa sakit proses yang dilaluinya.

Tanpa disadari heechul, tuan choi sudah berada begitu dekat dengan heechul. "Seharusnya kau yang menjadi alpha, tapi kau sedikit nakal chullie ah, aku akan menjadikanmu bayangan alpha". Sebuah bisikan pelan namun cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "Dan untukmu kim heechul, kuberi kau code name Beta50102."

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, proses yang terjadi pada leeteuk bagaikan di _copy-paste_ pada diri heechul. Begitu juga dengan tanggapan seluruh manusia yang hadir diruangan itu, hingga proses yang menyakitkan bagi heechul itu berakhir menyisakan tanda **β50102** di bahu kirinya.

Iya, mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan prosesi tatto sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari keluarga baru itu. Keluarga baru yang belum diketahuinya akan memberikan apa sebagai imbalan dari rasa sakit itu.

# **Flashback end.**

 **_o0o_**

"Kyuhyunie... Apa yang terjadi padanya?." Leeteuk yang tak pernah absen melihat jalan menuju gerbang utama itu menjadi orang yang pertama kali datang menjemput kedatangan mobil hitam yang membawa dua orang terdekatnya itu.

"Hyung, tanya-tanyanya nanti saja. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sekarang tolong hubungi uisa seongsaengnim. Jebal...!" Perintah kyuhyun tegas yang mampu menyadarkan leeteuk dari kegugupannya.

"Nde, chakkaman kyunnie. Bawa dia kekamar dulu." Leeteuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh segera menghubungi uisa. Terlalu lama jika harus menuju ke ruangannya yang berada dirumah berbeda. Untung saja sang uisa langsung menerima panggilan itu sesaat setelah nada sambung terdengar.

"Uisa-nim, kemarilah cepat. Heechul terluka. Palli jebal..." Leeteuk segera mematikan sambungannya sesaat setelah dia mengatakan kalimat tersebut, dan segera menyusul langkah panjang kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Eottoke hyung...?. Uisa seongsaengnim bisa kemari?." Kedua tangan kyuhyun nampak terampil mengompres dahi heechul yang saat itu memang sedang demam tinggi. "Molla, aku tak mendengar jawaban uisa nim." Dengan muka penuh dosa leeteuk mulai menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Tidak menunggu jawaban seseorang kadang menjadi sesuatu yang fatal.

"Hyung pabo..." Persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun, leeteuk segera meraih jemari heechul yang lentik tetapi sedikit kasar itu. Dingin, hanya itu yang terasa oleh indra perasanya.

Kyuhyun kini mulai sibuk mengganti pakaian heechul dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Kaos putih berlengan pendek yang menjadi pilihannya. Dengan pelan dan sedikit bantuan dari leeteuk mereka akhirnya berhasil mengganti pakaian kerja heechul itu, begitu juga dengan celananya, mereka menggantinya dengan celana training panjang berwarna hitam dan segera menyelimutinya kembali. Dan tak lupa terus menaruh kompres di dahinya.

 _Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_

 _Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon_

 _Dasi ileoseol geoya..._

Handphone kyuhyun berdering begitu kencang, sampai tanpa sengaja leeteuk menepuk pelan tangan kyuhyun. Sang pelaku hanya nyengir kuda tak jelas dan segera mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang itu. "Minnie hyung...?" Tidak begitu kencang, namun cukup mengganggu mengingat mereka hanya bertiga didalam ruangan yang luar biasa lebar itu.

Sekali lagi kyuhyun meringis melihat dirinya terus dipandang dengan pandangan mematikan itu dari leeteuk. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk sedikit menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Nde minnie hyung?. Wae"

"Aku sedang berada dikamar leeteuk dan heechul hyung."

"Sudah, keadaan heechul hyung tak baik, dia seperti orang yang sekarat."

"Aku berkata apa adanya hyung. Bibirnya pucat, tubuhnya panas sekali, tapi kaki dan tangannya terasa dingin, dia juga tidak mau bangun. Kemarilah kalau kau tak percaya hyung."

"Nde, aku tunggu disini. Oh, ya, hankyung hyung sudah pulang?. Oh, belum... Kami ada misi nanti jam 4 sore. Nde..."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyelesaikan sambungan telphonenya dengan roommatenya itu. namun setelahnya handphonenya kembali beredering. Benar-benar orang penting dia. Hanya saja kali ini sebuah sms.

"Nuguya kyunnie...?" Leeteuk bukannya kepo, hanya saja mereka memang seperti itu, saling memberi tahu, saling memperingatkan, dan juga saling menyayangi.

"Kibum hyung. Dia melihatku di kamera pengawas sedang menggendong heechul hyung. Dia menanyakan keadaan heechul hyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai disini."

"Oh," Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang diberikan leeteuk. "Ah... Chullie kenapa ya?." Leeteuk benar-benar merasa bingung dan sangat cemas melihat keadaan heechul saat ini.

"Yeoboseo..." Seorang namja dengan setelan khas dokter nampak masuk kedalam kamar. "Uisa nim, tolong heechul, jebal... dia kenapa...?"

"Biarkan uisa memeriksanya dulu hyung..." Kyuhyun segera mengajak leeteuk untuk mundur dari tempatnya duduk.

Uisa nampak memeriksa heechul dengan teliti. Mengukur tensi darahnya, memeriksa denyut nadinya dan sebagainya yang biasa dokter lakukan.

Tiba-tiba wajah sang dokter memucat. Ada apa sebenarnya?. Tentu saja keduanya bertanya-tanya melihat perubahan ekspresi sang dokter yang telah puluhan tahun mengabdi di wilayah organisasi itu bernaung.

"Heechul membutuhkan pertolongan medis segera. Racun yang menyebar ditubuhnya sungguh berbahaya. Saya tak tahu ini racun jenis apa, yang jelas ini dapat mengancam jiwanya. Kita harus segera melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan dan melakukan tindakan yang benar, atau kita bisa saja kehilangannya."

Leeteuk berjengkit demi mendengar pernyataan sang dokter. Racun berbahaya?, tidak tertolong?. Tetesan air mata dari keduanya segera memburu begitu saja, terutama leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnyapun tak bisa mengatakan banyak hal.

"Teukie... tak ada banyak waktu untuk kau menangis!. Menangisnya nanti saja, sekarang segera temui tuan choi dan mintakan izin padanya untuk segera membawa heechul ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menolongnya semampuku. Kau tak punya banyak waktu, tuan choi bukan orang yang mudah memberikan izin, kau tau itu juga kan.?" Pinta sang dokter memberi perintah.

"Nde uisa nim." Kaki jenjang leeteuk segera diarahkannya menuju ruangan dimana aboji berada.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu uisa seongsaengnim?." Kali ini kyuhyun segera mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Teruslah mengompresnya kyuhyunnie, semoga dengan itu, demamnya akan sedikit turun. Aku melupakan kompres demam yang selalu aku bawa. Sial sekali."

"Gwenchana seongsaengnim. Aku akan terus mengompresnya." Jawab kyuhyun dan segera berada ditempat sang dokter duduk sebelumnya.

"Racun ini menyebar begitu cepat. Aku curiga racun ini adalah racun yang sedang dikembangkan organisasi bloody rose." Ucap sang dokter mulai mengingat-ingat kegiatan penelitian bloody rose akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi ini semua ada hubungannya dengan bloody rose seongsaengnim?." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu yang justru menginterupsi kegiatan sang dokter.

"Sepertinya begitu sungmin ah..." Masih dengan suara yang rendah sang dokter menjawab pertanyaan dari pendatang itu, lee sungmin.

"Eoh, kau sudah disini juga kibum hyung...?." Kini kyuhyun baru saja menyadari bahwa kibum telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hebat sekali agen ini. Dia bisa mengecoh konsentrasi heechul hyung yang luar biasa, hingga bisa meng- _inject-_ kan racun sialan itu kedalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar agen yang hebat." Kibum seakan memuji sang pelaku, akan tetapi pandangan matanya menunjukkan hal lain. Matanya bahkan menunjukkan kebencian yang tak terkira.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa nim?." Sungmin kembali menanyakan keadaan heechul yang memang belum diketahuinya itu.

"Sedikit terlambat dalam penanganannya, mungkin kita harus merelekannya untuk istirahat selamanya sungmin ah..." Ucap sang dokter pelan. Terdengar nada sedih disetiap kalimatnya.

Tak ada satupun yang tak menampakkan wajah murung disana. Atensi mereka benar-benar tertuju sepenuhnya pada wajah pucat dihadapan mereka. 'Ini memang resiko kita, tapi akankah kita berpisah secepat ini?', demikianlah kata hati mereka terus berteriak.

 **#Heechul POV**

Semua pandanganku gelap sesaat setelah aku mengatakan pada eunhyuk dan donghae untuk menjaga tuan ling hua. Tubuhku sangat lemas dan aku merasa sangat lelah.

Sebuah cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba benar-benar membuatku memicingkan mata. Cahaya silau apa ini?, tentu itu hal pertama yang ku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mencoba berjalan dibawah bimbingan cahaya yang semakin menyilaukan namun aku semakin mampu untuk melihat dengan jelas. Pasti karena mataku sudah mampu beradaptasi dengan sempurna, demikian pikirku.

Diujung jalan sana, aku dapat melihat sekelompok bocah dalam balutan kaos berwarna putih dan celana abu-abu nampak tersenyum cerah. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya menyilaukan itu mulai memudar, menyisakan ruangan berwarna emas, masih dengan bocah-bocah kecil yang mungkin berumur 5 atau 6 tahun itu. Sayangnya wajah mereka begitu datar dan tak begitu memiliki ekspresi.

13 anak, ya 13 anak sedang berdiri tegak disana. Eh,? Kenapa ini terasa familiar bagiku. "Kim kibum Imnida. Code name L50112. " Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di bagian paling pojok mulai memperkenalkan diri. Wajahnya begitu dingin, namun dia juga sangat tampan, meski dengan suaranya yang agak cempreng itu.

"Tan hankyung im...nida. Code name Charlie50103" Bocah ini begitu tampan, wajahnya begitu sayu, tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang lain, pengucapannya sedikit aneh, seperti bukan orang korea saja. Sejenak aku menahan tawa mendengar bocah tampan itu berbicara.

"Kim yesung imnida, Code name Delta50104." Kali ini bocah dengan mata sipit nan kecil itu yang berbicara. Ah, kepalanya terlihata sedikit besar. Lagi-lagi aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku tak mau mengganggu mereka tentu saja. ku dudukkan pantatku di tanah berwarna jingga itu di... ini malam, siang atau pagi sih?. Entahlah, memang apa peduliku. Kembali kupandangi satu persatu bocah-bocah yang memperkenalkan dirinya itu.

"Kim ryeowook imnida, Code name K50111." Sekarang bocah dengan tubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari yang lainnya itu yang berbicara. Sebuah kacamata nampak menggantung diatas hidungnya. Dia sebenarnya tampan, hanya saja pipinya terlalu tirus hingga berkesan bocah tak terurus.

"Kim heechul imnida, Code name Beta50102". Ah, bocah ini tampan juga, hanya saja wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja. Eh, benarkah dia namja?. Kukulum sebuah senyum, teringat pada diri sendiri yang kerap di olok-olok namja cantik. Mengesalkan juga.

Eh,? Tunggu dulu. Kim heechul.? Itu namaku. Memangnya ada berapa banyak orang dengan nama kim heechul di korea?. Mungkin banyak tapi... Hey, itu memang wajahku. Apa yang terjadi?. Apa aku menemukan kotak pandora, sehingga bisa kembali pada masa kecil,?. Waa... kadang-kadang aku hebat juga. Hahahhahaha...

Aku tertawa,? Tapi apa yang kutertawakan. Diriku sendiri, eoh?, ternyata aku bisa bodoh juga. Kekekekeke...

Tapi tentu saja, kotak pandora itu hanya dongeng yang namja sebesar diriku tak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Memangnya aku namja bodoh.

"Lee sungmin imnida, Code name Gamma50107." Sungmin, itu memang lee sungmin kecil yang aku kenal. Bocah kelinci yang kadang dingin dan kadang sangat hangat itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,? Aku sungguh pusing gara-gara ini semua.

"Lee donghae imnida, Code name I50109." Kali ini bocah tampan ini yang berkata. Ya, itu juga lee donghae kecil yang ku kenal dulu, "Lee hyukjae imnida, Code name H50108." Itu nama namja kelebihan gusi yang selalu berisik itu. kenapa semua mengecil?. Apa aku salah mendarat?. Memangnya aku sedang naik pesawat ulang alik apa?.

"Choi siwon imnida, Code name J50110." Ini benar-benar aneh. Hey, apa aku salah minum obat?. Obat...?. Mungkinkah ini efeknya?.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida, Code name M50113." Itu suara bocah usil sok tampan itu. iya itu suara kyuhyun. Mungkinkah obat itu membuatku berhalusinasi sampai segila ini?. Argh... aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini.

"Park leeteuk imnida, Code name Alpha50101" Mataku nanar memandang pemandangan ini. Bocah itu, leeteuk. Dia saudaraku. Tidak bisa, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus kembali, demi teukie, demi semua. Aku tak bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya kembali...? Siapapun, tolong aku..."

"Shin donghae imnida, Code name F50106." Tak lagi kuperhatikan perkenalan itu, perkenalan yang sudah ku lalui puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Kim kangin imnida, Code name E50105." Aku mulai menangis. Oh, kim heechul menangis,? Yang benar saja. Tapi air mata ini bagai tak bertuan, aku bahkan tak mampu menghentikannya.

Bukankah ini awal perkenalan di neraka ini. Neraka yang mereka beri nama organisasi black shadow. Mereka mengatakan, kami akan dididik menjadi namja tangguh, namja yang sebenar-benarnya namja, karena kami adalah anaknya. Anak choi minhyuk yang terhormat.

Tapi, bukan hal ini yang aku inginkan ketika aku mengikuti tuan choi waktu itu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua yang seumur hidup belum pernah sekalipun kurasakan. Aku mengajak teukie, agar kami sama-sama dapat merasakan rasa bahagia yang sama. Tapi inilah yang kami dapatkan, keputusan yang akhirnya kami sesali seumur hidup kami.

Seluruh pemandangan itu mulai berubah. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan menggunakan penerangan seadaanya. Bocah-bocah kecil itu –yang ternyata salah satunya adalah aku- sedang makan bersama.

Aku masih sangat ingat tiap detik yang telah kulewati disini. Iya, aku bahkan tak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian waktu makan itu.

"Code name E50105, kau ingat kesalahan apa yang telah kau lakukan?." Sebuah suara besar dari namja yang dulu sering ku sebut ketua itu, masih sangat kukenal.

"Nde, merusakkan fasilitas latihan." Kangin, iya itu suara kim kangin yang kini tubuhnya terlampau kekar layaknya gorila itu.

Dulu dia memang seorang penakut, tidak hanya dia sebenarnya, aku juga takut, bahkan aku yakin semuanya tak ada yang memiliki keberanian. Memoriku sungguh diajak berkelana seperti ini. Apa aku akan mati...? Kenapa aku bisa kembali ke hari mengerikan ini.

Iya, hari itu memang sangat mengerikan. Kangin dihajar oleh ketua sampai sekarat. Beruntung sekali setelah itu dia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Oh, semoga dia masih hidup sampai detik ini.

Semuanya berganti, keadaan sekarang berubah menjadi tanah lapang. Tanah lapang tempat kami biasa berlatih, tentu saja selain di tempat latihan seharusnya. Kami mulai tumbuh semakin besar. Tentu saja belum bisa dikatakan remaja, karena kami masih sering menangis dan ketakutan.

Itu adalah hari pertamaku menggunakan pedang. Ini pedang sungguhan yang terbuat dari besi pipih yang ringan yang memiliki dua sisi mata pedang. Kau akan terluka cukup lebar meski hanya tergores.

Umurku saat itu 10 tahun. Dan orang pertama yang aku lukai dengan pedang yang kupegang adalah teukie. Iya, dia temanku, sahabatku, saudaraku. Sungguh hari itu aku merasa ingin membunuh diriku sendiri, kalau mereka tak menghentikanku. 11 temanku yang lain. Ah, anni, mereka adalah saudaraku juga, kami senasib. Mereka yang terus menguatkanku dan terus membuatku hidup.

Mereka tak tahu, aku benar-benar merasa sekarat saat itu. Saat teukie begitu kesakitan karena untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan luka menganga, yang perlu mendapat jahitan, dan tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan obat bius. Bahkan sampai sekarang saat dia terluka, dia masih kerap menangis saat dijahit. Dia berteriak mungkin karena terlalu sakit, sedang aku hanya mampu menangis dan menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Aku bahkan merasa lebih sakit setiap kali dia terluka. Lagi-lagi ini adalah dosaku membawa dia ke neraka jahanam ini. Ini semua kesalahanku.

Semuanya berganti lagi, aku tahu tempat ini. Tempat dimana kami resmi menjadi anggota organisasi. Tempat paling menyakitkan yang pernah aku rasakan.

Satu persatu dada kami di bedah. Sebuah benda asing –yang sekarang aku tahu itu alat pelacak- dimasukkan kedalam luka kami. Tepatnya sebelah kanan jantung. Sakit,? Tentu saja. bahkan setelah itu kami semua demam tinggi selama satu minggu. Benda itu benar-benar terasa asing ditubuh kami.

Betapapun sakitnya kami berada di organisasi ini, kami tak pernah keluar atau sebagainya. Bukan karena kami tak mau, kami bahkan mencobanya berkali-kali untuk kabur dari penjara ini. Tapi tak sekalipun kami berhasil. Terlalu sulit benteng organisasi ini untuk ditembus.

Jika sekarang, ketika kami kabur, nyawa kami menjadi taruhannya. Bagaimana tidak,? alat pelacak itu ternyata berfungsi ganda. Ketika kami memilih untuk pergi, alat pelacak itu akan berubah menjadi racun yang paling mematikan. Jikapun kami bisa mengeluarkan benda itu, tetap saja satu tetesnya mampu membuat kami mati meski mungkin butuh beberapa hari. Tapi benda itu tidak akan mungkin untuk diambil dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, pembungkusnya sangat rentan dengan tarikan.

Suasana berubah lagi. Kali ini, kami bertiga belas dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat terang. Ruangan atau mungkin juga bukan. Tempat ini terlalu luas seakan tak memiliki batas.

Kedua tanganku kini tengah memegang samurai milikku yang biasa kugunakan ketika melakukan misi jarak dekat. Aku memang sangat jarang menggunakan pistol atau sejenisnya. Bukan karena aku tak bisa, hanya aku memang tak begitu nyaman.

Kami saling mengarahkan senjata, hey, ada yang salah. Untuk apa kami melakukannya,?.

Teukie, saudaraku bahkan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearahku. Kibum mengarahkan pistolnya kearah teukie. Kyuhyun juga mengarahkan busur panahnya kearah sungmin, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Siwon siaga dengan senjatanya yang kadang tak terlihat nampak mengawasi siapapun yang mengancamnya. Ryeowook yang memang memiliki mata paling jeli itupun tak mau lengah. Senjata api laras panjang yang tak jarang dia lupakan itu diarahkannya ke segala arah, seakan dia akan membunuh siapapun.

Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Ada apa sebenarnya?. Apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan entah apa yang terjadi. Dalam sekejap mata, darah tercecer dimana-mana. Tak ada satupun dari kami dalam posisi berdiri seperti sebelumnya.

Aku melihatnya dalam pandangan yang tak begitu jelas. Aku kembali menangis. Hah... ahri ini aku benar-benar terlalu banyak tertawa dan menangis.

"Teukie..." ucapku terus berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranku yang mulai tak seberapa. Teukie menyambut panggilanku. Kepalanya yang terkulai sedikit mendongak kearahku. Bisa kulihat pandangannya yang sayu.

"Mianhae..." Ucapku. Batinku terus berteriak untuk bertahan, meski sisa kekuatanku terasa tak pernah cukup untuk menanggungnya.

Pandanganku semakin redup, sialnya aku hampir tak bisa lagi menatap tubuh-tubuh saudaraku yang tergolek itu. Demi apapun, aku rela menukarkan apapun untuk mendapatkan mataku kembali. Aku membutuhkannya, setidaknya untuk mengawasi saudaraku yang mencapai ajalnya.

Sebuah cahaya putih kembali membutakan pandanganku, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Mimpi ini sungguh mengerikan, aku berharap tubuhku bersedia untuk menampung jiwaku yang masih memiliki mimpi ini. Mimpi untuk bebas, dan mimpi untuk membebaskan saudara-saudaraku. Jebal... Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan.

 **#Heechul POV end**

 **_o0o_**

 **#Leeteuk POV**

"Ada apa teukie?." Suara ini, suara yang dulu sempat membuat hatiku menghangat tapi membeku setelahnya.

"Aboji, kim heechul terkena racun. Tindakan medis sungguh diperlukan."

"Racun?. Racun jenis apa?." Tanyanya dingin.

"Naneun molla aboji, yang jelas racun itu sangat berbahaya. Begitu kata uisa nim."

"Uisa yang kita miliki adalah uisa terbaik teukie. Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Uisa nim mengatakan kita membutuhkan tindakan medis segera aboji, atau kita bisa saja kehilangan chullie. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak bisa teukie, jika karena racun itu heechul tak bisa bertahan, dia tak akan menjadi lebih baik jika dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kau melupakan alat pelacak kita teukie. Hasilnya akan sama saja. Rumah sakit tidak akan membiarkan alat itu tetap berada ditubuhnya. Dan jika alat itu dilepas, kau juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?.

Masuk akal. "Tapi jika tidak dilakukan apa-apa, semua bisa terlambat aboji. Dan chullie..."

"Andwe teukie ah... tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi aboji, saya tahu anda bisa menonaktifkan alat itu." Aku benar-benar ingin marah pada aboji. Padahal masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya teukie. Jangan mengharapkannya dariku,"

Dia tidak mau, yang benar saja. "Aboji, anda ingin membunuh chullie,?. Kesalahan apa yang diperbuat chullie hingga anda tak mau menyelamatkannya." Kini aku mulai berteriak. Aku bisa gila menghadapi ini semua. Chullie itu saudaraku, bagaimana aku mampu melihat dirinya yang sekarat.

"Sudah aku usahakan untuk membunuhnya berkali-kali teukie. Tapi dia tetap hidup. Jika ini cara yang tepat untuk membuatnya mati, kenapa tidak. Kesalahannya, dia selalu membangkang terhadapku teukie."

Apa dia bilang?. Membangkang,? Bahkan sekalipun chullie tak pernah protes dengan misinya yang semakin mengerikan. "Membangkang,? Hah, ini bukan saatnya anda bercanda aboji. Chullie tak pernah menuntut apapun dari anda, bahkan jika berkali-kali anda berniat membunuhnya. Chullie tak pernah menolak misi apapun dari anda."

"Dia menginginkan kebebasan. Pembangkangan yang sebenarnya tak pernah bisa ku maafkan teukie. Meski aku tetap saja menyetujuinya. Jadi, maafkan aku, aku tak akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya selain tetap membiarkan uisa nim mencoba untuk menolongnya." Aku seketika itu juga merasa tubuhku tak lagi bertulang. Lembek bagai lilin terbakar api.

Heechul memang type orang yang akan mengatakan keinginannya begitu saja. Namun tak pernah ku sangka dia akan seberani itu meminta kebebasan pada aboji. Tapi dia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku. benarkah dia ingin bebas,? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku setelah kebebasannya yang sudah disetujui aboji itu. Mungkinkah kebebasan itu bersyarat?. Apa dia bertambah kuat setiap harinya karena hal itu?.

Mataku mulai memanas. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?. Kenapa hati egois ku memintaku untuk membiarkan saja chullie sekarat seperti itu namun dia tetap disampingku, daripada melihatnya meninggalkanku pergi dengan kebebasannya?.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa melakukannya teukie. Demi dirimu, anak yang begitu aku sayangi." Sepertinya aboji mulai luluh, tapi benarkah dia bersedia.

"Permisi aboji," Ucapku akhirnya sesaat setelah air mata ini turun begitu saja. Inilah aku dan keputusanku yang egois.

Aku berjalan pelan kembali menuju kamarku. Kembali hatiku berperang. Benarkah keputusanku untuk membiarkannya saja seperti itu dan tidak mendapatkan pertolongan medis. Benarkah,?.

Tentu saja aku salah, itu jawabannya. Entah bagaimanapun juga, hidup chullie adalah hal yang terpenting di dunia ini.

Tapi bagiku yang egois, lebih baik melihat heechul mati disampingku, daripada membiarkannya hidup tapi tak berada disisiku. Aku terlalu tak bisa tanpanya. Aku berjanji, jika dia tidak selamat kali ini. Aku akan menemaninya di alam baka. Aku janji. Tapi tak sekalipun akan kubiarkan dia meninggalkanku.

"Mianhae chullie ah... mianhae... mianhae untuk mengambil keputusan egois ini."

 **#Leeteuk POV end**

 **_o0o_ _TBC_ _o0o_**

 **Sa... saatnya fuyu membalas satu-satunya review yang bersedia nangkring di jendela fuyu... #ngenes**

 **Emon204, hahaha... fuyu juga bakal sambit kedatangan heechul... sambut maksudnya, #plakk**

 **Heechul biasnya fuyu soalnya, :P**

 **makanya ff fuyu isinya heenim mulu... siapa suruh dia ganteng gitu...?**

 **Hahaha... iyakah, fuyu khawatir chapter selanjutnya gg bakal muasin emon... tapi fuyu tetep tunggu reviewnya, Gamsahaeyo, udah jawab pertanyaan fuyu di chapter 1... #bow**

 **buat reader lainnya, mind to review...? pluish...**


	3. Between dead and alive

**Sacrifice**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior and DBSK © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, a Little bit Angst.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Fuyuhime Ryuu

 **-o0o-**

 **Chapter 3 : Between Dead And Alive**

"Mianhae chullie ah... mianhae... mianhae untuk mengambil keputusan seegois ini." Lirih leeteuk. Air matanya bahkan masih tetap mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

Mencoba menguatkan jemari lemasnya itu, hingga mampu memutar kenop pintu dihadapannya.

Seluruh atensi mengarah padanya, "Eottoke hyung,?" Sungmin seakan menjadi wakil dari seluruh pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Hanya sebuah gelengan yang mampu leeteuk berikan demi menjawab segala tanya yang mereka fikirkan.

Sudah mereka duga, tapi tak urung juga rona kecewa itu terpampang diwajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kita akan berusaha membawanya kembali, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk itu. kyuhyun ah, jangan berhenti mengompresnya sampai kau rasa demamnya sedikit turun. Akan aku ambilkan obat yang mampu untuk memperlambat menjalarnya racun itu."

"Kamsahamnida uisa nim," Kibum menyampaikan rasa syukurnya. setidaknya mereka memiliki uisa yang hebat, dan yang terpenting mau mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Sementara kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda kesanggupannya.

"Keundae, bisakah kalian menghubungi seseorang yang menjalankan misi dengan chullie sebelumnya?. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kutanyakan" pinta uisa tersebut pada siapapun yang bersedia menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan handphone canggihnya dari saku celana. "Hae hyung, bisakah kau kekamar chullie hyung?. Ne, sekarang. Anni, uisa seongsaengnim perlu mengetahui beberapa hal dari mu. Nde. Nde. Aku mohon cepatlah. Heechul hyung neomu appo. Nde, gumawo." Diakhirinya pembicaraan singkat itu dan kembali mengganti kompres di dahi heechul. "Hae hyung dan eunhyuk hyung dalam perjalanan kemari, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang".

"Baguslah," Uisa nim mulai sibuk mengambil sample darah milik heechul dan kemudian menyimpannya dengan rapi.

Leeteuk hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk. Pandangannya terlihat semakin menyayu. "Jangan terlalu khawatir teukie ah. Heechul bukan orang yang lemah, dia akan melewatinya. Berdoa saja yang banyak." Sang dokter mencoba untuk menguatkan leeteuk yang terlihat begitu terpukul dengan keadaan heechul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, donghae dan eunhyuk sudah berada di kamar heechul.

"Hhhh... Bagai... mana... keadaan hhhh... heechul hyung uisa nim?." Tanya donghae beradu dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah karena berlari mengejar waktu.

"Entahlah hae ah... semoga dia bisa bertahan. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu hae ah..?" sang uisa langsung mencoba meraih seluruh perhatian donghae dan mungkin juga eunhyuk yang masih belum dapat bernafas dengan normal.

"Kalau mungkin tahu, bagaimana kejadiannya?. Lalu jam berapa heechul terkena racun itu hae ah. Apakah kalian tahu.?" Kejar sang dokter itu segera.

"Sekitar pukul 3 pagi ada..." Donghae mulai menceritakan kronologi kejadian saat mereka berada dipesawat yang mereka duga adalah kunci dari kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi kira-kira antara pikul 3 sampai 4 dini hari?." Tanya sang dokter dengan dahi yang dikerutkan.

"Nde, kira-kira jam segitu uisa nim. Heechul hyung kembali ke kursi keadaannya sudah sedikit buruk. Dia sedikit terhuyung dan tertidur setelah itu." Tambah eunhyuk.

"Dia tidak tertidur hyukkie, dia pingsan." Tegas donghae saat merasa pernyataan sahabatnya kurang benar. Sedang eunhyuk hanya menoleh pada donghae tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 10, sudah 7 jam sejak racun itu memasuki tubuhnya. Sedang racun itu akan merusak setiap sistem kerja organ tubuhnya dalam 48 jam. Kita punya waktu 41 jam untuk menyelamatkannya." Ucap sang dokter yang sanggup membuat mata mereka melotot sempurna.

"Apa...?" Tanya mereka serentak layaknya koor paduan suara. Sang dokterpun memilih untuk menutup telinganya rapat-rapat demi mengurangi kerasnya suara mereka memasuki gendang telinga.

Baiklah, orang yang paling terperanjat saat ini tentu saja leeteuk. Dia kembali bingung dengan pilihannya sendiri. Hanya saja sisi egoisnya yang gelap terus menerus menekannya untuk tidak goyah dari keputusannya. Dan sisi itulah yang akhirnya menang. Padahal dirinya mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa saudaranya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membuatkan serumnya. Mungkin tidak akan bisa membuatnya sembuh, karena aku tidak tahu komposisi yang mereka gunakan, tetapi mungkin akan cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan." Ucap sang dokter kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa uisa nim. Buatlah yang seperti itu. Aku akan mencoba membobol data rahasia bloody rose. Siapa tahu kita akan mendapatkan informasi tentang racun itu." Kali ini kibum buka suara.

Kim kibum, adalah hacker dan cracker yang sangat berbakat. Bahkan data rahasia FBI dan CIA dapat ditembusnya dengan sangat mudah. Kali inipun dia berfikir pasti bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, meskipun tidak akan mudah tentunya. Bloody rose bukanlah organisasi yang bisa mereka remehkan begitu saja. Sistem yang mereka miliki hampir sebaik sistem milik Black shadow, organisasi tempatnya bernaung kini.

Mereka segera menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain untuk bergantian menemani leeteuk menjaga heechul.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Flashback to 13 years ago**

Sebuah pedang panjang berwarna silver itu nampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya. Sebuah ukiran di pangkal pedang tersebut menunjukkan siapa pemilik senjata dengan dua bilah pedang yang sama tajam dan sama berbahayanya.

 **'** **B'.** Huruf kedua dari alphabetic itu yang menjadi ukirannya. Jemari lentik yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk memegang gagang pedang berwarna hitam itu, dengan terpaksa mencengkeram erat benda yang bahkan belum pernah di rasakan oleh tangannya yang mulai kasar itu.

"Sejak awal, benda ini adalah milikmu beta. Bahkan semenjak kau belum terpilih untuk bergabung dengan kami atau bahkan sebelum kau dilahirkan kedunia. Pedang ini sejak awal sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi tuannya. Kau percaya akan takdirmu seperti apa yang aku katakan chullie?."

Kim heechul, bocah berusia 10 tahun yang dipaksa untuk berfikir matang sebelum waktunya itu hanya terdiam. Dipandanginya sekali lagi benda berwarna silver dihadapannya. Benarkah ia perlu memilikinya?. Dan untuk apa dia memilikinya?. Untuk melatihnya, bukankah sudah cukup dengan menggunakan pedang kayu yang biasa dia gunakan?. Bahkan dengan itu saja, dia hampir tak terkalahkan.

Ditolehkannya wajahnya kearah samping kanan, wajah saudaranya yang semakin tirus itu yang terlihat. Merasa ada yang salah dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama ini.

Park leeteuk kini tengah memegang sebuah revolver hitam legam dengan ukiran sulur berwarna merah menyala dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya masih terus memandang nanar kearah benda itu. 'Berat, ini pistol sungguhan,' begitulah batinnya. Sejenak kemudian matanya memandang kearah heechul, sedikit kaget melihat tatapan heechul yang ternyata sudah tertuju padanya.

13 orang, atau kita sebut saja bocah mengingat usia mereka yang masih 10 tahun, 9 tahun, dan beberapa masih 8 tahun, tapi benda yang tengah berada digenggaman mereka, sejujurnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan umur mereka.

" Kuperkenalkan pada kalian benda-benda yang akan terus menjadi identitas kalian. Aku harap kalian tak membuat benda-benda ditangan kalian menjadi tak bertuan. Kedepannya latihan yang akan kalian jalani akan menjadi semakin berat. Kalian sebagai anak yang kubanggakan harus menjadi lebih hebat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kalian mengerti."

"Kami mengerti aboji..." Jawab mereka serentak. Hanya heechul yang masih terus setia dengan lamunannya tak turut menjawab. Salahkan perasaannya yang tak bisa dikendalikannya.

"Beta50102, kau tak mendengarku?." Tuan choi nampak jengah dengan perilaku heechul yang terkesan tak menghargainya itu.

Mata heechul segera menatap kearah tuan choi yang saat itu berada dipodium yang sama dengan tempatnya berdiri saat memperkenalkan dirinya pada heechul.

Pandangan heechul yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat dingin itu sedikit banyak mampu membuat tuan choi kaget. Hanya saja tuan choi benar-benar orang yang sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi. "Alpha50101. Sebagai seorang alpha, aku memintamu untuk memberi beta pelajaran. Sadarkan dirinya, dia adalah bayanganmu yang tak bisa menundukkan wujud nyatanya."

Tuan choi segera melempar sebuah pedang panjang berwarna biru yang dipadu dengan bintik berwarna emas di seluruh sisisarung pedangnya. Leeteuk mengerti, bahkan tanpa bertanya dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sudah puluhan kali dia mendapatkan tugas itu. Tapi melawan heechul, memang seperti melawan bayangannya. Atau mungkin juga lebih dari sekedar bayangan, karena ada kalanya bayangan menjadi lebih tinggi daripada wujud nyatanya, dan begitulah yang dirasakan leeteuk.

Heechul masih berdiri tegak ditempatnya. Meski ia sadar juga, sebuah lingkaran sudah terbentuk sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pandangan matanya masih menatap lurus dengan mata tuan choi.

Leeteuk segera mengambil pedang yang telah diangsurkan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya memperlihatkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia memang pantas menyandang gelar alpha. Salahkan diri leeteuk yang kadang-kadang masih berfikir egois. Namun melawan heechul, dia tak begitu berani menyombongkan diri.

Leeteuk mulai memasang kuda-kudanya yang cukup mantap untuk ukuran bocah 10 tahun dengan tubuh kurus yang terlihat mudah diterjang angin itu.

Heechul kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah leeteuk. Tatapannya begitu sayu dan terlihat penuh penyesalan. Satu hal yang tak lagi menjadi rahasia, heechul begitu menyayangi leeteuk atau mungkin dia menyayangi seluruh penduduk organisasi gila itu. tentu selain pada satu orang, Tuan choi yang terlalu dibencinya itu.

Ruangan yang awalnya adalah aula megah dengan berbagai fasilitas itu berubah menjadi lapangan luas dalam sekejap. Tidak terlalu heran, mengingat teknologi yang terus berkembang saat ini tak menjadikannya sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

Angin semilir membelai rambut heechul yang hitam dan sedikit agak panjang itu. Dengan pedang panjang –katana- ditangannya, kini dia nampak seperti bocah _shinigami_ yang dapat merenggut nyawa siapapun sewaktu-waktu, apalagi didukung dengan pakaian panjangnya yang berbahan kaos dan berwarna hitam itu.

"Hyaa..." Leeteuk memberikan serangan pertamanya. Sasarannya menuju dada kiri heechul yang sama sekali tidak terproteksi itu. Apa leeteuk memiliki keinginan membunuh?. Untuk saat ini mungkin iya. Mengingat seperti hewan mereka semua dididik untuk tak mengenal kata kalah dan kasihan.

Tapi dengan mudah heechul menangkisnya. Leeteuk tak begitu kaget mengingat heechul memang sangat berbakat dengan benda panjang nan tajam itu. Sekali lagi leeteuk menyerangnya, tetapi tak jauh berbeda, bahkan heechul belum bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak teukie, kalau kau hanya berputar disekitarku. Begitulah sifat bayangan itu". Ucap heechul pelan saat sekali lagi leeteuk mencoba mengarahkan ujung pedangnya menembus perut heechul.

Heechul yang sama sekali tak merespon itu semakin membuat leeteuk panas. Dadanya naik turun antara menahan amarah bercampur dengan rasa lelah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi.

Untuk kesekian kali leeteuk menyerang heechul. Heechul yang pernah kehilangan konsentrasinya itu terus saja memperhatikan langkah sahabatnya itu. Leeteuk segera mengarahkan pedangnya ke rusuk kanan heechul sesaat setelah dinilai jaraknya tepat. Sedangkan heechul masih diam namun jelas terlihat waspada. 5 cm dari rusuk heechul, leeteuk segera menurunkan pedangnya, tetapi bagi heechul, perubahan alur leeteuk itu terlalu mendadak. Refleknya sama sekali tak berguna, dan zrassshh... luka menganga terbentuk nyata di lengan leeteuk.

"Arghhh..." Pekik leeteuk. Tak hanya leeteuk, mungkin semua yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu turut kaget melihat hal itu. Heechul yang melihat kejadian itu segera memelototkan matanya. Dia sungguh tak menyangka kejadiannya akan menjadi seperti ini. "Teukie..." Pekiknya tertahan. Kejadian yang terjadi baru saja itu bagai bergerak dalam efek slow-motion.

Pedang ditangan kanannya segera dilemparkannya begitu saja demi meraih tubuh sahabatnya yang hampir ambruk itu. Leeteuk yang masih memegang pedang panjang ditangannya itu segera menggantinya dengan tangan kiri dan mengarahkannya ke bahu kiri heechul.

Seperti yang dapat diduga siapapun, pedang panjang ditangan teukie memang berhasil bersarang di bahu kiri heechul tanpa mampu dihindarinya. Raut sakit jelas terpeta disana, tapi tak ada erangan atau suara apapun yang keluar.

Brukk... Keduanya ambruk dalam posisi tangan kanan heehul yang berada dibawah tubuh kerempeng leeteuk itu. Kedua mata lebarnya masih terus mengawasi sang sahabat, dan kemudian memperhatikan luka yang ditorehkannya pada lengan sang sahabat.

"Dengan begini, kau mau bergerak beta. Dan aku berhasil menjalankan tugasku." Ujung pedang panjang leeteuk kini menembus bahu kiri heechul. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa mampu dicegahnya. "Gwenchana...?" Tanya heechul kemudian. Oh ayolah, bahkan keadaannya lebih memprihatinkan dibanding leeteuk tapi justru dia mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Nan gwenchana, neo gwenchana...?" Sekarang leeteuk yang ganti mengkhawatirkan heechul. "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja." Ucap heechul yang kemudian ambruk diatas tubuh leeteuk.

Apa dia pingsan?. Belum, terlalu cepat menyimpulkan dia pingsan. Dia baru merasakan kesakitan dan panasnya besi yang menghujam tubuhnya.

"Aboji, dowajoseyo..." Pekik leeteuk sesaat setelah melihat heechul yang ambruk. Air matanya segera mengalir menyadari perbuatannya itu.

"Bantu mereka," Ucap tuan choi dengan suaranya yang berat. "Alpha, menangis membuatmu lemah. Kau harus punya hati yang kuat dan keyakinan yang mumpuni untuk tetap mempertahankan posisimu." Tuan choi segera meninggalkan tempat itu sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu pada leeteuk.

Beberapa orang segera mendekati dua bocah yang terluka itu. Leeteuk segera mendapat pertolongan. "Arghhh..." teriaknya sesaat setelah lukanya yang cukup lebar itu terkena alkohol. Luka sabetan itu dengan cepat segera ditutup dengan 20 jahitan yang tentu saja menyakitkan jika tanpa obat bius, dan memang tidak ada obat bius.

Sementara itu, heechul ditangani oleh tim lain. Pedang yang masih setia dibahu kirinya itu segera dicabut dengan sedikit pelan. Heechul sudah berada pada ambang sadarnya. Dan dia masih terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri demi mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari leeteuk, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan mematikan pandangannya.

Heechul terbangun setelah empat hari dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Demam tinggi bahkan hampir merenggut nyawanya. Beruntung tim medis yang dimiliki oleh organisasi tersebut cukup hebat hingga mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

 **#Flashback end.**

 **_o0o_**

 **#Pukul 15:50**

Waktu terus berjalan, bahkan kadang terasa semakin cepat. Ya, semua terasa seperti itu karena mereka sedang berkejaran dengan waktu.

Leeteuk masih terpekur diam disamping heechul yang masih belum membuka matanya. Demam yang mendera heechul sedikit berkurang.

Semua tiba-tiba mendapatkan misi secara bersamaan, dan hanya leeteuk yang dapat terus menjaga heechul. Sebenarnya kibum tidak mendapatkan misi, tetapi saat ini dia tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan membobol data bloody rose dikamarnya.

"Mianhae chullie ah... mianhae, aku mengambil pilihan ini. Aboji memberiku pilihan untuk menyelamatkanmu atau tidak. Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak menyelamatkanmu." Sebuah senyuman begitu saja mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Bukan senyuman penuh suka cita, tapi senyuman yang penuh akan duka.

"Aku tahu aku egois dan aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku karena melakukan ini, tapi aku tak mau kau pergi sendiri chullie ah... Kau ingin bebas, akupun juga. Tapi kenapa kau bahkan tak membicarakannya denganku tentang perjanjianmu dengan aboji.? Kau ingin meninggalkanku.? Maaf chullie ah, aku lebih senang melihatmu mati daripada melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku janji aku akan menemanimu, kemanapun kau pergi, meski jika itu ke neraka sekalipun. Bukankah kita keluarga.?" Sebutir air mata terjatuh begitu saja dari pipinya yang mulus.

Tanpa leeteuk sadari, sepasang mata tengah berdiri membeku demi mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan. Kelopak matanya tak lagi mampu untuk membendung aliran air bah yang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kau saudara sialan park leeteuk sshi. Kau tahu akan menyesalinya, tapi kau tetap melakukannya juga." Sebuah pukulan mendarat begitu saja dipipi mulus leeteuk.

Leeteuk tak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas pukulan yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghantam wajahnya itu. Seraut wajah dingin penuh luka milik sang hacker terlihat begitu jelas di iris coklatnya yang bercahaya.

"Apa kau pikir chullie hyung akan sepicik itu. Kau seharusnya lebih mengenalnya dariku. Hyung, kau menjadi idiot seperti ini karena apa?." Raungan kibum itu seakan menjadi suatu hal yang menamparnya lebih keras dari pada pukulan kibum sebelumnya.

"Kau tak mengerti bummie, dia ingin bebas. Dia akan meninggalkanku. Aku tak akan bisa membiarkannya bebas begitu saja bummie. Untuk membuatnya tak bisa terbang bukankah aku memang harus mematahkan sayapnya?"

"Hyung. Kau ini bodoh atau apa.? Kau tidak hanya akan mematahkan sayapnya dengan itu, kau akan membunuhnya...! Kau hanya akan memusnahkannya hyung...!. Lagipula dia, KIM HEECHUL, tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia tidak bisa.!" Kibum hampir kehilangan kata melihat Alpha50101 yang seharusnya dapat menjadi panutan, dapat menjadi orang pertama tempat mereka bernaung akan membunuh satu saudara mereka yang begitu mereka cintai. Jika dia bisa mematahkan sayap kim heechul, saudaranya yang dikenalnya sejak dirinya belum dapat berjalan atau bahkan belum bisa berbicara, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang baru saling mengenal setelah berada di neraka itu?.

"Apa kau ingat ketika malam pertama kita melakukan tugas. Kau membuat kesalahan dengan tembakanmu, siapa yang menyelesaikan tugasmu?, dia...! heechul hyung, orang yang akan kau bunuh itu. Dia terluka parah saat melawan yakuza, karena siapa.? Itu karena ketololanmu yang kurang waspada. Lalu apa balasan untuknya setelah semua yang dia lakukan untukmu.?" Teriak kibum tak menyadari ada satu orang lagi yang saat ini mendengarkan perdebatan mereka dalam diam. Dia yang masih memejamkan mata, kim heechul.

"Kalimatmu tak akan mengubah pilihanku bummie. Jika dia tidak tertolong kali ini, aku akan menemaninya, aku juga tidak suka jika melihatnya sendirian. Dia mungkin juga merasakan lelah untuk terus hidup seperti ini bukan?."

"Hyung... berfikirlah rasional. Apa kau akan bahagia jika dia mati?. Apa kau akan bahagia jika kau ikut mati?. Bagaimana dengan kami yang akan kehilangan alpha dan beta?. Tolong hyung, pikirkan tentang kami juga.! "

"Setidaknya aku tidak harus sendiri bummie. Aku dulu selalu sendiri sebelum si lidah tajam heechul ini menjadi temanku. Aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Aku mohon mengertilah atas pilihanku bummie..."

"Hyung... Aboji hanya mempermainkanmu, bahkan jika kau menyerahkan nyawa heechul hyung sekarang juga, kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain penyesalan. Kau tak akan memiliki sosok pelindung lagi. Hyung... temui aboji. Katakan padanya untuk menyelamatkan heechul hyung... Mari kita lihat, apa dia mau melakukannya."

Tak satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir leeteuk. Namun dia juga hanya terdiam saja.

"Kau tak mau hyung.? Baiklah, aku yang akan mendatangi aboji. Kau, hyung terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal. Aku membencimu." Kibum segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju ruangan yang sama sekali tak ingin ia kunjungi.

 **_o0o_**

"Permisi aboji, apa saya mengganggu.?" Ucap kibum berusaha selembut mungkin. Berharap sang ayah berkenan untuk menerimanya.

"Kau mengganggu kibum." Sebuah ucapan pedas yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan kibum sebelumnya. "Kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku. Tidak juga untuk keselamatan heechul."

"Aboji jebal... Heechul hyung telah banyak berkontribusi terhadap organisasi ini. Tidak pantaskah baginya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Tidak, dia terlalu banyak meminta. Aku tak bisa lagi bersikap lembut padanya. Namun jika teukie yang meminta, mungkin aku bisa sedikit longgar. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menjaminnya."

"Anda terlalu memilih alasan aboji. Teukie hyung memohon padamu atau tidak, sepertinya hasilnya akan sama saja. Anda terlalu takut dengan kemampuan heechul hyung yang berkembang diluar dugaan anda, saya tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Anda selalu memberinya iming-iming dengan kebebasan, tetapi dilain sisi anda berusaha untuk memusnahkannya. Apa anda merasa menyenangkan bermain-main dengan nyawa kami?".

Sebuah seringaian mengerikan kini tersungging di wajah tua yang mulai keriput itu. "Kau luar biasa seperti seharusnya kim kibum. Kau tahu segala rencanaku dengan sangat baik. Kau memang yang terhebat mungkin diatas heechul untuk urusan perencanaan."

"Kenapa tidak anda aktifkan saja racun miliknya. Dengan begitu, kematiannya lebih cepat daripada anda terus mempermainkannya. "Haruskah kita melakukannya," Kibum mencelos demi mendapat jawaban itu.

"Sepertinya memang percuma memohon kepada anda, kami akan mengusahakannya sendiri semampu kami." Tangan sang ayah segera membuat gesture sesaat setelah kibum berkata seperti itu, seakan berkata –silahkan anda pergi-.

Kibum dengan langkahnya yang panjang segera menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang menuju kamar heechul berada. Kakinya seakan lemas tanpa daya mengetahui segala kenyataan yang dia alami hari itu. Tidak berhasil menembus database milik bloody rose menjadi salah satu hal yang membuatnya merasa semakin gila.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Pukul 19:00**

"Eungh..." Suara lengguhan itu berhasil mengalihkan atensi seluruh yang hadir diruangan itu, beberapa saat setelah serum yang dibuat oleh uisa disuntikkan padanya.

"Chullie hyung, Gwenchana...?" Kyuhyun yang saat itu memiliki tempat terdekat tak memiliki banyak kesabaran dan sedikit tak berperasaan rupanya. Heechul yang masih belum sadar sempurna sudah diberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

Heechul masih berusaha untuk membuka matanya, berusaha untuk mengatasi silaunya cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kibum yang tengah berdiri di belakang kyuhyun menyadari hal itu. Tangannya segera ditaruhnya diatas mata heechul demi menghalangi sinar lampu yang berada diatas matanya.

"Heechul ah, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini.?" Sang dokter berusaha untuk memperoleh segenap perhatian namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Lelah..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir namja cantik itu yang mulai mengering dan masih sangat pucat.

"Geure, memang seperti itu seharusnya. Kau tertidur seharian pasti membuatmu sangat lelah. Cobalah untuk bangun." Perintah sang dokter tanpa belas kasihan melihat heechul yang masih begitu lemas.

"Uisa nim. Heechul hyung sangat lemas. Apakah tidak apa-apa dia bangun.?" Tanya namja bermata kecil bernama yesung itu khawatir.

"Ne, dia harus mencoba untuk bangun, aku harus memeriksa perkembangan racunnya. Dia tidak akan bisa bangun jika serum yang kubuat itu tidak berpengaruh padanya." Ucap sang dokter memberi keterangan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, heechul mencoba untuk bangun, meski beberapa kali dia gagal, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya dia berhasil. Heechul memang masih seperti heechul yang biasanya, heechul yang tak memiliki kata menyerah dikamusnya.

"Bagus. Serum ini harus kau injeksikan setiap hari. Ini tidak akan bisa menghilangkan seluruh racunnya, tapi bisa memperlambatnya. Aku akan terus meneliti racunnya menggunakan sample darahmu, aku harap bisa menemukan penawarnya."

"Dan kau teukie, berikan injeksi untuk heechul sehari sekali sebelum heechul bisa melakukannya sendiri. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tubuhnya akan sangat lemas dan sulit untuk digerakkan." Sang dokter muda nan tampan itu memberi wejangan pada roommate heechul.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." Kibum memandang tajam kearah leeteuk kemudian berganti memandang sang dokter dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Teukie, Teukie saja yang itu... Ah... bolehkah aku tidur lagi?. Aku sangat lelah..." Ucap heechul pelan. "Hyung..." Kibum segera protes.

"Andwe, usahakan untuk tetap terjaga chullie. kau sudah terlalu lama dalam kondisi tidak sadar, aku khawatir kondisimu akan memburuk kembali jika kau tidak melakukan beberapa gerakan yang akan merangsang tersebarnya serum yang kubuat. Arra..?" Sekali lagi sang dokter memberi perintah.

"Molla, aku tidak janji. Hanya tidur saja tidak boleh." Sungut heechul mendengar perintah sang dokter.

"Yha... kau harus patuh dengan perintahku. Aku ini doktermu..." pekik sang dokter tak sadar.

"Yha... jangan membentakku, aku ini pasienmu..." Heechul sama sekali tak mau kalah meski suaranya tak bisa menandingi sang dokter. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah dokter dan pasien itu, kecuali dua orang. Kibum dan leeteuk yang masih setia dengan wajah dingin mereka.

 **_o0o_**

# **bloody rose headquarters**

"Kim heechul, namja b*$ #^%n itu... lagi-lagi dia..." Seorang namja yang mulai mencapai senjanya dan berwajah sangar itu mencak-mencak mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya.

"Tapi kini dia sedang sekarat berkat _toxic_ yang sedang dikembangkan oleh park seongsaengnim itu. Dia mungkin akan mati besok sajangnim." Seorang namja tampan dengan topi hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya itu yang menjawab.

"Meski begitu, sayang sekali kita kehilangan junsu. Heechul benar-benar agen yang hebat bisa membunuh junsu dengan begitu rapi. Bisakah kita memiliknya jika dia bisa bertahan hidup yoochun ah?." Orang tua itu mulai memperlihatkan sifat aslinya yang licik.

"Anda tidak bisa memilikinya sajangnim. Pertama, dia adalah agen terbaik milik black shadow, jadi black shadow tak akan mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja. Kedua, mereka saling terikat dalam hubungan keluarga yang sangat kental, saya ragu dia mau bergabung dengan anda sajangnim. Yang terakhir, ada sebuah alat deteksi radar yang dapat menyebarkan toxic berbahaya. Toxic itu bisa membunuh dalam hitungan menit. Tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri dari teror alat tersebut sajangnim. Satu-satunya alat yang bisa untuk menonaktifkan alat tersebut ada ditangan ketua choi, tapi entah dimana dan bagaimana bentuknya tak seorangpun yang tahu."

"Choi... Aku akan menghancurkanmu... Kita pasti bisa merebut anak-anak choi itu, iyakan yoochun ah, yunho ah.?"

" Jika itu anda, kami yakin anda bisa." Jawab namja tampan lainnya yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan senyum manis terukir dibibirnya.

Mata tuan kim sang sajangnim itu mulai nyalang memandang foto heechul yang tengah berjalan dengan mengenakan kaca mata hitam, dan pakaian santai itu. Rasa ingin memiliki heechul dan saudara-saudaranya begitu menggebu di dalam otaknya.

 **_o0o_**

# **Black shadow headquarters**

 **# A Week later**

Heechul nampak sudah dapat berjalan kembali meski masih terlihat terhuyung-huyung dan sewaktu-waktu dapat roboh. Rupanya leeteuk menjaganya dengan sangat baik, tidak peduli sebelumnya dia memiliki niat untuk membiarkan heechul tidak selamat. Atau mungkin juga karena leeteuk terlalu yakin, serum yang diberikannya setiap hari hanya mampu untuk memperpanjang umur heechul, hari demi hari.

"Kau mau kemana chullie?. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak sendirian, kau ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Kau belum sehat" Leeteuk yang sebelumnya pergi untuk membeli buah-buahan segar segera mencoba membantunya melangkah.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakanku teukie. Aku tidak mau menjadi terlalu rapuh dan tidak berguna. Aku mungkin tak memiliki banyak sisa waktu, jadi aku ingin menikmatinya. Dan kau juga tahu, aku tak akan bisa sehat teukie" Ucapnya lemah.

"Aku akan terus menemanimu kemanapun itu."

"Sekarang, kau boleh menemaniku. Tidak untuk nanti, ada tempat dimana kau tak bisa dan tak boleh menjangkauku. Kau mengerti...?"

"Molla. Aku bodoh chullie. Aku tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Arra... sekarang pergilah... Aku ingin sendiri teukie"

"Kau menghindariku chullie...?"

"Aku harus melakukannya. Demi diriku sendiri, dan demi dirimu juga."

"Aku tak mengerti..."

"Kau bodoh, makanya kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Pergilah teukie. Cari informasi atau kerjakan misi level D. Itu cukup menyenangkan dan nostalgic sekali." Heechul kembali memamerkan seringaiannya yang telah lama disembunyikannya.

"Tidak akan menyenangkan jika tanpamu,"

"Tidak akan menyenangkan jika tak kau coba terlebih dahulu,"

"Chullie..."

"Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Kau belum bisa menyuntik dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku bisa teukie,"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Aku juga sedang tidak mau melihatmu,"

"Jinjja,?"

"Nde..."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang kau mau, bertahanlah hidup chullie, Setidaknya sampai aku kembali"

"Bersenang-senanglah teukie,"

Leeteuk segera keluar kembali dari kamarnya dengan pandangan mata yang layu. Tanpa diduga, kibum yang berniat untuk mengunjungi heechul berpapasan dengan leeteuk. Tatapan tajam dan dingin yang diberikan kibum tak pernah berubah. Mungkin kibum telah benar-benar membencinya.

Teukie hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Iya, dia tahu dia memang salah telah membuat keputusan gila itu. tapi dia tak pernah berniat mengubah keputusannya sama sekali, saat itu maupun sekarang. Biarlah dia sendiri yang menangung semua dosa itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau melakukannya lagi hyung. Berbaik hatilah sedikit dengan tubuhmu. Kau harus memberinya cukup istirahat" Heechul terhenyak sesaat ketika tak menyadari datangnya seseorang dikamarnya yang luas.

"Aku tidak bisa bummie, tubuh ini tak memberiku cukup waktu." Kini kim heechul lebih sering tersenyum dibanding sebelumnya. Hanya saja senyum itu adalah sebuah senyuman miris yang tak seorangpun suka melihatnya.

"Kau mengatakan itu lagi hyung."

"Hahahaha... aku tak punya banyak kata sekarang bummie,"

"Kau hanya malas mengatakan hal lain hyung,"

"Nde, aku harus menghematnya untuk kukatakan pada orang yang seharusnya, bummie,"

"Nuguya?,"

"Kau mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik bummie,"

"Aku tak mengerti,"

"Kau pintar, aku yakin kau akan mengerti nanti,"

"Berbicara denganmu membuatku tak bisa berfikir hyung,"

"Hahhaha... jangan pikirkan hal yang tak penting,"

"Aku pergi hyung, ada misi untukku hari ini, aku kesini hanya memastikan kau tak apa-apa."

"Kau melakukannya setiap hari bummie, kau takut teukie akan membunuhku?,"

"Tentu saja, eh...? Hyung...?" Kibum baru saja tersadar dari kalimatnya sendiri. Heechul mengetahui tentang pertengkaran hari itu.

"Aku tahu bummie, aku mendengar semua. Karena itu, aku akan mengakhirinya. Aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkannya bummie."

"Apa maksudmu hyung...?"

"Aku yang mengajak teukie ke neraka ini. Aku orang yang berdosa bummie. Aku memang pantas diberi hukuman oleh langit."

"Hyung..."

"Ini rahasia bummie, kau tak boleh membocorkannya. Kau mengerti...? sekalipun itu pada teukie. Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan membuatnya tak bisa menutup lagi selamanya," Ancam heechul.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya hyung,"

"Sayang sekali, kemampuanmu sama sekali bukan tandinganku bummie,"

"Arra... tapi hatimu terlalu murni hyung,"

"Aku sudah belajar melukai sejak berumur 10 tahun. Aku sudah mengambil nyawa orang sejak umurku 12 tahun. Sampai sekarang entah berapa banyak yang sudah kubunuh dengan pedang kusanagi no ryuu milikku ini. Menambah satu lagi, sepertinya bukan masalah bagiku." Wajah heechul kini terlihat meremahkan.

Baiklah, mungkin sekarang kibum mulai sedikit takut. "Aku akan diam hyung. Sebagai imbalannya, ketika kau butuh seseorang untuk melakukan apapun, harus aku orang yang kau tuju. Kau harus menjanjikannya untukku hyung..."

Sebuah anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan kibum sebelumnya. "Sekarang pergilah,dan jangan terluka agar aku bisa menggunakanmu."

Kibumpun segera meninggalkan kamar heechul sesaat setelah ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Loh, Kibum disini. Kau mau kemana sekarang?." Namja ikan itu rupanya yang kini datang mengunjungi kamar heechul. Ah... bagaimana kim heechul bisa mempertahankan kecantikannya kalau setiap akan istirahat ada yang mengganggunya.

"Loh, kibum..." Dan sekarang, itu suara si monyet kelebihan gusi yang cerewet luar binasa.

"Hy hyung... Aku baru saja menengok heenim hyung. Ternyata dia baik-baik saja. Jadi, mari biarkan dia sendiri, dia sedang menakutkan sekarang." Kibum membuat barier sempurna demi membuat duo berisik itu tak membuat kekacauan di kamar heechul.

"Terimakasih bummie, tolong usir dua bocah ramai itu. Aku lelah sekali." Suara heechul masih sedikit pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat duo ramai itu cemberut.

"Yha hyung, kami datang karena ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kenapa kau mengusir kami?. Dan lagi, aku sudah berumur 21 tahun, jadi aku bukan bocah." Mencak donghae tak terima.

"Baiklah, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Heechul tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya tak mau diganggu. "Anda dengar sendiri, chullie hyung baik-baik saja. Jadi silahkan mengunjunginya lain waktu," tambah kibum menyebalkan.

"Baiklah... hyung, aku akan melihatmu lagi setelah misi level C nanti selesai. Tidak akan lama, jadi usahakan mendapat istirahat yang berkualitas, nde...?." Ucap eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau berisik monyet jelek, pergi sana..." Heechul segera melempar bantalnya yang berwarna merah itu kearah eunhyuk.

"Baiklah aku pergi hyung. Akan kubawakan oleh-oleh dari jepang nanti. Sayonara..." Eunhyuk sama sekali tak mengenal kata kapok. Hanya saja setelahnya mereka langsung pergi. Mereka menyadari, heechul memang butuh banyak istirahat setelah semua yang terjadi padanya.

Kini tinggalah heechul sendiri. Kakinya yang masih bergetar dipaksanya untuk terus melangkah.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Dark shadow Research**

"Bagaimana uisa nim. Apakah yang aku minta sudah ada?." Heechul, namja tampan itu entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana, tepat dibelakang sang dokter yang tengah serius dengan beberapa tabung reaksi dan juga bahan-bahan kimia yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh heechul.

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukannya chullie ah. Mungkinkah mereka membuat racun ini dengan sembarangan. Yang artinya tidak ada yang dapat membuat penawarnya. Arsenik menjadi salah satu bahannya, itu yang baru aku ketahui. Dosisnya terlalu tinggi, mungkin ada beberapa bahan yang justru membuat kadarnya sedikit menurun. Tapi aku tak tahu itu apa." Sang uisa melanjutkan kembali penelitiannya. Matanya kini terpusat sempurna pada mikroskop dihadapannya.

"Mianhae chullie ah..." ucapnya ditengah kesibukannya itu. "Untuk...?" Tentu saja heechul bukanlah namja yang bisa membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang lain. Kalimat ambigu itu sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa menyembuhkanmu dari racun itu."

 **_o0o_TBC_o0o_**

 **Special thanks bwat emon204.  
Sejujurnya kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yg bersedia ngreview epep ku...**

 **Fuyu sungguh sangat tersanjung,**

 **kalau itu mungkin masih blum di chapter ini chingu, mianhae...  
Flashback masih terus berlanjut.**

 **Ryeowook oppa cebol?, sebenarnya fuyu gg tega nulis gitu, tapi melihat kenyataannya sekarang, fuyu pikir... ehmm... etooo... :P  
Yups, itu kode rahasia chingu, beberapa fuyu sebutin, beberapa gg...**

 **Jujur, awalnya itu kesalahan, tapi fuyu pikir, lanjut aja. mungkin nnti bisa jadi keuntungan tersendiri buat fuyu,**

 **hahahaha...**

 **Gamsaheyo chingu, sebenarnya fuyu udah buat sampe chap. 3,**

 **Tapi fuyu pengen liat review'a...**

 **sedikit sepi, tapi fuyu bahagia ada emon, mungkin bwat yg lain masih ada lain kali... :)**

 **Fuyu bikin ff juga karena fuyu suka,**

 **Fuyu masih terus berharap review dari yang lain..  
:)**

 **#bow,**


	4. Survive

**Sacrifice**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior and DBSK © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, a Little bit Angst.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Fuyuhime Ryuu

 **-o0o-**

 ** _Don't compare our brotherhood to the flower that blooms only in summer,_**

 ** _Instead compare it to the river that flows forever_**

 **_o0o_**

 **Chapter 4: SURVIVE**

"Aku mungkin tak bisa menyembuhkanmu dari racun itu." Ucap sang uisa pelan seakan penuh dengan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

"Tidak perlu menyembuhkanku. Hanya buat aku hidup lebih lama. Aku pasti akan bertahan, tidak peduli bagaimanapun caraku. Aku hanya akan mengambil imbalanku, dan setelahnya, aku tidak akan apa-apa." Wajah heechul yang masih sangat pucat itu terlihat mengembangkan senyuman. Senyuman yang seolah telah menerima apapun yang digariskan takdir untuk dilaluinya.

"Aku akan terus mengusahakannya chullie ah. Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku harap kau juga begitu." Namja muda nan tampan penyandang predikat dokter jenius itu nampak kembali bergumul dengan barang-barang dihadapannya. Tak dibiarkannya waktu berlalu begitu saja.

"Zhoumi sshi, jangan terlalu khawatir. Sekarang aku masih bisa bertahan. Aku pergi dulu." Heechul segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperdengarkan suara sedikitpun. Pantas saja dia mendapat julukan phantom. Zhoumi, namja tampan yang terlihat sibuk dengan alat-alat kimia dihadapannya, mau tak mau memandang punggung sempit milik sang beta tersebut. Zhoumipun turut sakit melihat heechul yang nampak lemah seperti itu.

_o0o_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu chullie ah..." Tuan choi, namja yang telah mencapai kepala 6 namun lekuk rupawannya belum menghilang sama sekali itu nampak tengah menikmati kopi dihadapannya.

"Seperti yang anda harapkan aboji," Sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan heechul untuknya, namun roman mukanya segera dibuatnya senatural mungkin. "Syukurlah..." Jawabnya tak kalah ambigu.

"Aboji, bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu pada anda?". Tanya heechul setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa nyaman itu.

Tuan choi yang kini tengah sibuk dengan cerutu ditangannya mulai memandang heechul serius. Selama ini baru beberapa kali heechul meminta sesuatu padanya, sedang permintaannya tak ada yang membuat tuan choi mengatakan 'iya' tanpa syarat. "Apa yang kau inginkan chullie ah...?".

"Alat untuk mematikan pelacak yang anda miliki aboji." Heechul menjawab setenang air danau. "Apa yang kau katakan chullie ah...? tidak ada alat seperti itu padaku." Tuan choi nampak berkelit.

"Haruskah... anda merasakan apa yang saya rasakan saat ini aboji?. Setidaknya anda akan tahu, bagaimana rasanya orang sekarat membuat permintaan terakhirnya." Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah alat injeksi dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerja tuan choi.

"Untuk apa kau memintanya padaku chullie?. Kau ingin mematikan pelacak milikmu dan menuju rumah sakit untuk mengobati racunmu?." Tuan choi mulai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bisakah...?. Anda lebih tahu bagaimana keadaan saya saat ini aboji, dan anda tahu, saya bukan orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Heechul nampak menggenggam erat alat injeksi ditangannya. Sebuah seringaian ditampilkannya tanpa rasa takut.

"Untuk mendapatkannya, kau perlu membunuhku chullie. Karena sebelum aku mati, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya." Baiklah, suara tuan choi mulai sedikit bergetar. Apa dia takut?. Mungkin juga, mengingat kemampuan heechul yang cukup mengerikan.

"Arraseo, untuk mendapatkannya, saya pasti akan membunuh anda. Dalam beberapa waktu kedepan, saya mohon anda mengantisipasinya. Jangan biarkan perhatian anda tertuju kearah lain selain pada saya. Untuk sementara, saya hanya akan menjadi anak yang manis, mengingat terakhir kali anda menggunakan teukie untuk mencoba membunuh saya. Terimakasih untuk waktunya aboji." Heechul segera memasukkan alat injeksinya kedalam saku celananya. Tak lupa sebuah senyum yang sangat manis diperlihatkannya dengan cuma-cuma yang malah sukses membuat tuan choi merasa ngeri.

Heechul segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu, tapi tubuhnya limbung sejenak memaksanya untuk mencengkeram sofa yang kebetulan tepat berada di sisi kanan daun pintu. Tangan kirinya nampak memijat keningnya pelan.

"Gwenchana chullie ah...?" Tanya tuan choi dari meja kerjanya. Sebuah pertanyaan bernada khawatir yang sangat kontras dengan seringaiannya di bibir tebalnya itu.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya, tolong khawatirkan diri anda sendiri aboji. Saat ini, tangan saya masih cukup cepat untuk melepaskan nyawa anda."

"Biar bagaimanapun, kau salah satu anakku chullie..."

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan saya, permisi." Heechul benar-benar tak ingin bertele-tele ditempat itu. Tangan kirinya segera meraih kenop bundar dan memutarnya hingga pintu dapat terbuka sempurna.

Heechul memamerkan seringaiannya sesaat sebelum kembali menutup pintunya dan berlalu dari hadapan tuan choi.

Sejak awal, tuan choi memang sudah menganggap heechul sebagai salah satu anaknya yang akan sangat berbahaya nantinya, tapi bukan dalam artian akan mengkhianatinya. Saat ini heechul justru memberi peringatan keras padanya, haruskah membunuh heechul saat ini juga?. Tapi tuan choi pikir, heechul masih punya kelemahan yang diketahuinya sejak awal, park leeteuk.

Sementara heechul, sejenak setelah ia keluar dari ruangan itu segera menggunakan alat injeksi yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan pada tuan choi. Rupanya itu hanyalah serum yang biasa ia gunakan seminggu terakhir ini. "Pabo..." ucapnya pelan.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamarnya yang sepi. Ditatapnya kembali foto besar yang berada disudut barat kamarnya, fotonya dengan leeteuk 4 tahun yang lalu setelah melakukan perjalanan ke jerman untuk membunuh bandar narkoba.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aboji kejar dengan memanfaatkan kami?. Menguasai perdagangan pasar gelap?, bahkan dia sudah dikenal sebagai salah satu orang penting negeri berkat asetnya di berbagai perusahaan dunia, majalah forbes juga sudah mencatatnya sebagai salah satu orang terkaya dunia. Pasti sekarang hanya ketamakan yang dimilikinya. Hehh..." Heechul memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya itu.

_o0o_

 **#35 years ago.**

Seorang namja muda dengan setelan jas rapi nampak berjalan dibawah rintik air hujan. Kaki jenjangnya sedikit dipaksanya berlari di atas air yang menggenang dibeberapa sudut jalan berlubang.

Sebuah bar yang cukup ramai dengan penerangan yang minim nampaknya menjadi tempat tujuan sang namja muda.

"Min hyuk ah... Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang kemari, Apa blue house mendapat masalah lagi?" Seorang bartender nampak mendekatinya dan mengangsurkan segelas cairan berwarna kuning ke hadapan namja muda tersebut.

"Anni hyung, aku sudah keluar dari sana sebulan yang lalu." Sang namja muda yang dipanggil min hyuk itu segera menyambut minuman yang diberikan sang bartender padanya.

"Waeyo...?" Tentu saja kaget. Untuk dapat bekerja di kediaman presiden bukanlah perkara yang gampang. Banyak tahapan yang harus dilalui demi memperoleh posisi tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka bekerja disana hyung. Semua penuh dusta. Korupsi, peredaran obat-obatan terlarang, penggelapan dana, dan penyuapan. Mereka membiarkan itu semua hyung. Dan kami harus melindungi apa yang mereka lakukan itu dengan taruhan nyawa kami." Choi minhyuk yang berumur 29 tahun itu nampak mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Yha... Minhyuk ah... Jangan bicara seperti itu. Tempat ini ramai, bisa saja kau dianggap penghianat negara jika mengatakan itu." Sang bartender mulai khawatir dengan ucapan minhyuk yang dianggapnya sudah agak mabuk itu.

"Jika mereka bisa menyuap petinggi negara, maka aku akan menyuap Tuhan." Minhyuk segera mencengkeram kerah sang bartender dan menariknya mendekat. "Hyung, aku akan membuat pasukanku sendiri. Akan aku kuasai negara ini dan akan aku jalankan sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan. Aku juga ingin para tikus berperut gembung itu tahu, bahwa aku, Choi minhyuk. Akan menundukkan mereka hingga mereka harus mencium kakiku. Aku sudah lelah menjadi tameng hyung, sedang mereka sama sekali tak pernah menghargainya dan malah berfoya-foya. Bergabunglah denganku hyung."

"Yha... yha... minhyuk ah... Kau sudah sangat mabuk. Berhentilah minum dan tidurlah dikamarku." Namja bartender tersebut nampak gelagapan mendengar setiap ucapan yang dikeluarkan namja ceria yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama itu.

"Aku akan menjadikan mereka semua sebagai budakku. Akan kutundukkan dunia dengan kekuatanku. Dan akan aku beritahukan pada mereka apa itu rasa takut dan putus asa, hingga mereka bersedia mengakui kekuasaan absolutku. Dan jika negara ini harus hancur, akulah yang akan menghancurkannya." Sang bartender segera meraih tubuh minhyuk yang sudah sangat mabuk setelah meminum beberapa botol bir di hadapannya itu.

"Kekecewaan seperti apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini min hyuk ah... Adik kecil yang ceria." Nada lirih itu mewakili rasa getir yang dirasakan sang bartender.

_o0o_

Apa yang dikatakan choi minhyuk rupanya bukanlah isapan jempol semata. Beberapa waktu kemudian dia mulai membangun kerajaannya dengan menghubungi teman-temannya yang memiliki pemikiran sama dan punya tujuan dan juga dendam yang sama pada negara.

Semakin lama organisasi yang diberinya nama black shadow itu semakin berkembang. Beberapa pejabat menggunakan jasanya. Black shadow ini bergerak dibidang apapun yang menjadi inti dari perkembangan negara. Menjadi bodyguard dengan bayaran tak hanya uang, tetapi juga informasi penting yang dimiliki klien, bergabung dalam pasar saham, menyuap para petinggi demi informasi rahasia negara, menjadi _assassin_ , dan segala macam pekerjaan kotor mereka lakukan. Dengan satu tujuan, menguasai negara dan menjadikannya tunduk dibawah kuasa black shadow bukan pada kepala negara mereka yang sebenarnya sangat lemah itu.

Cukup frontal tapi begitulah choi minhyuk ketika dia memiliki suatu keinginan. Tak bisa dibantah dan tak bisa dilawan.

Belum puas dengan anggota black shadow, dia segera berkeliling wilayah korea demi menemukan bocah-bocah kecil yang berpotensi, kemudian dilatihnya sejak kecil untuk dijadikannya anjing-anjingnya yang setia dan juga mesin pembunuh yang tangguh. Bocah-bocah yang terpilih dan ternyata lemah, akan dikalahkan oleh mereka yang lebih kuat. Begitulah hukum rimba dijalankan disana. Tidak ada tempat pergi maupun kembali bagi bocah-bocah naas itu, hingga mereka akan lebih memilih untuk menjemput mautnya diusia belia.

Choi minhyuk dengan ambisinya yang kuat, terus dan terus menjadi orang yang serakah dan tamak. Beberapa teman yang awalnya bergabung dengannya memilih untuk tak terlibat lagi dengan kegiatan organisasi yang dibentuknya bersama itu. Mereka merasa sudah tak sepaham dan sejalan lagi dengan visi dan misi yang diusung oleh minhyuk.

Tak ada yang tahu, takdir apa yang akan menunggu keserakahan minhyuk kelak.

 **#Flashback end.**

_o0o_

Senja telah menggantung di langit barat. Leeteuk masih saja termenung di tepi sungai han. Sebuah tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Yha... kembalikan dompetku!. Dowajoseyo... Dompetku, namja itu mencuri dompetku...!" Sebuah teriakan yang cukup mengusik gendang telinga leeteuk yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya.

Leeteuk, seorang yang memiliki jiwa keadilan yang tinggi, segera melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang kearah suara berasal.

Namun setelah beberapa langkah, kakinya membatu seketika melihat siapa namja yang tengah berteriak-teriak kecopetan itu, dan siapa yang dia kejar.

Cho kyuhyun, namja yang berteriak-teriak kecopetan dan roommatenya lee sungmin, namja yang dengan lincah berlari sambil sesekali cekikikan tak jelas itu.

Beberapa orang dewasa nampak membantu kyuhyun mengejar sungmin, tetapi bagian yang menyedihkan adalah orang-orang itu bahkan tak mampu mengejar kyuhyun yang tengah lari pontang panting itu, apalagi untuk mengejar sungmin yang lincah itu. Mustahil.

Leeteuk yang melihat sungmin menuju arahnya segera memasang muka segarang yang dia bisa, -tapi sama sekali tak berhasil itu- dan kemudian menghadang langkah kelinci bandel dan juga si tukang nge-game itu dengan santai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan...?" Sungmin yang melihat wajah yang seharusnya mengerikan itu berhenti mendadak tanpa aba-aba, membuat kyuhyun yang terlanjur berlari cepat tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dan berakhir menabrak sungmin yang berada di depannya.

"Alpha..." Pekik sungmin kaget yang setelahnya mendapat hadiah jitakan dari jemari kurus milik leeteuk itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?. Berlatih eoh...?" Wajah garang leeteuk benar-benar sangat lucu dan sama sekali tidak pantas dimilikinya itu.

"Chogi... chogi... kyunnie mengejarku hyung, aku ketakutan makanya aku lari..." si gigi kelinci lee sungmin tampak mencari pembelaan.

"yha... kau mengambil dompetku, mempergunakan uangku, merampas hakku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengejarmu minnie hyung..." Kyuhyun nampak berapi-api dengan pembelaan versinya.

Oke, kyuhyun memang kadang-kadang lebay dan membuat kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu cengo untuk sesaat.

"Sudah, kalian segeralah pulang. Kalian sudah selesai dengan misi kalian kan.? Atau kalian malah tak memiliki misi apapun dan hanya bermain-main saja.? Aku pasti akan menghukum kalian."

"Nde... kami akan pulang alpha-san..." Kedua namja muda ini sejak kecil memang kadang-kadang membuat leeteuk kesal.

Kedua namja itu segera kabur sesaat setelah mengatakannya. "kau juga harus segera pulang hyung, sebelum aku menghukummu." Ucap kyuhyun setengah berteriak dari kejauhan. Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum dan kembali ke tepi sungai han dan kembali melamun.

"Heechul ah... Bagaimana akhir cerita yang kita miliki ini akan berakhir...?" Ucapnya lirih sambil terus memandang pantulan jembatan yang bercahaya itu dari datarnya air sungai han yang gelap. Di usapnya wajah tirus itu dengan kedua tangannya, berharap beban yang dikandungnya akan turut luruh.

_o0o_

"Bummie, Kau sudah selesai melakukan tugasmu?." Kim heechul nampak terlibat pembicaraan dengan seseorang yang berada diluar sana.

"Bisa kau datang kekamarku?, Nde aku akan menunggumu." Pembicaraan singkat itu berakhir begitu saja.

_o0o_

Park leeteuk tengah melajukan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang sudah kita hafal sebagai ruangan milik tuan choi minhyuk itu.

Leeteuk membungkuk sopan sesaat setelah melihat tuan choi duduk di kursi empuknya seperti biasa. "Aboji, anda memanggil saya?" Ucapnya halus.

"Nde, kemarilah teukie. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Kau sudah sehat benar bukan?" Leeteuk segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan tuan choi dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"Aku punya misi untukmu. Misi ini adalah misi level S. Apa kamu bersedia melakukannya.?" Tanya tuan choi hati-hati.

"Nde, akan saya usahakan aboji. Jadi misi seperti apa yang akan anda berikan pada saya aboji?".

Merekapun segera memulai pembicaraan mengenai misi yang diterima oleh leeteuk.

"Jangan lupa, misi ini sangat penting untuk kemajuan organisasi kita. Hari kamis nanti teukie." Tuan choi memberikan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Baiklah aboji saya menerima misi ini, saya permisi." Park leeteuk segera memohon diri, dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tuan choi mengulum senyum puas. Dilihatnya park leeteuk hingga ia tak terlihat lagi.

_o0o_

Dua orang namja tampan tengah berjalan dikeramaian chongdamdong market. keduanya berjalan dengan langkah santai.

"Chullie hyung, kau yakin tidak apa-apa menemui mereka?." Seorang namja yang mengenakan setelan T-shirt warna daun dengan kerah V-neck dipadu dengan celana jins ¾ berwana hitam.

"Mereka yang memintaku bummie. Jika mereka macam-macam, apa kau pikir kita tak bisa mengatasinya, eoh?. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi bummie." Ucap kim heechul, namja tampan yang saat itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru tua dan celana berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya yang bangir lengkap dengan jam tangan dan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang menambah sempurna penampilannya.

"Anni hyung, aku percaya padamu."Balas kibum yakin. Heechul hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi jawaban kibum tersebut.

"Kita menunggu disini bummie."

"Nde hyung."

_o0o_

"Kyu... Aku kadang merasa ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Menurutmu apa kita bisa bebas kyu.?" Seorang namja berwajah manis dengan gigi kelinci dan mata foxynya menatap namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Aku kira kau sudah tak memiliki pikiran itu lagi hyung." Cho kyuhyun, namja tampan dan berkulit pucat itu sedikit tercenung mendengar pertanyaan roommate nya, mengingat dia sendiri sudah mengubur pikiran itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Anni, aku hanya berfikir, apa kita akan mati disini juga?. Sejujurnya aku terlalu lelah kyu untuk terus menjalani hidup seperti ini. Kadang aku berfikir untuk menyerah saja pada hidup yang buruk ini. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkannya?." Sungmin mulai sedikit merajuk.

"Ribuan kali hyung, tapi aku masih terlalu sayang pada kalian makanya aku selalu membatalkan niatku itu. Akupun kadang masih berharap ada suatu keajaiban yang bisa membuat kita terlepas dari belenggu mengerikan ini." Entah bagaimana, setiap kali membicarakan tentang kebebasan yang sulit mereka raih, kyuhyun selalu meneteskan air mata.

Sungmin yang merasa bersalah segera merangkul kyuhyun. "Mianhae kyunnie, aku bersalah..." Jemari sungmin yang putih dan sedikit pendek itu segera mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes tersebut.

"Sudahlah hyung. Bukankah sudah lama kita tahu, kebebasan itu begitu mahal bagi kita. Lagipula sulit bagiku untuk menjadi egois dan meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Aboji bilang, jika salah satu dari kita membuat kesalahan, maka seluruhnya akan turut menanggungnya bukan.?"

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mendengar kalimat kyuhyun tersebut. "Mari kita melupakannya saja kyu. Mari kita jalani apa yang ada dihadapan kita. Biar takdir yang menentukan kemana kita akan berlabuh nantinya. Tuhan maha tahu, Dia berjanji tak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan kita, meski kadang aku meragukannya karena merasa aku tak lagi mampu." Kini sungmin turut meneteskan air mata.

"Hyung jangan seperti ini. Kita namja dan kita harus menjadi kuat hyung. Demi apapun, namja menangis itu sungguh tak elite hyung." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman setannya, begitu juga dengan sungmin. Nampak jelas beban yang dikandungnya sedikit berkurang.

_o0o_

"Dimana posisinya?." Seorang namja yang tengah menggunakan pakaian olah raga lengkap nampak tengah berbicara melalui earphone kecil ditelinganya.

"Diarah jam 2?. Oke, aku akan mengambilnya dari gedung H." Namja yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan berkepala agak besar itu nampak berjalan dengan langkah lebar seakan berkejaran dengan waktu.

Sebuah tas golf nampak tersampir dipundaknya yang kokoh, Lengkap dengan beberapa alat pemukul bola golf yang sedikit menyembul ke atas tersebut.

Kini dirinya telah memasuki sebuah bangunan hotel megah dengan beberapa tingkatan lantai. "Jeremy kim" Ucapnya sedikit pelan saat seorang resepsionis menanyakan identitasnya.

"Ini kartu pass kamar anda. Ini kamar yang telah anda pesan, kamar nomor 2013." Sang resepsionis segera memberikan sebuah kartu yang berguna untuk membuka pintu kamarnya nanti.

"Gamsahamnida".Balas namja tampan yang ternyata memiliki mata yang sangat kecil itu lengkap dengan jemarinya yang tak kalah imut. Kaki panjangnya segera melangkah menuju salah satu lift disudut ruangan tersebut.

Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, namja tampan itu lebih memilih untuk menatap layar handphonenya. Matanya terlihat menyendu saat melihat sebuah photo yang terpampang dilayar handphonenya tersebut. "Jongjin ah..." Lirihnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, namja itupun segera beranjak memasuki kotak lift yang akan membawanya ke beberapa lantai diatas bangunan tersebut.

Sesaat setelah menemukan kamarnya, namja tersebut segera membuka tas golfnya sesaat setelah dirinya sampai di kamar yang telah dipesankan untuknya tersebut. Beberapa tongkat golf dikeluarkannya begitu saja dan menyisakan beberapa besi berwarna hitam metalik didalamnya.

Dengan lincah segera dikeluarkannya satu persatu dan segera merakitnya menjadi sebuah benda yang setiap orang ketahui sebagai senjata api laras panjang lengkap dengan peredam suara yang dipasang dimoncong senapan tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, diapun segera mengarahkan moncong senjatanya kesuatu arah setelah sebelumnya membuat lubang yang tak terlalu lebar namun cukup untuk menampung moncong senjata yang tengah dikongkangnya tersebut, disebuah jendela kaca dengan menggunakan alat khusus yang dimilikinya. Dan dia mulai menghitung mundur seperti kebiasaannya, seakan memberi waktu pada mangsanya untuk menikmati beberapa hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

"5..." Matanya sudah membidik mangsanya dengan tajam.

"4..." Sebuah ruangan terlihat diseberang sana, beberapa orang berdasi sepertinya tengah mengadakan sebuah pertemuan. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"3..." Orang-orang di ruangan yang cukup lebar dengan aneka makanan lezat dihadapan mereka, nampak tertawa-tawa tanpa menyadari, dewa maut tengah mengintai mereka.

"2..." Sebuah senyum mengerikan terlihat jelas dari bibirnya saat melihat orang-orang yang tengah dibidiknya itu menuangkan wine berwarna pekat ke gelasnya masing-masing. Masih dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"1..." Jemari pendeknya segera menarik pelatuk yang berada ditangannya itu. Sebuah timah panas meluncur dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti oleh mata telanjang.

"Time over..." Ucapan terakhirnya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman puas terlihat jelas diwajahnya timah panas yang keluarkan senjatanya tepat mengenai sasaran. Sekali lagi dipandanginya beberapa orang yang nampak panik dan ketakutan melihat darah yang keluar dari kepala rekan mereka.

Namja berparas tampan itu segera menghubungi seseorang melalui handphonenya, "Mission complete." Ucapnya tegas, dan segera mematikan sambungan jarak jauhnya itu. Diapun kembali membongkar senjata apinya, memasukkannya kembali dengan sangat rapi, mengenakan kembali kaca mata hitam yang sebelumnya dilepaskannya itu, juga tak lupa memasukkan kembali tongkat golf yang sebelumnya dikeluarkannya juga.

Setelah merasa seluruhnya beres, namja itu segera keluar dengan langkah santai seakan tak ada satupun yang dikhawatirkannya.

Tepat setelah dia menjejakkan kaki diluar gedung tersebut, beberapa polisi nampak mendatangi ruang resepsionis guna menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan polisi. seperti apa anda melihat orang yang mencurigakan memasuki hotel ini dan sebagainya.

Namja berkacamata hitam yang sudah sedikit jauh dari hotel tersebut segera mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Lamban," Ucapnya meremehkan kesigapan polisi korea demi mencari pelaku pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi tersebut.

Tak memperdulikan apapun, dia segera memasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggunya di pelataran parkir tersebut. "Otte yesung, hyung...?" Seorang namja mungil yang ternyata tengah duduk dibangku pengemudi itu yang bertanya.

"Beres wookie," Ucapnya seraya memamerkan senyumannya yang selalu menenangkan siapapun.

Mobil hitam itupun segera melaju membelah ramainya seoul di siang itu.

_o0o_

"Kim heechul imnida, dan ini adik saya, kim kibum." Ucap heechul sesaat setelah orang yang lama ditunggunya terlihat. Kibum sedikit kaget dengan perkenalan itu. Adik?. Entah mengapa perasaannya menghangat mendengar kata tersebut keluar dari orang yang begitu di hormatinya. Heechul membungkuk sesaat meski dia tahu orang dihadapannya itu tengah mengangsurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu heechul sshi, Kau orang yang sedikit tak sopan rupanya, dan juga cantik." Orang dihadapannya itu berucap, entah itu pujian atau hinaan, tapi kim heechul tak peduli dengan itu.

"Terimakasih. Jadi, apa yang anda inginkan dari saya hingga anda meminta pertemuan ini Kim Buyeong sshi?."Tanya heechul masih dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Luar biasa kau bisa tahu namaku. Anak choi minhyuk benar-benar hebat. Aku jadi semakin ingin memilikimu heechul sshi. Pesanlah dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengatakan keperluanku." Heechul sedikit mengernyit demi mendengar kalimat 'ingin memiliki' yang diucapkan oleh tuan kim tersebut.

Tapi bukan kim heechul namanya jika tak bisa mengendalikan situasi dihadapannya. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya kim sshi, tapi yang menemukan anda bukanlah saya, tetapi adik saya ini." Heechul segera memasang senyuman meremehkannya. "Melon soda 2, terimakasih." Ucapnya saat pelayan menghampirinya.

"Wah... Aku semakin ingin memiliki satu set saudaramu chullie ah... Daebak... Eh kenapa kau memilih soda melon.?" Ah, tuan kim. Benarkah anda salah satu pemilik organisasi hitam yang ditakuti.

"Ah... anda lucu sekali kim sshi. Tapi saya tidak ingat anda dan saya begitu dekat hingga terbiasa berbicara informal." Heechul segera menerima minumannya saat minuman dingin berwarna hijau cerah itu menyapa pandangannya.

Tuan kim nampak tertawa renyah demi menanggapi kalimat sedikit kurang ajar yang terlontar dari bibir sexy heechul tersebut. Heechul segera mengarahkan perhatiannya pada dua gelas minuman dihadapannya dan kibum tersebut. Heechul segera meminum minumannya sedikit dan menukarnya dengan milik kibum. Kibum yang melihat tingkah heechul menjadi sedikit kaget.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan memberi racun pada orang yang kusuka heechul sshi." Tuan kim kembali berbicara dengan kalimat formal.

"Anda menyukai saya?. Sepertinya anda melupakan sesuatu kim sshi, mari saya bantu mengingatnya. Terakhir kali, junsu sshi memberi saya racun yang hampir membuat saya tak bisa melihat dunia. Untuk kali ini, anggap saja pencegahan. Saya sangat menyayangi dongsaeng saya kim sshi." Heechul nampak tak peduli dengan dua bodyguard tuan kim yang nampak tak suka dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Sementara kibum nampak menyesap minuman dihadapannya.

"Geure... geure... Heechul sshi, mianhae." Kali ini tuan kim memilih untuk mengalah dari namja keras kepala dihadapannya itu. "Ye," Balas heechul singkat.

"Begini heechul sshi. Aku bilang aku menyukaimu itu aku tidak bohong. Satu lagi yang aku ingin katakan padamu. Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari keluargaku?.Kau bisa membawa siapapun jika kau mau." Ucap tuan kim terus terang.

"Mianhamnida kim sshi, apa anda memiliki niat untuk merekrut saya yang telah anda ketahui sebagai milik choi sshi." Heechul benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir hitam milik tuan kim.

"Aku sudah mengetahui kerengganganmu dengan choi sshi, kim heechul sshi." Masih terus memasang wajah tenang yang seakan tak dibuat-buat.

"Apa anda bersedia memberi saya penawar untuk racun yang junsu sshi masukkan ke tubuh saya?. Jika anda bersedia, sayapun tak segan untuk mempertimbangkan." Heechul nampak membuat tawar menawar dengan tuan kim. "Hyung..." Kibum tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan heechul.

"Aku pikir si dokter jenius itu sudah menemukan penawarnya hingga kau terlihat sesehat ini." Wajah kaget nampak jelas di raut tuan kim.

"Ah, saya pikir juga begitu. Tetapi nyatanya saya belum bisa sesumbar bahwa saya telah sembuh dari racun tersebut kim sshi."

"Bergabunglah denganku dan ku beri penawarnya."

"Apa saya bisa memegang janji anda?."

"Tentu saja."

"Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, akan saya pertimbangkan kebaikan anda." Heechul segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Saya anggap pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Gamsahamnida untuk undangannya."

"Benarkah kau mau mempertimbangkannya?."

Heechul hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ditariknya lengan kibum agar segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Heechul segera memberikan bungkukan, begitu juga dengan kibum.

Keduanya segera berlalu dari hadapan tuan kim.

Sementara itu, tuan kim nampak memperlihatkan seringaian liciknya.

_o0o_

Langit sore yang cerah, beberapa burung nampak terbang rendah bersama koloninya.

"Hyung... Apa kau akan memilih ikut tuan kim...?" Kim kibum, namja bersurai hitam itu sedikit penasaran dengan keputusan heechul, namja berkulit seputih susu disampingnya.

"Entahlah bummie." Wajah heechul memandang pada sepasang burung yang terbang bebas diatasnya itu.

"Jika dengan ikut dengannya kau bisa hidup, aku sungguh akan mendukungmu hyung." Heechul hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kibum baru saja. Pandangannya tak dialihkannya sedikitpun dari langit sore yang selalu membuatnya terpukau.

Heechul kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak pipih dari saku celana hitamnya. Ditekannya beberapa digit angka diatas alat tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo..._ " Sebuah suara pelan dari seberang akhirnya terdengar sesaat setelah nada sambungnya berhenti.

"Hannie, kau dimana?." Tanya heechul pada orang diseberang.

" _Aku sedang di airport chullie. Waeyo?_ " Suara pelan itu terdengar lagi. Suara milik namja china bernama tan hankyung.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan misimu?"

" _Nde, Hah... Aku ingin sampai rumah dan mandi."_

 _'_ Rumah?' Batin heechul pelan. "Belikan aku coklat putih. Jangan sampai lupa."

" _Hah...? Kau menelphone ku hanya untuk meminta itu?. Baiklah, tunggu dirumah. Aku akan segera mengunjungimu."_

"Nde..." Sambungan jarak jauh itu akhirnya berakhir dengan cepat.

"Hyung, kenapa kita tidak membelinya sendiri. Ada supermarket di depan sana." Kibum sedikit bingung dengan hyung cantiknya itu.

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan hankyung nanti." Sebuah smirk terlihat nyata diwajah putih heechul. "Cha... Ayo kembali bummie."

Mereka berduapun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

_o0o_

"Kangin hyung..." Sebuah suara cempreng tampak mengalihkan perhatian namja tinggi kekar yang tengah menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Hyukkie, Hae ah..." Kalian juga baru selesai?." Tanya kangin, namja tinggi kekar tersebut.

"Nde... Hyung, kita pulang bersama nde...?" Eunhyuk, namja imut kelebihan gusi itu nampak memperlihatkan wajah aegyonya tingkat akut.

"Cepatlah kalau begitu, aku tak sabar bertemu yang lain." Ketiga namja tampan itu nampak berjalan dengan langkah lebar demi segera bertemu dengan keluarga yang begitu mereka kasihi.

"Ah, Heechul hyung bagaimana ya kabarnya?. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?." Donghae, namja berwajah _childish_ itu nampak bergumam pelan saat taxi yang mereka tumpangi berjalan mulus di aspal seoul.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja hae..." Balas eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan partnernya itu.

"Semoga saja." Donghae nampak menghela nafas berat. Sementara kangin nampak menoleh sambil memberikan senyuman.

Mobil berjalan perlahan membelah jalanan seoul yang mulai menggelap.

_o0o_

Tuan choi nampak sedang menerima sambungan jarak jauh dengan seseorang. Kepalanya beberapa kali mengangguk seakan orang diseberang sana akan mengetahui gesture yang diciptakannya.

"Arra... Segeralah kembali. Nde, jangan sampai dia curiga." Suaranya begitu pelan.

"Apa...? Dia menyadarinya. Sudahlah, segera kembali. Jangan membuatnya semakin curiga denganmu." Tuan choi segera mematikan sambungannya dengan orang yang berada diseberang.

"Aku tahu kau hebat, tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan sehebat ini sekarang. Aku memang harus segera menyingkirkanmu sebelum kau menjadi batu sandunganku nak." Wajah bengis itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat di air muka tuan choi.

_o0o_

"Heechul hyung, aboji memanggilmu." Heechul nampak melirik singkat namja bertubuh tambun yang tengah mengejarnya. 'Apa maunya,' Batin heechul ditengah perjalanannya.

"Ah, gumawo shindongie..." Balas heechul dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sedang shindong hanya meringis lebar.

Kaki jenjangnya segera mengarah ke ruangan tuan choi yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu. "Anda memanggil saya aboji?." Masih dengan kesopanan yang telah dipelajarinya sejak sebelum dia bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut.

"Nde, kemarilah chullie." Ucap tuan choi seakan tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Heechul segera duduk dihadapan tuan choi. "Apakah anda berniat memberi misi pada saya lagi?." Sedikit jengah juga dengan sikap tuan choi yang sama sekali tak berubah.

"Chullie ah, aku tahu hari ini kau bertemu dengan pemimpin bloody rose, kau juga tahu kalau aku telah menyuruh orangku untuk mengikutimu bukan?." Tuan choi masih menampakkan wajah ramahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang anda ingin saya lakukan?." Sedikit bosan berbicara dengan namja yang telah lanjut usia namun masih memiliki kuasa atas dirinya itu.

" _Kill him_..." Ucap tuan choi dengan mata yang terlihat berkilat itu.

Heechul terdiam sejenak sebelum seringaian diwajahnya terlihat begitu saja. "Apa yang dapat anda berikan pada saya sebagai hadiah?."

"Kau sekarang meminta hadiah pada ayahmu sendiri chullie ah?." Wajah tuan choi terlihat sedih yang jelas dibuat-buat itu.

"Apa seorang anak tidak boleh meminta haknya pada ayahnya?."

"Mengajakku bernegosiasi _,_ eoh?. Bagaimana jika hadiahnya adalah saudara-saudaramu?."

"Maksud anda.?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku berniat untuk membunuh kalian semua. Kalian semakin sulit dikendalikan. Terutama kibum untuk saat ini."

"Apa maksud anda?."

"Kau mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik chullie. Aku bukan orang yang suka bermain-main. Aku terlalu gampang bosan dengan sesuatu." Tuan choi sekali lagi memamerkan _smirk_ nya karena merasa tengah diatas angin.

"Baiklah, permisi." Heechul segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau akan melakukannya kan chullie?. Demi saudaramu?." Tuan choi masih nampak memaksa heechul untuk menjawab 'iya'.

Heechul hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya demi meredakan amarahnya yang hampir meledak itu. Kakinya sama sekali tak berhenti untuk terus melangkah. 'Malam yang buruk' Batinnya pelan.

Sementara tuan choi nampak tertawa puas karena mampu mempermainkan salah satu anak –anjing- terbaiknya itu.

_o0o_

"Uhuk... uhuk... hoek... Ugh..." Sebuah suara pelan terdengar dari arah kamar mandi di sudut kamar mewah dimalam itu.

Namja tampan bersurai cokelat muda yang tengah nyenyak dalam tidurnya itu sedikit terusik dengan suara yang kerap didengarnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Langkah kakinya yang panjang segera membawanya keruangan dimana suara itu berasal. "Chullie ah... Gwenchana...?" Teriaknya, mengingat pintu kamar mandi dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Nde..." Sebuah jawaban pelan dari dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang.

"Jinjja...?" Sekali lagi sebuah pertanyaan mengalun dari bibirnya berusaha mencari kepastian.

"Nde, Mag ku kumat teukie." Suara dari dalam itu terdengar lemah.

"Apa kau belum makan?. Buka pintunya chullie ah, Biarkan aku masuk" Leeteuk semakin khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana selain suara aliran air yang mengalir. Namun tak seberapa lama pintu yang dikunci terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi dan berwajah pucat.

Leeteuk tentu saja sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Ah aku lelah teukie. Ayo tidur lagi." Ucap heechul pelan. Leeteuk hanya mampu menuruti setiap langkah sang sahabat yang menuju ranjang king sizenya itu.

Mata heechul segera terpejam meski tidak dengan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas saat ini tapi tak mampu membuatnya segera terlelap dalam mimpinya. Teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan sang uisa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 **#Flashback on,**

"Sejak kapan kau mengalami batuk chullie ah...?" Sang dokter nampak membelalakkan matanya yang tidak bisa dianggap lebar itu.

"2 atau 3 hari yang lalu seongsaengnim." Heechul nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Serumnya mulai tidak bekerja. Aku akan membuatkan yang lebih kuat lagi. Tapi aku khawatir serum yang aku buat justru akan merusak jaringan lainnya." Wajah sang dokter menjadi mendung sesaat kemudian. "Aku tak menyangka efeknya lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Lanjutnya.

"Gamsahamnida seongsaengnim. Hubungi aku jika serum itu sudah jadi. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku selesaikan." Heechul benar-benar tak melupakan senyumannya.

Sang dokter nampak berkutat kembali dengan tabung reaksinya dan segala macam peralatan dimeja penelitiannya sesaat setelah heechul keluar dari ruangannya.

 **#Flasback end.**

'Apa mati itu akan menyakitkan?' Batin heechul pelan. Siapapun tak pernah tahu bukan bagaimana rasanya mati dan dapat menceritakan bagaimana kematian itu menghampirinya. Namun sejenak kemudian, bibir heechul nampak tersenyum tipis. 'Ah... kebebasan. Harummu bahkan sudah tercium.' Kembali batinnya berucap. Di tariknya nafasnya pelan dan terlelap setelahnya.

_o0o_

"Yeoboseo, kim sshi. Bisa kita bertemu." Pagi yang cerah itu diisi dengan suara pelan heechul namun cukup mampu membangunkan roommatenya itu.

"Ah, nde. Di C cafe. Arrasimnika. Sekarang. Nde. Nde." Heechul yang saat itu tengah merapikan penampilannya yang menggunakan baju kemeja berwarna hitam berlengan panjang yang ditekuknya hingga hampir mencapai siku, dipadukan dengan celana jins berwarna senada yang sangat kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang seputih susu itu. Sebuah kalung bertuliskan huruf china itu seakan melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut hitamnya yang masih sedikit basah dibiarkannya begitu saja.

"Chullie... Kau mendapat misi?." Leeteuk yang masih belum terbangun sempurna itu nampak menguap sekali lagi sambil memandangi penampilan sahabatnya yang lebih pantas menjadi anggota boyband itu.

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya meraih tas gitar yang berada disampingnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sedikit lebar.

_o0o_

 **# Di cafe,**

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu kim sshi." Ucap heechul sopan, dan tangan tuan kim yang terulur segera disambutnya, tidak seperti pertemuan sebelumnya. "Anda sudah memesan sesuatu?, biar saya pesankan sekalian ke toilet sebentar." Lanjutnya.

"Nde, pesankan aku kopi hitam heechul sshi. Gumawo." Cafe tersebut memang jenis cafe yang tidak memiliki pelayan yang berkeliling untuk mencatat pesanan. "Chakkaman heechul sshi, kau sedikit berubah. Apa ada yang tengah kau rencanakan?."

Heechul kembali membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat demi menjawab pertanyaan tuan kim. "Nde, saya berencana untuk mengambil hati anda, bukankah anda berjanji membawakan saya penawarnya kim sshi?." Ucap heechul lembut.

"Ahahaha... Nde. Mari kita bicarakan nanti setelah mendapatkan minuman kita." Wajah tuan kim terlihat begitu senang akan kalimat heechul sebelumnya.

Heechul segera membungkuk dan berlalu dari hadapan tuan kim dan kemudian menuju meja pelayan untuk memesan minumannya dan beberapa kue kering yang menjadi kegemaran tuan kim. Heechul segera menuju ke toilet untuk menuntaskan kegiatannya melepaskan plastik sintetis yang merekat di seluruh jemarinya. Warnanya yang bening tak akan membuat siapapun tahu. Dia kemudian menggantinya dengan yang baru.

_o0o_

Dua orang namja dengan perawakan tinggi dan berwajah tampan nampak tergesa-gesa menuju suatu ruangan. Langkahnya diikuti oleh seorang namja kekar dan juga namja tinggi berwajah chiness yang tengah membawa bungkusan plastik berwarna merah muda ditangannya.

"Heechul hyung..." Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau semacamnya, dua bocah hyperaktif itu segera memasuki ruang kamar mewah milik alpha dan beta itu.

Siinggg... Tidak ada orang didalam kamar tersebut, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali guyuran air shower dari kamar mandi.

"Mungkin chullie hyung sedang mandi. Kita tunggu disini saja." Ucap Lee eunhyuk, namja kelebihan gusi roommate namja tampan namun childish disampingnya itu, Lee donghae.

Sementara namja kekar berparas 'real namja' itu memilih untuk duduk dikursi sofa berwarna merah itu, begitu juga dengan namja china yang membawa bungkusan sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Empat pasang mata yang nampak bersemangat itu terus menatap ke arah kamar mandi. Dan park leeteuk yang keluar dari sana hingga membuat keempatnya menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ada apa.?" Leeteuk yang sedikit kaget dengan kunjungan empat namja tampan itu nampak kebingungan.

"Kami mencari chullie hyung. Dia kemana teukie hyung?." Kangin namja kekar itu seakan mewakili pertanyaan ketiga namja yang lain.

"Oh, ada apa?.Dia sedang menjalankan misi." Jawab leeteuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ditangannya.

"Oh..." Jawab mereka serentak. "APA...?!" Sekali lagi mereka berteriak secara serempak. 'Oh, ada apa dengan mereka?' Batin leeteuk sambil menutup telinganya yang hampir pendarahan gara-gara suara nyaring luar biasa milik mereka.

"Hyung... Bukannya chullie masih terlalu lemah kondisinya?. Apa sebenarnya yang ia kejar sampai dia berbuat bodoh begini?." Hankyung, namja china itu tentu saja bertanya-tanya tentang keputusan nekat heechul.

Leeteuk hanya mampu mengendikkan bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan hankyung. Sebentar kemudian mereka segera bubar dengan wajah kecewa.

_o0o_

"Mianhamnida membuat anda menunggu." Ucap heechul singkat sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas cangkir berwarna putih gading dan dua piring kue kering.

Heechul segera menurunkan gelas ditangannya, juga beberapa makanan ringan seakan pelayan yang sangat profesional.

Segera dirinya sendiri duduk dan berniat untuk meminum kopinya yang masih mengepul itu menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Heechul sshi... Bisakah kita bertukar minuman?. Seperti yang kau katakan, hanya pencegahan."

 **_o0o_TBC_o0o_**

Saatnya balas **review** ….

Waa… seneng ada satu lagi yang sudi ngereview epep geje ini… :P

 **Miniseokie01** Hahahaha… meski kayak malaikat, teukie manusia juga ….

Kadang-kadang masih suka egois… :P

Emang minta ditimpuk tu teukie… #Plakk. :P

Gumawo udah bersedia mampir diepep fuyu…

Fuyu pasti bakal lanjutin. Ni yg chapter 4 update… minta reviewnya lagi ya...?  
:)

 **Emon204** Fuyu tetap terus semangat selama masih ada yang nunggu lanjutan ff fuyu kok…

Jadi emon juga tetep semangat ya buat ngereview dan ngebaca ff fuyu…

Buat kyuchul dan kyubum… Chapter 5 ntar ya…? Ya…?

Udah fuyu siapin kok… :P

 **Buat yang masih setia menjadi silent reader…**

Fuyu ucapin makasih juga, Semoga ff fuyu menghibur…

 **Mind to review for chapter 4...?**

Jeongmal gamsahamnida…. #bow


	5. Faith

**Sacrifice**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior and DBSK © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, a Little bit Angst.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _All i can do is fight, But i'm weak..._**

 ** _I wish i were strong enough to protect all of my precious brother..._**

 **_o0o_**

 **Chapter 5 : Faith**

"Heechul ssi... Bisakah kita bertukar minuman?. Seperti yang kau katakan, hanya pencegahan." Ucap tuan kim, sambil segera mengangsurkan cangkir kopi lengkap dengan alas cangkir yang sama sekali belum disentuhnyakehadapan heechul.

Heechul tak banyak berekspresi saat menukarkan minuman yang telah sedikit diteguknya itu. Dia segera menaruh kembali gelas yang semula ditangannya itu. "Mari meminumnya heechul ssi. Kopi sama sekali tak nikmat jika sudah dingin, kau mengetahuinya juga bukan?." Ajak tuan kim.

"Ye," Heechul kembali mengangkat cangkir minumannya dengan jemarinya. Tuan kim terus saja memperhatikan heechul yang meminum kopinya itu. Diapun berpura-pura meminum kopinya meski kenyataannya sama sekali tak berkurang cairan didalam gelas cangkir dihadapannya itu. Tak mau mengambil resiko itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Wah... Ini macaroon. Kau tahu aku menyukainya?." Tuan kim segera mengambil kue dihadapannya. Sementara heechul hanya terdiam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan namja tua tersebut.

"Tuan..." Namja tinggi disamping tuan kim itu segera mengambil satu kue itu dan segera melakukan pengecekan dan terakhir memakannya untuk meyakinkan bahwa makanan yang berada dihadapan tuan kim itu aman.

Heechul hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan namja muda tersebut tanpa berniat menginterupsinya. Diapun akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dicurigainya.

Namja muda itu segera mengangguk menandakan makanan tersebut aman untuk dikonsumsi oleh tuannya tersebut.

"Kau tak mau chullie ah...?" Tanyanya. Masih sedikit curiga dengan setiap gerak gerik heechul.

"Tentu saja saya mau tuan... Untuk apa saya membeli jika hanya untuk melihat anda memakannya. Saya tidak terlalu kaya untuk menghamburkan uang tuan." Ucapnya bergurau dan langsung mencomot satu macaroon berwarna hijau dari piring gading yang lebar itu.

"Hahahaha... Kau ini." Seakan orang yang telah lama saling kenal dan bukan musuh saja, mereka memakan makanan yang sama dan minuman yang serupa.

"Jadi chullie ah, kau mau bergabung denganku?." Tanya tuan kim mulai santai.

"Hidup saya tak lagi sepanjang yang saya harapkan tuan. Saya hanya akan menyusahkan anda kelak jika saya bergabung." Heechul mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatkanmu penawar chullie ah... Aku berjanji jika kau mau bergabung denganku." Heechul mulai memandang tajam ke arah tuan kim yang nampak salah mengambil kata tersebut.

"Jadi anda tidak memiliki penawarnya tuan?."

"Tapi aku sedang mengembangkannya, jadi penawarnya pasti akan segera kami temukan." Tuan kim mulai gugup. Keringat dinginnya mengalir begitu saja dari pelipisnya.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bergabung dengan anda. Terlalu merepotkan dan membuang waktu. Saya permisi." Ucap heechul dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Heechul ah... Jangan seperti itu. Aku akan segera menyuruh bawahanku untuk membuat penawarnya dan menyelamatkanmu, aku janji. Aku sungguh ingin memilikimu sebagai tangan kananku". Tangan tuan kim meraih lengan heechul erat.

Heechul sedikit menunduk demi menyamakan posisinya dengan tuan kim yang masih duduk, yang berhasil membuat namja disamping tuan kim itu segera bersiaga sebelum tuan kim memberi tanda untuk membiarkannya saja. Heechul segera membisikkan kalimat pelan. "Untuk menyelamatkanku, tolong selamatkan nyawa anda terlebih dahulu." Heechul kembali berdiri tegak. Tangannya segera ditarik begitu saja dari jangkauan tuan kim. "Permisi," Lirihnya. Dan segera kakinya diarahkan menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Sementara tuan kim tengah kebingungan dengan kalimat ambigu yang dikatakan oleh heechul sebelumnya.

_o0o_

Heechul kembali dengan langkah pelan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat kelelahan yang dirasakannya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang jauh dari kata prima itu semakin memperburuknya.

"Hah... Lelahnya. Aku ingin segera istirahat setelah ini." Ucapnya pelan ketika dalam perjalanan.

Heechul mulai memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang masih sama saat pertama kali dirinya datang. Dua orang penjaga berpakaian jas lengkap nampak berjaga dikanan kiri pintu.

"Eomma," Ucapnya pelan saat melihat sebuah foto besar di sudut ruangan. Didalamnya terdapat 13 bocah dengan senyum kekananakan yang mereka miliki, berdiri dibelakang dua buah kursi yang diduduki Seorang laki-laki setengah baya dan juga seorang wanita yang berumur hampir sama dengan laki-laki tersebut. Keduanya berwajah datar, meski begitu gurat keindahan jelas terpeta diwajah keduanya.

10 namja dewasa nampak berdiri diurutan paling belakang. mereka mengenakan jas resmi seluruhnya. Tidak ada senyum atau apapun yang terpeta disana.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengenalmu." Sekali lagi heechul bergumam pelan. Kakinya segera dilangkahkan kembali menuju kedalam kamarnya.

_o0o_

"Heechul hyung... Kau baru pulang...? Bagaimana misimu...? Hyung, kenapa sudah menjalankan misi?. Kau kan masih sakit." Beberapa namja tampan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul di kamar heechul dan leeteuk terlihat sangat bernafsu mengeroyok heechul dengan beragam pertanyaan.

Leeteuk yang melihat wajah pucat heechul segera mengerti dan meminta para pendatang itu untuk kembali ke kamar mereka sendiri.

"Yha... Hyung gak seru..." Protes mereka namun sambil melenggang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Siapa yang berani melawan perintah alpha?. Heechul nampak tersenyum dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Dibasahinya tubuh kurusnya yang seputih susu itu. Sebuah noda biru kehitaman terlihat jelas diperut sebelah kirinya. Tepat dimana organ lambungnya berada.

Diusapnya noda itu dengan pelan. "Hhhh..." Sebuah nafas berat terdengar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya heechul bukanlah type orang yang suka mengeluh atau sebagainya, namun ketika sendiri dan merasa begitu lelah, dia hanya mengeluh dalam diam.

Selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan diri, heechul segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan celana berbahan kaos panjang dan juga kaos hitam longgar yang menutupi tubuhnya yang kurus.

_o0o_

"Kau tak akan mengkhianatiku selamanya kan?.Kau akan selamanya disisiku kan?." Seorang namja yang sudah mulai terlihat ubannya disana-sini dan seorang namja dengan perawakan sempurna tengah duduk dengan posisi berhadapan disebuah ruangan yang luas.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya harta berhargaku yang tak bisa kutukarkan dengan apapun siwonnie. Kau adalah anakku yang sesungguhnya, anak yang lahir dari perut ibumu yang sangat aku cintai. Kau akan setia padaku kan siwonnie...?". Namja tua yang rupanya adalah tuan choi itu nampak memasang wajah memelas demi meraih hati sang anak tunggal, anak kandungnya dengan sang istri yang telah tiada.

Choi siwon, namja berambut hitam rapi itu nampak terdiam ditempat duduknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan otaknya yang tak bisa dianggap bodoh itu. "Nde aboji."Akhirnya sebuah jawaban terucap dari bibir namja berdimple itu. Sementara tuan choi nampak senang dan puas dengan jawaban sang putra.

"Geure siwonnie. Kau memang harus menjawab seperti itu. Aku ini ayahmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau memang seharusnya berada disisiku sampai akhir." Ucap tuan choi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon hanya terus terdiam ditempatnya. Masih merenungi setiap kata yang tak pernah dikatakan oleh sang ayah itu. "Kau boleh keluar siwonnie." Siwon segera berdiri, membungkuk, dan keluar setelahnya.

"Kau memang harus berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi siwonnie. Kau adalah pion emasku. Pion yang seharusnya tak pernah mengkhianatiku." Seringaian jahat nampak jelas dibibir tuan choi.

Tuan choi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju susunan buku diruangannya tersebut. Ditariknya buku tersebut dan nampaklah sebuah tombol berwarna merah berbentuk bulat kecil. Dipencetnya tombol tersebut, dan seketika sebuah pintu terbuka pelan. Kali ini sebuah alat berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam yang nampak. Tuan choi nampak memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan sebuah pintu besi terbuka seketika.

"Untuk mengendalikan kalian tetap berada dibawah kakiku tak peduli apapun, aku hanya perlu tetap memiliki barang ini." Ucapnya sambil mengelus sebuah benda yang sangat mirip dengan smartphone berwarna silver itu. Dan sekali lagi senyuman mengerikan dibibir tuanchoi terlihat kembali.

_o0o_

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat chullie...?"Sebuah suara pelan sedikit menginterupsi kegiatan heechul yang tengah berkutat dengan layar laptop dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak ada..." Ucapnya sambil jemarinya terus menekan tuts-tuts berwarna hitam yang berserakan dengan huruf-huruf yang tak tertata rapi itu.

"Eh... Kau begitu suka dengan jessica SNSD itu ya...? Kasihan sekali ya dia harus keluar dari grup?." Ucap namja yang mengagetkan heechul sebelumnya, leeteuk.

"Nde... Eh...Jangan-jangan kau juga ngefans dengannya teukie...?" Heechul nampak membelalakkan matanya.

"Anni... Aku lebih suka dengan taeyeon sshi... Haahahaha... Ngapain kita membicarakan tentang girl band begini." Leeteuk geli sendiri, mengingat mereka memang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang girl band yang akhir-akhir ini sedang menguasai musik dunia.

"Sekarang aku sedikit memperhatikan wonder girl teukie. Aku menyukai sohee sshi. Dia sangat imut." Ucap heechul sambil menirukan pipi gembung ala sohee tersebut.

"Kau menjijikkan. Hahaha..." Balas leeteuk kejam setelah melihat wajah heechul yang sebenarnya sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja tersebut.

"Kau tidak asyik."Heechul sekali lagi menggembungkan pipinya imut. Leeteuk yang merasa gemas itu segera mencubit pipi namja yang lebih muda darinya beberapa hari itu.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup teukie...?" Tampang heechul kini berubah sadis dan mengerikan. Cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk leeteuk merinding. "Cepat tidur. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Leeteuk segera menjauh dari jangkauan heechul yang sangat mudah berganti mood itu.

"Nde, chakkaman. Aku masih mau melihat A-Pink dulu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa bisa melakukan gerakan dance mereka. Aku jadi ingin mendaftar jadi boyband. Siapa tahu bisa berkenalan dengan mereka. Syukur-syukur ada salah satu yang bisa ku jadikan pacar." Heechul lagi-lagi memencet tuts hitam dikeyboard laptopnya itu.

"Teruslah mengkhayal chullie. Aku tidur dulu. Dan kau juga cepat tidur. Jangan lupa matikan lampunya." Leeteuk segera membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

Sementara heechul, dia segera keluar dari mesin pencarian sesaat setelah dirasa leeteuk telah menjauh darinya dan kembali berkutat dengan layar laptopnya yang tengah memperlihatkan keadaan suatu ruangan mewah. Tak ada seorangpun didalam ruangan tersebut. Kosong, meski lampu diruangan itu masih menyala terang.

Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Segera dimatikannya laptop yang dari tadi ditatapnya itu, dan segera melenggang santai menuju tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Tidak lupa jemari lentiknya mematikan lampu tidur yang berada disebelah kasurnya itu. "Jaljjayo..." Ucapnya pelan.

_o0o_

"Kyu... waeyo...?" Sungmin yang telah tertidur lelap segera terbangun saat menyadari lampu kamar yang mereka tempati bersama itu menyala.

"Anni hyung... Perasaanku sungguh tidak nyaman. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Kyuhyun segera mengelus pelan dada datarnya itu.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kyu. Selama kita semua bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenang saja. Ayo tidur lagi. Ini masih pukul empat kyu. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan." Sebuah senyuman yag selalu berhasil menenangkan hati kyuhyun itupun terlihat kembali.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kyuhyun akan segera merasa lebih nyaman saat sungmin mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Kali ini benar-benar berbeda, perasaan itu terus membuatnya berdebar tak karuan dan tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dikegelapan pagi buta itu.

'Ada apa denganku?. Apa yang akan kami hadapi?. Kenapa aku ketakutan seperti ini?.' Batinnya terus saja bertanya.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan dilangkahkannya kaki panjangnya itu menuju kamar mandi. Sekedar untuk membasuh wajahnya, berharap dengan begitu dapat menghilangkan risau yang menggelayut dipikirannya itu.

"Hyungie... Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita. Kenapa perasaanku sungguh tak nyaman begini...?" Ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

_o0o_

Pukul empat pagi, Heechul sudah duduk dimeja kamarnya. Sebuah laptop nampak menemaninya dipagi buta itu. Earset kecil berwarna merah itu nampak menggelantung manja ditelinganya. Iris matanya yang tajam terus memandang kearah layar laptop dihadapannya.

"Jadi disana anda menaruhnya." Ucapnya lirih. Sebuah seringaian nampak mengerikan diwajahnya yang cantik itu.

Segera ditutupnya kembali layar laptop dihadapannya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir disana. Senyuman yang menandakan betapa puas perasaannya saat ini.

"Esok pasti akan lebih cerah untuk kita saudaraku..." Lirihnya pelan.

Heechul tiba-tiba merasa sangat mual dan dadanya terasa sangat panas. Kaki kurusnya itu segera melarikan tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya kran dikamar mandi, berharap suara apapun yang diciptakannya tak akan terdengar dari sudut manapun dikamar tersebut.

Heechul segera menuju ke arah wastafel. Dalam hitungan detik, makanan yang sempat dimakan heechul kemarin pagi dengan tuan kim keluar seluruhnya. Dadanya yang panas segera menciptakan batuk yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk. "Uhuk... Uhuk..." Cairan berwarna merah marun itu yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin melemah seiring dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya diseluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, heechul mencoba meraih kotak obat yang sengaja ditaruhnya dikamar mandi tersebut. Satu ampul cairan berwarna bening itu segera dimasukkannya kedalam alat suntik yang digenggam erat oleh tangan kanannya itu.

"Oh sial... Aku jadi seperti pengguna narkoba." Ucapnya miris sambil menginjeksikan cairan tersebut kedalam aliran darahnya. "Kim ssi, apa anda masih begitu kesakitan saat ini?. Aku sungguh berharap anda tak merasakannya dalam waktu yang lama. Mianhae melakukan ini pada anda kim ssi. Jeongmal mianhae..." Suara heechul benar-benar sangat pelan terdengar, penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

_o0o_

"Positif. Ini racun arsenik." Seorang namja dengan jas putih ala dokter itu memperlihatkan hasil tes yang telah dilalui seorang namja tua pemilik organisasi bloody rose sejak kemarin sore.

"Apa maksud anda?." Seorang namja dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit melampaui proporsi itu langsung membentak sang dokter yang sama sekali tak mau mengubah keputusannya itu.

"Ini arsenik changmin ah... Salah satu bahan yang aku gunakan untuk membuat toxic yang bahkan aku tak menemukan penawarnya itu." Changmin segera menatap sedih kearah tuan kim yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri setelah sebelumnya dia mengeluh mual, sakit kepala, dan muntah-muntah selama beberapa jam hingga akhirnya tubuh sang tuan memilih untuk istirahat.

"Selamatkan dia, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak peduli bagaimanapun caramu." Kali ini namja berwajah ayu itu yang mulai menggoyang kasar tubuh sang dokter.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan menyiakan waktuku disini jaejoong ssi. Ini sudah terlalu terlambat" Sang dokter menampakkan wajah bersalah yang sama sekali tak dibuat-buat itu.

Alat-alat kedokteran yang nampak berserakan diseluruh tubuh tuan kim itu seakan menandakan betapa buruk keadaannya saat ini.

"Siapa yang tuan temui hari ini?." Sang dokter segera mencari tahu kronologi tuannya mendapatkan racun berbahaya tersebut.

"Kim heechul, satu-satunya orang yang tuan temui hari ini. Aku sudah melarang tuan untuk menemuinya, tapi dia bersikeras ingin memenuhi permintaan heechul. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran tuan. Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah, bagaimana tuan bisa keracunan jika memang kim heechul yang melakukannya. Aku bahkan mencicipi setiap makanan yang tersaji sebelum tuan memakannya dan aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan kopi yang diminum tuan adalah kopi yang sebelumnya telah diminum oleh kim heechul. Itupun aku yakin tuan sama sekali tak meminumnya" Yoochun, Namja dengan paras yang manis itu menjelaskan setiap detail pertemuan tuannya dan kim heechul.

"Arsenik itu tidak berbau, tidak berasa dan tidak berwarna yoochun ah. Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu racun itu masuk kedalam tubuhmu sebelum kau melihat tanda-tandanya. Bahkan setelah kau melihat tandanya, kadang kau juga tidak akan tahu bahwa racun telah merusak sistem didalam tubuhmu. Maaf aku sudah menyerah dengan keadaan tuan kim" Ucap sang dokter pelan.

"Jangan seperti itu hyung... Kau harus menyelamatkan tuan. Jika dia tidak selamat, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?." Changmin masih berusaha mencari harapan diwajah dokter yang telah melayani organisasi itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kalau zhoumi sshi, mungkin bisa menyelamatkan tuan." Ucap dokter park.

"Siapa zhoumi sshi itu hyung...?" Pekik changmin tak sabar.

"Dokter jenius yang melayani black shadow."

"Aku akan mengambilnya untuk menyelamatkan tuan."

"Dan kau tak akan bernyawa jika berani melakukannya."

"Wae...?"

"Kau seperti tak mengenal benteng pertahanan black shadow changminnie."

"Aku akan tetap mengusahakannya."

"Jikapun kau berhasil, aku tak yakin tuan masih bertahan. Keadaannya sekarang bahkan semakin memburuk." Sang dokter benar-benar putus asa dengan keadaan tuannya tersebut.

"Jika ini memang perbuatan kim heechul dari black shadow. Dia benar-benar orang yang hebat. Tidak melumpuhkan kaki tangan, tapi justru langsung menghancurkan kepala. Dia tahu bahwa dia begitu diinginkan oleh tuan. Aku pasti akan menghancurkannya jika tuan tidak selamat." Namja berwajah lonjong itu segera mengambil sumpahnya.

"Aku akan berada disisimu hyung. Biar bagaimanapun juga, tuan kim buyeong tetaplah tuan kita, saat hidup maupun setelah kematiannya." Kali ini namja termuda diorganisasi tersebut yang berkata dengan nada menggebu.

Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam, meski begitu, hati mereka menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

Tidak berselang lama dari kalimat-kalimat penuh dendam itu terlantun, suara melengking dari alat pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi nyaring. Tak seorangpun yang tak terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar itu. Seluruh atensi segera mengarah pada alat pendeteksi tersebut dan selanjutnya pada namja tua yang terbaring pasrah ditempat tidur tersebut.

"Tuan..." Pekik changmin sesaat setelah jiwanya yang seakan terbang beberapa saat lalu kembali pada raganya yang membatu.

Sang dokter segera memeriksa denyut jantung tuan kim, melakukan CPR yang sama sekali tak menghasilkan apapun. "04:20. Tuan sudah meninggal..." Ucap sang dokter pelan lengkap dengan wajah sedihnya yang sama sekali tak dapat disembunyikannya itu.

Tak dapat membendung air matanya, itu yang mereka rasakan kini. Butiran bening itu mengalir begitu saja seakan tak bertuan dari wajah-wajah tampan yang nampak begitu syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Yunho, namja dengan wajah lonjong tersebut segera mendekati jasad tuan kim yang kini tak lagi memiliki nafasya itu. " Tidurlah dengan tenang tuan. Biar aku yang akan membalaskan dendam atas apa yang telah terjadi pada anda." Setetes air mata membasahi tangan tuan kim yang mulai dingin tersebut.

Changmin, yoochun, jaejoong pun segera mendekat. Tak terkecuali dengan seluruh anggota organisasi yang turut mendekat disisi kanan kiri tuan kim. Mata mereka dipenuhi dengan duka yang mendalam.

_o0o_

Tuan kim nampak duduk manis di dalam ruangan yang menjadi ruang kerjanya itu. Jemarinya nampak sibuk mengolah angka-angka dengan lambang won disetiap awalannya.

"Ah... chullie ah... Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku sungguh tak mau mendengar kata gagal dari bibirmu. Taruhanmu cukup besar kali ini." Ucap tuan choi sambil memamerkan senyuman ramahnya yang justru nampak menjijikkan dimata heechul.

"Apa berita hari ini tidak menayangkan apapun tentang kim buyeong sshi...?" Heechul terlihat malas saat berbicara dengan tuan kim.

"A...ha... Kau menggunakan cara licik itu lagi chullie ah...?" Tanya tuan kim sedikit tak percaya.

Heechul hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Terlalu banyak menghitung uang sepertinya membuat anda sedikit ketinggalan berita diluar sana aboji." Heechul segera mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi empuk yang berada di sudut ruangan besar tersebut.

"Geure... Kalau begitu ayo melihat televisi bersama. Jarang sekali kita melakukan hal seperti ini. Iyakan chullie...?" Balas tuan kim seraya mengambil remote yang berada diatas televisi layar datar entah berapa inch itu.

Heechul memilih tidak menjawab ucapan tuan choi sedikitpun, dan memfokuskan perhatiannya ke layar televisi dihadapannya. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak yakin kematian tuan kim akan disiarkan atau bisa jadi tuan kim selamat. Tapi kemungkinan disiarkan itu lebih besar, mengingat tuan kim adalah salah satu pengusaha yang turut meningkatkan perkembangan ekonomi negara.

Tuan choi nampak memencet pelan remote ditangannya, sebelum akhirnya menemukan berita yang begitu dicarinya. 'Pengusaha kaya kim buyeong meninggal akibat kanker lambung' menjadi _highlight_ dalam berita pagi tersebut.

Raut senang dan puas terpancar jelas dari wajah tuan choi, berbeda 180 derajat dengan wajah kim heechul yang justru menunjukkan penyesalan yang luar biasa itu.

"Kau tak senang chullie ah... Kau berhasil membalaskan dendammu pada orang yang telah meracunimu. Apa kau masih berharap mendapatkan penawar untuk racunmu dari dia...?" Sedikit heran dengan wajah heechul yang biasanya datar setiap kali melakukan pembunuhan itu.

"Sejujurnya saya penasaran aboji, siapa sebenarnya tuan kim selain sebagai saingan anda dalam bisnis?. Kenapa anda begitu ingin menyingkirkannya?." Heechul benar-benar penasaran kali ini.

"Dia adalah sahabatku chullie... Dia sahabat terdekatku. Tapi itu dulu saat aku berpikir dia berada disampingku, turut melindungi apa yang menjadi cita-citaku, turut menggapai apa yang menjadi anganku. Tapi selanjutnya, dia tak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat chullie. Sekalipun aku tak pernah bisa memaafkan pengkhinat chullie. Ah... sudahlah, mengingatnya sama halnya dengan membuka luka lama. Menyakitkan." Balas tuan choi lugas.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menyakiti sahabat sendiri aboji. Biar bagaimanapun bukankah dia pernah disamping anda dan terus mendukung anda?."

"Aku tak bisa mengampuni pengkhianat chullie. Bahkan keledai yang bodoh tak akan mau jatuh kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya bukan?. Ada apa,? Kau simpati padanya?. Lagipula dia sudah mati chullie, tak baik bukan membicarakan orang yang sudah tiada?." Tuan choi nampak tersenyum menawan.

"Mungkin hati saya melembut aboji. Saya mulai tak menyukai pekerjaan ini. Menghilangkan nyawa manusia seharusnya tidak menjadi pekerjaan saya selaku manusia yang hina. Menjadi eksekutor untuk orang lain juga bukan menjadi tanggung jawab anda." Heechul berkata dengan suara yang lembut, berharap setiap kalimatnya mampu sampai ke hati tuan choi.

"Sejak saya masih kecil, dan sejak anda membawa saya kedalam rumah ini aboji, tak sekalipun saya berharap memiliki usia yang panjang. Harapan saya hanyalah memiliki kehidupan yang baik dan membaktikan hidup saya untuk keluarga yang bersedia memberi saya kasih sayang meski hanya sekadarnya. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan bukan?. Darah yang mengotori tangan saya terlalu banyak hingga tak bisa dibersihkan dengan cairan apapun. Kehidupan saya begitu buruk sampai saat ini. Tapi saya masih memiliki pengharapan untuk memiliki hidup yang baik suatu saat nanti, meski hanya satu detik dari seluruh kehidupan kelam yang telah saya lalui aboji." Lanjut heechul pelan.

Kali ini heechul benar-benar ingin bercerita tentang perasaannya pada tuan choi. Bukan sebagai anjing yang diakuinya sebagai anak, tetapi sebagai seorang anak pada ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan chullie ah... Kita sudah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun. Terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu." Tuan choi memandang miris heechul yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aboji... Saya sungguh berharap menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga anda yang sebenarnya, yang bisa dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa, choi minhyuk, pengusaha kaya sekorea selatan adalah ayah yang begitu aku banggakan. Ayah yang begitu menyayangi kami, anak-anaknya, tak pandang darimana kami berasal, dan siapa orang tak bertanggung jawab yang telah menyia-nyiakan kami sebelumnya. Ayah terhebat yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini." Heechul kembali bersuara setelah sebelumnya terdiam beberapa saat. Suaranya mulai serak.

"Apa aku tak cukup untuk kau banggakan chullie...?" Suara tuan choi nampak memelan.

"Apa anda merasa cukup dapat dibanggakan?." Tanya heechul sarkatis dengan matanya yang memerah itu. Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya. "Aboji, saat ini saya begitu sakit. Tubuh saya begitu lemah. Racun yang masuk ke tubuh saya terus menyebar tanpa bisa saya kendalikan. Tidakkah sebagai seorang ayah seharusnya anda mengerti bagaimana melindungi saya?. Tidakkah sebagai seorang ayah seharusnya anda merasa khawatir dengan keadaan saya?. Tidakkah seharusnya anda memberi saya pelukan demi menenangkan perasaan saya yang begitu ketakutan dengan maut?. Kenapa anda justru terus berusaha menyingkirkan saya aboji...?." Heechul semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bagian terlemah darinya terlihat begitu nyata dimata tuan choi.

Tuan choi segera meraih dan memeluk tubuh ringkih heechul yang masih tergugu itu. "Aku tahu chullie ah... Jangan menangis lagi. Sebagai seorang ayah aku sudah mengajarimu untuk tidak takut dengan kematian yang mengintaimu setiap saat. Sebagai seorang ayah aku mengajarimu untuk menjadi namja kuat. Sebagai seorang ayah aku memperlihatkanmu bagaimana kelamnya kehidupan dunia. Dan sebagai seorang ayah aku mengajarimu arti kekuasaan. Ketika kau berkuasa, bahkan Tuhanpun tak berhak merampas kedudukanmu." Ucapan dari bibir tuan choi sama sekali tak menghibur heechul, justru heechul semakin yakin bahwa tuan choi memang sudah masuk terlalu dalam kedalam lubang bernama keserakahan.

Merasa sia-sia dengan percakapan yang menguras emosi itu, heechul segera berdiri dan berpamitan. "Permisi aboji..."

"Chullie ah... Chakkaman. Hari kamis nanti aku ingin kau melakukan misimu. Kau masih belum cukup setara denganku untuk tak mengikuti perintahku chullie ah. Aku janji ini yang terakhir untukmu dan teuki..." Tuan choi menginterupsi gerakan kaki heechul sambil mengangsurkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat tua yang sudah biasa diterimanya itu.

"Dan setelahnya apa aboji?. Anda hanya akan benar-benar menyingkirkan saya. Lakukan apapun yang anda inginkan pada saya, tapi tidak pada keluarga saya. Bahkan jika saya matipun, ketika anda menyakiti keluarga saya, anda tidak akan pernah saya lepaskan aboji." Ancam heechul dengan mata tajamnya yang masih tetap memerah dan dalam posisi berdiri tersebut.

Tuan choi hanya tersenyum melihat tajamnya tatapan mata heechul padanya itu. "Kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun padaku chullie. Hidup kalian berada ditanganku. Tak ada satupun yang boleh mengancam hidupku, bahkan jika itu Tuhan sekalipun. Dan satu lagi, seburuk apapun aku mendidikmu, aku adalah orang yang telah merawatmu sejak kau masih kecil chullie, aku ini tetaplah ayahmu." Sebuah _smirk_ mengerikan dari bibir tuan choi terukir begitu saja.

Heechul segera melangkahkan kakinya sesaat setelah dirasa keperluannya telah selesai. Tak lupa amplop berwarna cokelat itu kini telah berpindah ketangannya.

Tanpa siapapun sadari, ada sosok tinggi berambut brunette yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik pilar besar rumah itu dan tengah beruraian air mata. "Hyung... Heechul hyung... Kenapa kau menanggung beban seberat itu dipundakmu sendiri?. Bahkan pundakmu tak lagi kokoh. Kenapa kau tak membaginya dengan kami?. Eottoke hyung..." Cho kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat itulah yang kini masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil berucap lirih.

_o0o_

"Kyu... Waeyo...?" Namja tampan pemilik senyuman mematikan itu nampak bertanya-tanya melihat raut muka lesu milik kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kibum hyung... Moodku sedang buruk." Ucap kyuhyun asal.

"Ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan...?"

"Sudah petang hyung. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam."

"Apa kau takut aku tak mampu membelikan jjangmyeon untukmu?"

"Ah... Anniiii hyung... Aku sedang tak bernafsu kemanapun."

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan menemanimu kemanapun, jadi temani aku jalan-jalan."

"Hyung... Itu sama saja..."

"Anni. Aku yang memintamu menemaniku. Kau menolak permintaanku cho kyuhyun?."

Namja tampan dan dingin yang laksana pangeran itu memang kadang-kadang suka seenaknya sendiri. "Baiklah hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun dan beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu di rumah megah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa kyu...? Katakan padaku..." Ucapan kim kibum yang lembut namun cukup tegas itu akhirnya membuat kyuhyun luluh juga.

"Aku memikirkan tentang heechul hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun pelan seakan khawatir ada orang lain yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Wae...?" Penasaran, namun wajah flat milik kibum memang susah untuk diganti.

"Heechul hyung, hari ini menangis hyung... Aku melihatnya begitu lemah." Ucap kyuhyun sedih.

"Dimana dia menangis?. Apa yang membuatnya menangis kyu?. Kau tahu?." Kibum mulai mencecar kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran kali ini.

"Diruangan aboji hyung. Aku tidak mengetahui sejak awal apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja heechul hyung hari ini sungguh berbeda. Dia mengadukan rasa lelahnya pada aboji sambil menangis. Aku takut dia mulai menyerah hyung... Aku sungguh takut jika itu yang terjadi. Eottoke...?" Kibum segera meraih tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bergetar itu.

"Dia seorang beta. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh kyu. Mari hanya percaya saja padanya." Ucap kibum mencoba menenangkan namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu, kyuhyun nampak menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Meski begitu, hati kibum tak urung juga dilanda kecemasan. 'Hyung... Kau tak akan menyerah begitu saja kan?' Batin kibum masih sambil mendekap kyuhyun dipelukannya.

"Kyu, jangan menangis lagi." Kibum segera mengusap air mata yang menetes dipipi chubby milik kyuhyun itu.

"Kata-katamu seperti aboji hyung. Aboji tadi mengatakan itu pada heechul hyung. Dengan tambahan seperti ini, sebagai seorang ayah aku sudah mengajarimu untuk tidak takut dengan kematian yang mengintaimu setiap saat. Sebagai seorang ayah aku mengajarimu untuk menjadi namja kuat. Sebagai seorang ayah aku memperlihatkanmu bagaimana kelamnya kehidupan dunia. Dan sebagai seorang ayah aku mengajarimu arti kekuasaan. Ketika kau berkuasa, bahkan Tuhanpun tak berhak merampas kedudukanmu." Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, meski itu adalah senyum miris. Kibum terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir kyuhyun itu.

"Bukankah aboji semakin menakutkan hyung?." Lanjut kyuhyun. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir kibum yang memang jarang bicara itu kecuali sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Heechul hyung pasti sangat menderita ya hyung?." Sekali lagi kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, ayo membuatnya bahagia. Meski hanya sebuah senyuman, aku sungguh ingin melihatnya." Dan lagi, kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kepalamu bisa putus kalau kau terus mengangguk seperti itu." Seperti dugaan kyuhyun, kibum yang sedikit bengong itu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Eyh... " Seru kibum setelah menyadari apa yang diucapkan bocah nakal disampingnya itu. Hal itu sukses membuat kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya meski setelah menangis.

"Kau benar-benar nakal kyu. Sekarang ayo kita kembali. Ah, aku sudah menjanjikanmu jjangmyeon. Kalau begitu ayo mampir dikedai depan taman sekarang." Ucap kibum dengan nada suaranya yang dalam seperti biasa.

"Cha... aku benar-benar sangat lapar hyung. Sepertinya aku bisa makan mangkoknya juga." Ucap kyuhyun bersemangat.

Kibum berhenti melangkah dan memandangi kyuhyun seakan melihat makhluk langka. "Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu kyu. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu makan jika kau memakan mangkoknya. Kita bisa dimarahi pemilik kedai kyu." Ucap kibum dengan nada bercanda.

"Hyung... Kau ini...Kalau begitu belikan aku porsi combo, otte,?." Kini kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajah aegyo yang sangat tidak pantas untuk namja yang telah melakukan pekerjaan kotor berkali-kali.

"Berhenti memperlihatkan wajah menjijikkan itu. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik." Ucap kibum jahat.

"Naneun molla. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi jjangmyeon porsi combo." Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya bagai bocah polos yang tak mengenal kegetiran dunia.

Meski begitu, perasaan kyuhyun yang halus terus saja mengarah pada heechul yang kini entah sedang melakukan apa.

_o0o_

Heechul nampak sibuk didepan lemari es, entah apa yang dicarinya. Begitu lama dia disana sambil menggeledah seluruh isi lemari es berpintu dua itu.

Heechul mendengar ada suara kaki pelan yang mendekat kearahnya. Sebuah tangan terulur kepundak heechul yang masih sibuk dengan dunia esnya itu.

"Hyung..." Namja tampan dibelakangnya itu nampak dalam usahanya untuk mengagetkan heechul yang tak memperhatikan kehadirannya.

"Wa... aku sama sekali tidak kaget kyuhyun ah..." Teriak heechul yang pura-pura kaget tanpa menoleh kearah namja yang tepat dibelakangnya itu.

"Kau tahu itu aku hyung... Kau benar-benar daebak. Pantas saja kau menjadi beta hyung." Ucap namja dibelakang heechul yang ternyata kyuhyun itu. "Sudah kubilang, percuma kyu..." Satu lagi namja yang mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Apa kau pikir aku menjadi beta hanya karena aku tampan. Meski hal itu mungkin saja terjadi tapi aku juga punya kemampuan kyuhyun ah... Kau meremehkanku eoh...?" Heechul memamerkan senyuman mengejeknya pada kyuhyun.

"Anni, hanya saja kau benar-benar hebat hyung. Padahal setiap aku melakukan misiku, aku tak pernah ketahuan. Jika orang yang menjadi incaranku itu selevel denganmu hyung, pasti akan sangat menakutkan dan sudah pasti misiku akan gagal terus."

"Setiap orang itu memiliki langkah kaki yang berbeda kyu. Bahkan kau yang tadi berjalan dengan berjinjit tetap berbeda. Langkahmu selalu sedikit tergesa. Kibum langkahnya pelan dan lembut, tapi gesekannya dengan lantai masih terdengar ditelingaku. Ck, kau tak akan memahami ilmu setinggi ini kyu." Ucap heechul dengan wajah sombong yang dibuat-buat itu.

"Jangan berkata begitu hyung. Ajari aku agar bisa berjalan sehalus yang kau lakukan. _Phantom footstep_ milikmu itu hyung, aku juga ingin bisa melakukannya." Pinta kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan wajah aegyo yang membuat heechul ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Buat apa kau mempelajarinya?. Kau tidak akan memerlukannya kyu." Heechul mengatakan kalimat yang mengandung arti ambigu itu.

"Hyung, apa kau mulai lupa, dunia apa yang kita pijak ini?."

"Sudahlah kyu. Cara jalan bukanlah hal penting didunia ini. Hanya lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Ah.. kyu... kenapa matamu sedikit bengkak?. Kau menangis?." Heechul segera menyadari mata kyuhyun yang memang sedikit bengkak itu.

'Dia menyadari hal sekecil ini.' Batin kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa berniat membohongi heechul.

"Wae...? Kibum menjahatimu?. Kibum memutuskan hubungan kalian?. Eh, kalian tak menjalin hubungan yang ini itu kan?. Kalian bisa ku hukum kalau melakukan itu. Aku sebagai beta juga punya wewenang seperti alpha. Kalian mengingat itu juga kan?." Heechul memelototkan matanya mencoba menggoda kedua anggota termuda di organisasi tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu berganti melotot demi mendengar kalimat aneh dari bibir heechul tersebut. "Kami tahu kau punya kuasa hyung. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan hubungan ini itu?" Kibum yang nampak sedikit cengo dengan kalimat heechul itu sedikit terganggu juga.

"Hahahhahaa... Sudahlah akui saja. Tidak apa-apa mumpung kalian masih muda." Ucap heechul sok tua.

"Hyung..." Kini kyuhyun yang memekik.

"Siapa ukenya?. Kaukah kyu...? Tampangmu memang manis, cocok sekali. Tapi bummie juga manis. Ah, tetap saja akulah yang tercantik." Narsis?. Memang kadang-kadang heechul kehilangan akal demi memendam rasa sakitnya dunia nyata.

"Hyung... Segeralah kekamar. Kau perlu mengistirahatkan otakmu yang terlalu kau forsir untuk berfikir." Ucap kibum dan segera mendorong heechul untuk keluar dari dapur.

"Arra... arra... kalian ingin berdua. Aku akan memberi privasi untuk kalian. Tapi kali ini saja. Hati-hati kalau ada yang tahu. Dipojok sana aman bummie." Ucap heechul yang masih terus ingin menggoda kibum dan kyuhyun yang sudah mulai seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Argh... Hyung..." Kyuhyun sungguh ingin mengumpat saat itu juga jika tidak ingat dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

"Hahahaha..." Suara tawa heechul masih terdengar dari dapur. "Heechul hyung sudah gila hyung." Ucap kyuhyun pelan. Khawatir heechul yang kadang sifat mengerikannya keluar itu akan mendengarnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, kyuhyun dan kibum memperlihatkan seringaian secara bersamaan. Seringaian yang nampak selicik serigala.

_o0o_

Heechul segera kembali masih saja terpeta jelas dibibirnya disepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangan luas yang dipanggilnya sebagai kamar tidur itu. Masih terbayang jelas ekspresi wajah kedua magnaenya itu. "Bocah-bocah lucu... Hah... Aku merasa semakin tua..." Ucapnya pelan.

Meski begitu ekspresinya kembali meredup. "Aku harus membebaskan kalian semua. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku sudah berjanji dan pasti akan aku tepati." Sebuah helaan nafas berat terdengar pelan dari bibirnya yang kembali memperlihatkan seringaian itu.

Jemari lentik itu segera meraih kenop pintu yang begitu dihafalnya, dan segera membukanya. Dia terbelalak saat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamarnya. Bibirnya bahkan sulit untuk dikatupkannya kembali. "Ige mwoya...?" Desisnya lirih.

_o0o_TBC_o0o_

 **Sa, time to balas repiew...**

 **Senang sekali ada satu teman lagi yang bersedia mereview efef geje ku ini.**

 **1st, Emon204.** Kkekekeke...

Harapan fuyu juga gitu, semoga mereka bisa bahagia setelah menghadapi rintangan yang tak bisa mereka remehkan.

Thankz juga udah menyukai ff ku yang agak kepanjangan?. Nih chapter 5 udah datang :P

Fuyu emang selalu narget tiap chapter harus lebih dari 15 halaman atau lbih dari 4500 kata.. Biar cepet kelar... :P

 **2nd, Miniseokie01,** Makasih udah suka sama efef ku chingu, Fuyu sangat tersanjung dan terharu, #plakk,

Iya nih makin rumit. Fuyu pikir oppadeul juga udah pada pusing mikir nasib mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kkkkk...

Jadi tuan kim buyeong itu... Ya itulah pokoknya...Fuyu gak jelasin terlalu detail, karena fuyu pikir tuan kim bukan tokoh central. Hanya saja dia emang sering lewat. Pengen exis dia.. :P

Gamsahamnida...

 **3rd, Alicehamy,** Hello hy dek(?)... Thankz udah suka ff fuyu memang lebih suka dipanggil kakak daripada Author/thor. :P

Ya gitu deh, Tuan choi itu emang kejahatan setiap kejahatan, selalu ada penyebabnya kan?. Jadi jangan nimpuk tuan choi. kan kasihan. Kalo nangis mau tanggung jawab?. #plakk,

Fuyu juga berharap mereka menjadi semakin dewasa dan gak ada kata egois lagi

diantara makasih buat reviewnya.

 **Buat silent reader, Maukah kalian meninggalkan jejak meski sebatas spasi...?**

 **Fuyu masih terus mengharapkannya loh...** **J**

 **THANK YOU AND C.U AGAIN IN NEXT CHAPTER...**

 **Your Sincerely**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu**


	6. It's Show Time

**Sacrifice**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior and DBSK © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, a Little bit Angst.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _He's like an obsidian saber, Strong and Beautiful_**

 **_o0o_**

 **Chapter 6: It's Show Time**

Jemari lentik itu segera meraih kenop pintu yang begitu dihafalnya, dan segera membukanya. Dia terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamarnya. Bibirnya bahkan sulit untuk dikatupkannya kembali. "Ige mwoya...?" Desisnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Welcome to pajamas party hyung..." Seorang namja bertubuh tambun nampak mendekati namja cantik yang masih bengong dengan suasana kamarnya yang begitu ramai. Makanan tercecer dimana-mana, Minuman soda juga terlihat disana, bahkan ada sebotol soju ditengah-tengah aneka makanan itu. Beberapa macam kue kering dan kue basah tak luput dari ruangan lebar itu. Jangan lupakan beberapa boneka lucu yang entah mereka dapatkan dari mana turut berceceran di ruangan kamar.

Heechul, sang namja cantik benar-benar tak menyangka ada yang berani menghancurkan ruangannya itu. Bahkan roommatenya yang merupakan alpha itu nampak turut menikmatinya.

"Sekali-kali tak apakan chullie?. Ini pakaianmu.." Ucap sang alpha sambil meraih bahu heechul dengan lembut dan tak lupa memberikan setelan piyama berwarna merah kepada heechul.

" _Well,_ mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini." Heechul berucap lirih namun masih mampu didengar oleh semua orang yang berada dikamar tersebut dan disambut dengan sorakan bahagia dari bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun dan kibum yang ternyata adalah penyelenggara acara tersebut segera turut bergabung lengkap dengan piyama babyblue milik kyuhyun dan piyama putih milik kibum dengan gambar bunga merah muda. Lengkap 13 orang tanpa kurang satupun. Merekalah sang pemenang yang sampai saat ini masih belum dapat ditundukkan oleh kematian.

"Bersenang-senanglah dan setelahnya enyahlah." Sebuah bisikan pelan dari bibir seorang namja setengah baya berkacamata yang kebetulan melewati kamar tersebut dan menyaksikan kemeriahan yang terjadi didalamnya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Heechul menoleh kearah pintu, meski tak nampak siapa yang tengah mengintainya, namun dia tahu dengan pasti seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari sudut gelap yang tak terlihat. Sebuah seringaian nampak begitu saja dari bibirnya. 'Bahkan Tuhan tak akan bisa menghentikan ku, apalagi hanya bayanganmu, aboji...' Batinnya angkuh.

 **_o0o_**

"Yoochun hyung... Kau sudah hafal benar bukan dengan wajah kim heechul. Aku sungguh yakin dialah penyebab kematian tuan. Meski aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyebarkan racun itu ketubuh tuan." Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah manisnya itu nampak berapi-api ketika membicarakan seseorang yang dianggapnya turut andil dalam kematian tuannya yang begitu dihormati.

"Tenanglah changminnie, aku juga yakin ada campur tangannya dalam kematian yang menimpa tuan. Tapi kita juga harus memiliki strategi. Kita tidak bisa menghadapi orang-orang black shadow dengan gegabah. Kita akan mati sebelum kita dapat menggores kulit mereka. Bahkan anak bungsu black shadow yang tak boleh kelelahan itu saja bisa membuatku kewalahan minnie." Ucap yoochun, namja tampan yang berada disamping namja tinggi bernama changmin itu berdiri.

"Benarkah mereka sehebat itu hyung?. Aku benar-benar ingin mencoba menghadapi mereka." Changmin yang sama sekali tak mengenal kata takut dan selalu penasaran dengan kemampuan orang lain itu semakin terpancing keinginannya.

Yoochun menghela nafas berat. Benar-benar percuma menakut-nakuti shim changmin yang kadang-kadang tak bisa mengukur kemampuannya itu. "Tuan memiliki foto kim heechul jika kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya changminnie. Dimeja kerjanya."

"Jinjja...?" Langsung saja wajah changmin bersinar bagai diterpa matahari. Dia sungguh sangat ingin melihat namja hebat yang mampu mematahkan kepala organisasi yang menaunginya sejak usianya belia itu.

Merasa tak sabar, changmin segera mengendap-endap memasuki ruang kerja mendiang tuannya itu. Ruangan itu masih sangat rapi, serapi saat tuannya masih hidup. Semua barang masih terletak ditempatnya semula.

Sebuah kertas yang tertelungkup segera saja menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Jemari changmin segera meraih kertas tersebut dan membaliknya dengan cepat. Matanya melotot sempurna, 'Diakah kim heechul?'.

Changmin segera berlari menuju pintu dan segera mencari yoochun. Orang yang cukup terbuka dengannya itu. "Hyung, apakah kim heechul itu orang ini?." Wajah changmin memucat saat itu dan dadanya bertalu seakan sang jantung tak lagi nyaman ditempatnya.

"Nde, Waeyo changminnie?." Mata changmin semakin melebar mendengar kalimat singkat dari bibir yoochun tersebut.

"Hyung... Dia orang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu waktu itu." Changmin seakan kehilangan kata. Mulutnya begitu sulit untuk tertutup, bahkan untuk menelan saliva.

"Hah...?" Yoochun nampak melupakan apa yang changmin maksud.

"Dia yang..."

 **#Flashback 2 years ago.**

Seorang namja dengan pakaian kemeja berwarna biru muda yang kancing teratasnya dibiarkannya terbuka begitu saja nampak berjalan pelan dengan langkah yang mantap. Jangan lupakan celana berwarna hitam dan juga jas yang senada disetrika dengan sangat rapi dan apik. Sebuah kaca mata hitam nampak bertengger manis di hidungnya yang bangir. Jam tangan dan sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilap bagai menjadi aksesoris pelengkap kesempurnaan penampilan namja tinggi itu. Sebuah tas berwarna hitam ditangannya membuatnya terlihat bagai eksekutif muda.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah menuju sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap dan sedikit berpolusi, mengingat karung sampah yang mengisi sudut gelap digang tersebut cukup mengganggu fungsi pernafasan.

Beberapa orang namja dewasa dengan penampilan garang dan beberapa bekas luka disana-sini nampak tengah berkumpul disudut gang buntu diarea tersebut.

"Dia sudah datang..." Bisik salah satu dari namja garang tersebut seraya memandang kembali kearah datangnya sosok namja tinggi pemilik wajah manis itu.

"Tuan kim memberi saya amanah untuk menemui pimpinan Dark horse. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan pimpinan kalian segera?." Namja tinggi itu nampak tak memiliki rasa takut melihat namja dengan tampang tak karuan itu.

"Aku pimpinannya. Kau siapa?. Apa kau bawakan apa yang aku minta?." Salah satu namja dengan wajah super tak enak dipandang mata dan suara serak-serak kering itu segera meminta apa yang diinginkannya tanpa mau membuang waktu.

Namja tinggi itu segera mengukir senyum miring merasa kesal dengan tingkah namja besar itu. "Shim changmin imnida. Ini barang yang anda pesan. Tapi sebelumnya, saya harus melihat alat tukarnya dulu." Namja yang mengaku bernama shim changmin itu mengangsurkan tas ditangannya tanpa maksud untuk segera melepaskannya.

"Aku juga ingin melihat isinya." Namja berwajah menyebalkan itu segera meminta salah satu anak buahnya untuk membuka koper hitam ditangannya. Dan seketika itu juga ratusan uang kertas nampak begitu bercahaya dari dalam koper hitam tersebut.

Namja besar itu terlihat mengukir senyum licik diwajahnya. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk dan disambut anggukan oleh yang lain. "Serahkan barang itu dan enyahlah...!" Salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekat kearah changmin sambil mengacungkan moncong pistol kearah kepala changmin.

"Heh... _Cheater..._ " Bisik changmin pelan. Segera diraihnya pistol yang disembunyikannya dibalik jas hitamnya. Belum sempat mengacungkannya –setidaknya sekedar untuk menakuti orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya- ,pistol ditangannya itu telah terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sedikit kaget dengan kaki panjang yang tak disadari kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membuatnya tak bersenjata. Changmin sudah tak memiliki alat apapun untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

Masih dini untuk membuat shim changmin menyerah dengan menjauhkan satu-satunya pistol yang dia bawa. Kebanggannya terlalu tinggi jika ingin menyerah saat itu juga. Changmin segera memasang kuda-kudanya dan segera kakinya yang panjang itu menendang pistol ditangan kanan namja berewok yang tengah mengancamnya dengan pistol tadi. Balas dendam?. Mungkin saja.

Beberapa namja bertubuh kekar itu segera saja mengepung changmin didalam lingkaran kecil yang mereka ciptakan demi tak memberi ruang untuk mangsanya melarikan diri.

Changmin yang kebetulan berkaki panjang itu justru memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Kakinya segera diputar 360 derajat dan menendang siapapun yang mendekatinya. Gerakannya yang gemulai bagai balerina itu terus saja dilakukannya searah jarum jam dengan satu kakinya yang menjadi tumpuan dan satu kaki lain yang melakukan serangan hingga beberapa kali putaran.

Untuk beberapa saat gerakan itu cukup efektif. Namun gerakan indah tersebut terpatahkan dengan satu gerakan _tackling_ dari salah satu namja yang turut menyergapnya kearah kakinya yang menjadi tumpuan. Hal itu sukses membuat keseimbangan changmin goyah dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung meski tak jatuh sepenuhnya. Changmin kembali memasang kuda-kuda samping dalam gerakan yang mantap.

Beberapa orang berbadan besar itu terlihat mendekat kearahnya, namun changmin yang memang sudah siap sejak awal hanya terdiam ditempatnya menunggu serangan yang akan datang kearahnya. Koper yang masih terus digenggamnya itu cukup menyulitkannya, meski begitu dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Satu orang berbadan besar dan berambut gondrong segera melepaskan tendangannya menuju ulu hati changmin. Namun dengan mudah ditangkisnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sekali lagi sebuah tendangan diarahkan kearah changmin dengan kaki yang berbeda, kali ini sasarannya adalah bagian kepala. Namun namja tersebut memang kurang beruntung sepertinya, kakinya tertangkap tangan changmin, dan dengan satu kali sentakan keatas namja itu terjatuh dengan suara berdebum keras.

Namja lain bergantian datang kearah changmin, namun nasibnya lebih buruk. Selain tubuhnya ambruk, changmin sempat menyarangkan pukulannya dijidat lelaki tersebut.

Merasa tidak akan berhasil jika satu lawan satu, anggota dark horse itu akhirnya memilih untuk main keroyokan dan taktik itu cukup berhasil. Terbukti dengan changmin yang kewalahan dan akhirnya tersungkur kebelakang.

Ditepuk-tepuk pantatnya yang kotor dan sedikit sakit itu. Tanpa disadarinya, ada sosok berambut pendek hitam yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan sangat santai. Tangannya yang tengah memegang sesuatu yang nampak panjang berwarna hitam itu terlihat dilipat didepan dada.

"Butuh bantuan?." Tanya sosok berwajah cantik namun ternyata seorang laki-laki itu sambil sedikit menunduk menyamakan dengan posisi namja manis yang masih sedikit berjongkok itu.

"Itu mungkin temannya." Beberapa dari namja berwajah garang itu berbisik pelan. "Terlalu cantik, apa dia benar-benar namja?." Beberapa lagi justru mengomentari penampilan namja yang menggenakan kemeja hitam dan juga warna celana yang senada hingga melupakan changmin yang merasa sangat kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih" Ucap changmin ketus dan segera berdiri kemudian kembali menyerang namja garang dihadapannya itu.

"Kau mungkin akan kalah bocah, mereka cukup banyak dan kuat loh..." Namja cantik itu sedikit berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Changmin yang kembali dapat dipukul mundur dengan beberapa luka yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya itu kembali terjengkang tepat ditempatnya semula. 'Berisik sekali namja ini, dan aku bukan seorang bocah' Batin changmin kesal.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sekali lagi namja cantik itu menawari jasanya yang justru diacuhkan oleh changmin. Tapi namja cantik itu justru tersenyum maklum. Ini memang bukan pertarungannya, Jadi dia menghargai usaha changmin.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya changmin kembali terkena tendangan dari namja bertubuh tambun berkaki pendek dengan struktur wajah yang sedikit aneh.

"Butuh ban..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, changmin segera memotongnya dengan kesal. "Kalau mau membantu, bantu saja. Tidak usah pakai berisik." Bentaknya. Dia benar-benar merasa sebal kali ini. Tubuhnya sudah mulai kelelahan dan ditambah kekesalannya pada namja cantik itu. Benar-benar menguras energinya.

"Arra... Akan kusisakan satu untukmu. Istirahatlah." 'Hah... Namja aneh' Batin changmin sesaat. Bibirnya tertarik kesebelah kiri membentuk seringai meremehkan. Tapi karena kelelahan dia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang babak belur itu.

Dicarinya tempat duduk yang dirasanya nyaman, Tidak apa-apa memberi kesempatan orang lain untuk mencari penyakit pikirnya. Namun, belum sempat dia mendudukkan pantatnya di atas batu yang dirasa cukup layak untuk dijadikan alas pantatnya itu, namja cantik itu sudah meneriakinya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan bagianku. Itu aku sisakan satu seperti janjiku. Kau sudah cukup beristirahat kan?." Tanya namja tersebut sambil memelototkan matanya yang lebar itu.

"Hah...?." Sedikit bingung namun kagum yang selanjutnya menguasai otak namja manis itu. Hey, berapa menit sih waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencari sebuah batu yang berada tak jauh dari TKP?. Terlalu cepat dia menumbangkan selusin namja kekar yang sebelumnya dilawannya dengan susah payah itu. Bahkan changmin belum sempat mendudukkan pantatnya barang sedetik.

Changmin benar-benar kehilangan kata. Wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan itu terlihat lucu dan sedikit menggemaskan. "Jangan bilang kau belum istirahat?" Namja itu melangkah lebih dekat kearah changmin yang melongo mempertahankan keadaan setengah jongkoknya itu.

Sebuah anggukan diberikan changmin seakan dia dalam keadaan terhipnotis. "Itu aku menyisakan orang yang mengaku bosnya. Kau mau menyelesaikannya atau aku yang selesaikan sekalian?." Sekali lagi sebuah anggukan yang menjadi jawaban changmin. Namja tampan itu tentu saja bingung, apa arti anggukan changmin.

"Ampun tuan... Aku bukanlah pimpinan dark horse. Aku hanyalah anak buah dark horse. Tolong ampuni aku tuan..." Sebuah teriakan memilukan datang dari belakang namja cantik itu yang kini dalam posisi bersujud di tanah.

"Ternyata dia bukan ketuanya. Aku akan menyelesaikannya saja." Diambilnya batu kerikil di dekat kakinya. "Telat..." Ucapnya kejam sambil memamerkan _smirk_ diwajahnya. Segera saja dilemparkannya kerikil tersebut dan tepat mengenai sela alis namja yang ketakutan tersebut.

Namja berbadan besar itu akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ketanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Nice shoot..." Ucap namja cantik itu bangga sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. "Aku pergi. Jaa nee..." Namja cantik itu segera melambaikan tangannya kearah changmin yang masih bengong.

Namja cantik itu segera menghilang di gang sempit yang gelap disisi barat tempat tersebut. Sedang changmin yang sedikit sadar akan kepergian namja itu segera mengejarnya. Setidaknya untuk mengetahui nama orang yang menolongnya atau sekedar mengatakan terimakasih bukanlah hal yang memalukan bukan?.

Dan namja itu telah menghilang bagai asap. Tak ada jejak dan tak ada apapun yang menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan namja cantik itu. Changmin segera berbalik kearah kumpulan namja bertubuh kekar itu dan segera menukarkan koper mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, changmin bukanlah namja yang licik yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan tersebut. Diapun segera beranjak dari tempat kumuh itu.

"Semoga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapnya pelan.

 **# Flashback off.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi namamu kim heechul?. Namja cantik tapi luar biasa hebat. Kau pasti orang yang mengerikan meski kau cukup baik. Sayang sekali kita akan bertemu lagi tapi bukan sebagai seorang kawan." Changmin masih memandangi foto yang berada ditangannya itu. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat kilasan kejadian yang pernah dilaluinya dulu.

 **_o0o_**

Dua orang namja berumur nampak duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Pakaian mereka yang rapi bagai mempertegas posisi mereka sebagai _bussinessman_ yang berkelas.

"Kau masih belum menyingkirkannya?. Sudah kukatakan padamu, bocah itu berbahaya minhyuk..." Salah satu namja yang berperut besar itu nampak kesal terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang sedikit menghentak.

"Arra, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang mudah disingkirkan tanaka san." Balas namja berkacamata dihadapannya itu.

"Kau jadi terlalu lembut minhyuk. Sejak kapan kediktatoranmu itu berkurang?. Haruskah aku meminjamkan kekuatanku?."

"Tidak perlu tanaka san. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Mungkin bertambah umur sedikit membuatku berubah. Haahahha..." Dengan nada riang namja berkacamata yang ternyata tuan choi itu bercanda. " _He's like a saber._ " lanjutnya pelan. Namja dihadapannya nampak bingung. " _He's like an obsidian saber, Strong and Beautiful._ Sulit untuk mematahkannya."

Tuan tanaka –namja berperut gembul itu- hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan kalimat yang baru saja tuan choi ucapkan itu.

_o0o_

Kim heechul baru saja memasuki sebuah bangunan tinggi namun tak terlalu megah. Jarang sekali atau bahkan belum pernah dirinya mendatangi bangunan itu seumur hidupnya. Dirinya yang seorang atheis tentu saja tak percaya adanya Tuhan dan hari pembalasan. Hanya saja ketika dia berjalan-jalan di pagi itu, dilihatnya beberapa jemaat yang keluar dari bangunan tersebut berwajah bahagia penuh senyum dan saling memberikan salam satu sama lain.

"Apakah ber-Tuhan begitu menyenangkan.?." Tanyanya pelan lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana kakinya yang jenjang itu melangkah begitu saja memasuki bangunan dengan arsitektur sederhana tersebut.

Beberapa bangku kayu nampak berjejer rapi menghadap podium yang juga terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran indah. Seorang namja yang mengenakan pakaian rapi berwarna hitam nampak menata beberapa peralatan yang sama sekali tidak berantakan.

"Permisi, bisakah saya berbincang dengan anda?." Heechul segera mendekat kepada satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia temui ditempat tersebut.

"Nde, silahkan duduk saudaraku." Namja yang masih belum bisa dikatakan tua namun nampak sudah berumur itu segera mempersilahkan heechul untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kayu dibarisan terdepan. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman mekar begitu saja dari wajahnya yang damai.

Heechul sedikit terbengong dengan ucapan namja tersebut. 'Saudara?. Semudah itu?. Tahukan dia aku seorang pembunuh?. Masihkah pantas untuk menjadi saudara namja suci didepannya itu?." Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa saudaraku?. Sepertinya kau tengah kebingungan." Namja itu berkata dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Namja itu dengan sabar masih menanti kalimat yang akan heechul ucapkan. "Ah, sebelumnya, Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu saudaraku?." Masih dengan suaranya yang sopan dan halus.

"Kim heechul. Dan aku masih mengenal utara dan selatan jika yang anda maksud berhubungan dengan baik dan buruk." Namja disampingnya itu nampak menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu risau?. Apa yang membuatmu tertekan?. Dirumah Tuhan kau bisa mengatakan segalanya dan mencurahkan segalanya. Tuhan Maha Mendengarkan setiap keluhanmu. Tuhan itu sangat lembut saudaraku." Ucap sang pendeta dengan suara lembut.

"Benarkah?. Aku telah melakukan banyak kejahatan selama aku hidup. Apa aku masih bisa diampuni?. Apa aku masih bisa masuk surga setelah kematianku?." Wajah heechul nampak memandang nanar kearah sang pendeta.

Sang pendeta seakan berubah menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Matanya menatap intens ke arah heechul yang tengah mengadu tersebut sambil terlihat mencari solusi untuk masalah yang menimpa heechul. "Kejahatan seperti apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Merampas hak orang lain, merampas kehidupan orang lain, merampas nyawa orang lain, menipu, dan... Ah... Haruskah aku mengatakan seluruhnya?. Aku rasa telah melakukan segala bentuk kejahatan itu. Apakah masih ada surga untukku kembali?." Setiap katanya seakan membuat lidah heechul semakin kelu dan membuatnya teringat kembali seberapa banyak dirinya telah melukai orang lain selama ini.

"Segeralah memohon pengampunan saudaraku. Akuilah semua dosamu, Tuhan itu Maha Pengasih. Kembalilah pada jalan yang terang saudaraku, disana kau akan menemukan ketenangan hidup. Tuhan akan terus menyayangimu tidak peduli seberapa seringnya kau mendustakannya. Tuhan akan selalu disisimu, memberikan kasih yang tak terbatas." Sang pendeta mengatakannya dengan wajah prihatin namun begitu lembut dan penuh kasih. Seakan dia mengatakan pada orang baik yang melakukan dosa kecil.

"Surga dan neraka itu adalah urusan Tuhan. Sebagai umatnya, kita hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik saudaraku, menyenangkan Tuhan, berbagi dengan saudara-saudara kita dan melakukan kebaikan. Selanjutnya biar Tuhan yang menentukan, dimana kita memperoleh balasan." Sebuah senyuman yang begitu menyejukkan sukses membuat air mata heechul mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Hatinya menghangat seakan ada matahari yang datang pada hidupnya yang bersalju.

"Aku masih terus bertanya, jika Tuhan begitu menyayangiku, kenapa Tuhan memilihkan takdir ini untuk aku jalani?." Heechul seakan ingin protes kepada Tuhan atas kehidupan yang dilaluinya selama ini.

"Tuhan menyayangi kita dengan berbagai cara saudaraku. Dia memberi kita kebahagiaan, agar kita bisa bersyukur padaNya. Dia memberikan cobaan, agar kita bisa mengingatnya dan kembali padanya saat kita telah buta dengan dunia. Begitu juga denganmu saudaraku. Jalan berliku yang kau lalui itu hanyalah cobaan yang Tuhan berikan padamu untuk memberitahumu, bahwa Tuhan itu begitu menyayangimu dan memperhatianmu. Bukankah setiap kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan?." Lanjut sang pendeta masih dengan senyuman menenangkan yang seakan tak pernah bisa dihapusnya itu.

"Terimakasih atas nasehat yang anda berikan padaku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang Tuhan inginkan, meski aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya." Kim heechul segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat segera meninggalkan rumah Tuhan yang seakan terus menahannya untuk duduk lebih lama ditempat tersebut. "Baiklah. Hanya lakukan yang terbaik yang kau mampu saudaraku." Sang pendeta turut mengantarkan langkah heechul menuju pintu keluar bangunan tinggi yang ternyata adalah sebuah gereja itu.

Heechul sedikit membungkuk memberi salam dan segera berlalu dari bangunan yang membuat hatinya merintih kembali itu. "Hanya lakukan yang terbaik." Ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Aku mohon tolak saja permintaan aboji. Ini terlalu berat untukmu kyu." Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang nampak meremas sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang tercecer huruf-huruf hitam kecil disana.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku hyung. Lagipula aku dengan teukie hyung, jadi jangan khawatir." Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan pipi chubby itu berusaha menenangkan perasaan kibum. Namja tampan yang usianya terpaut beberapa bulan dengannya itu.

"Aku tak meragukan kemampuanmu kyu. Hanya saja... aku..." Kibum benar-benar sulit mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kyuhyun bersama dengan leeteuk itu malah menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya. Teringat kembali bagaimana leeteuk mencoba membiarkan heechul sekarat saat itu.

"Kau kenapa bummie?. Kita semua tahu bukan, alpha dipilih bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Kau tahu juga seberapa hebatnya dia?. Kita hanya harus percaya, bahwa alpha tak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka. Lagipula, apa kita bisa menentang kemauan aboji?. Apa pernah sekali saja aboji membatalkan misi yang diberikan pada kita?." Namja manis bergigi kelinci yang turut berada diruangan mewah dengan dekorasi berwarna babyblue dan merah muda itu turut menimpali percakapan dua magnaenya tersebut.

Kibum menyeringai, "Hyung, kau sama sekali tak mengenal teukie hyung." Kibum berucap pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?. Aku bahkan kadang tak mengenal siapapun bummie. Kadang aku juga merasa kalian berubah. Aku kadang merasa bingung, yang manakah sifat asli kalian itu. Setiap orang memiliki rahasianya sendiri bummie. Jadi jangan menghakimi orang lain." Balas sungmin, si namja kelinci tersebut.

"Baiklah hyung, aku mengerti."Kibum nampak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyesal meski rasa cemas tak urung menggelayut manja dibenaknya.

"Oh, kalian sedang berkumpul disini?."Sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Ramai sekali, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?." Eh..? Ramai..? Mereka bertiga bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara beberapa waktu lalu karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung... " Namja yang tadinya masih berdiri di depan pintu itu kini mulai berjalan lurus memasuki ruangan yang tak kalah luas dengan ruangan miliknya. "Kyunnie mendapat misi rank S chullie hyung." Lapor kibum pada namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Eoh...?" Sedikit kaget pula namja cantik itu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kibum. Bagaimanapun juga kyuhyun belum pernah mendapatkan misi rank S selama ini. "Mana misinya?." Tanya heechul kemudian.

"Ini hyung..." Kibum memberikan kertas yang sudah diubahnya menjadi bola kertas itu.

"Aigoo bummie... Kau akan memakannya eoh..?" Ucapnya miris melihat kertas yang sudah tak begitu berbentuk saat dibukanya dengan pelan.

"Dengan teukie?. Eoh... Aku sempat cemas. Kukira kau akan berangkat sendiri." Ucap heechul pelan sambil menghela nafas lega. "Kamis...? Yamada takeru...?" Raut wajah heechul tiba-tiba memucat.

"Waeyo hyung...?" Tanya kibum yang menyadari perubahan wajah heechul tersebut.

"Eh.. Tidak apa-apa bummie. Gwenchana..." Balas heechul pelan. "Aku pergi dulu." Lanjut heechul dan segera melenggang keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Heechul hyung, apa dia baik-baik saja?." Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan sikap heechul tersebut. Sungmin masih terbengong, pun tak berbeda jauh dari kibum yang tak dapat mencerna apapun dari percakapan singkat itu.

_o0o_

Langit telah menggelap sempurna. Beberapa penjaga masih berseliweran di sepanjang ruangan besar yang tak pernah sepi dari derap langkah kaki tersebut. Beberapa membungkuk hormat ke arah namja tampan yang nampak berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju suatu tempat tersebut. Tangan kanannya terlihat membawa suatu benda panjang berwarna hitam yang memiliki ukiran berwarna merah menyala. Entah bentuk apa ukiran tersebut, tak begitu jelas ketika tangan itu mengayun cepat kedepan dan kebelakang.

Akhirnya dia mencapai sebuah pintu. Pintu besar nan tinggi seakan menegaskan bagaimana sifat orang yang menempati ruangan tersebut.

Jemari kurus namja tersebut segera meraih kenop berbentuk bundar yang berada ditengah daun pintu tersebut. Terkunci. Dia segera memencet beberapa digit angka yang tersedia didepan pintu tersebut dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu terbuka dan dia melenggang dengan santai.

Hanya berselang 5 menit dari saat namja tampan itu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Orang lain turut memasuki ruangan. Matanya yang mulai cekung menangkap sosok namja tampan tengah berdiri didepan meja nampak sibuk menimang papan nama berbahan kaca yang semula berada diatas meja.

"Heechul ah... Kau ada perlu denganku?." Tuan choi nampak kaget dengan kedatangan heechul diruangannya. Perasaannya mulai berkecamuk tak menentu, apalagi saat tangan kanan heechul nampak memegang pedang yang dikenalnya betul masih lengkap dengan sarungnya yang berwarna hitam dipenuhi ukiran naga berwarna merah dengan mulut naga menganga tepat dibawah pangkal pedang yang memiliki huruf B itu.

"Nde aboji." Ucap heechul yang kini lebih memilih untuk duduk disofa empuk disudut ruangan. Tangannya masih tak melepaskan pegangannya dari pedang bersarung hitam yang terus digenggamnya erat.

"Ada apa chullie ah...? Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau?."

"Batalkan semua misi yang anda berikan pada kami aboji." Balas heechul tegas.

"Apa yang akan aku dapat?."

"Kebebasan untuk nyawa putra anda, Choi siwon."

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya heechul ah. Bukankah kau masih menyayangi keluargamu?."

"Karena saya sangat menyayangi keluarga saya, maka saya pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Aku memiliki kartu as mu chullie."

"Maksud anda leeteuk?. Apa anda akan membunuhnya?."

"Nde,"

"Dengan menggunakan ini?." Tangan heechul segera memperlihatkan sebuah benda persegi yang sangat mirip dengan smartphone itu.

Tuan choi memucat seketika."Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya chullie?." Tuan choi jelas saja menjadi sangat gugup. Alat itulah yang selama ini mampu mengendalikan seluruh anak buahnya.

"Apa anda meragukan kemampuan saya?." Tanya heechul kemudian.

Tuan choi tak mampu lagi berkata apapun. "Bagaimana jika saya menyingkirkan choi siwon melalui alat ini?. Bukankah dia pion emas anda?."

"Chullie..."

"Jadi anda mau kan mengabulkan permintaan saya?." Kembali heechul menatap tuan choi dengan pandangan intens.

"Chullie ah... Kenapa kau begini?."

"Yang harusnya bertanya itu saya. Kenapa anda begini aboji. Anda memberi saya misi untuk membunuh seluruh rombongan yamada takeru. Dan anda memberi misi pada teukie dan kyuhyun untuk mengawal mereka dan menjadi pemandu selama dikorea. Apa anda ingin saya membunuh keluarga saya sendiri?."Tuan choi tetap diam mendapat hardikan heechul yang tak pernah disangkanya itu.

"Padahal saya masih ingin berada disini sebentar lagi dan menjadi anak aboji yang manis dan patuh. Tapi anda terus mengganggu saya aboji. Kenapa?." Heechul benar-benar kehilangan kata dengan segala yang dia alami. Giginya bergemerutuk menahan kekesalan yang dirasakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan sandungan chullie..." Balas tuan choi pelan.

"Sandungan?. Nugu?. Teukie?, Kyunnie?."

"Noe..."

"Naega...? Aboji. Jika anda ingin menyingkirkan saya, anda tinggal membunuh saya. Bukankah sudah saya katakan, anda bisa melakukan apapun pada saya tapi tidak pada saudara saya."

"Kau tak melupakan hukuman bagi yang gagal dalam misi kan chullie...?" Tuan choi nampak memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Heechul terhenyak mengingat tentang hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan eksekutor untukmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya chullie. Bahkan jika kau membunuhku saat ini."

Mata heechul memerah menahan rasa sakit hati dan juga kemarahan yang tak mampu ditahannya sama sekali. Tuan choi ingin mempermainkan keluarganya hingga mereka saling bunuh. Kenapa dunia menjadi sekejam ini untuknya?.

"Aboji, sekarang saya tahu bagaimana pedang ini bisa menjadi milik saya. Pedang ini adalah saya, dan sarungnya adalah anda." Tuan choi kembali memandang kearah heechul.

"Eksekutor itu akan membunuhmu ketika kau tak melakukan misimu." Ucap tuan choi.

"Huruf B itu adalah Beta. Dan Beta adalah saya."

"Eksekutor lain juga akan membunuhmu ketika kau membunuhku."

"Sebelas naga kecil itu adalah saudara yang tak bermarga choi. Dan naga besar yang mengarahkan mulutnya tepat ke arah huruf B adalah anak kandung anda, pion emas anda, Choi siwon. Bukankah begitu aboji?."

"Apa kau akan membunuhku dengan pedang itu chullie...?"

Heechul mulai membuka pedangnya dari sarung hitam yang kini berada ditangan kirinya. "Dua sisi mata pedang artinya apapun yang saya lakukan, apapun pilihan yang saya tetapkan, akan tetap menyakiti diri saya sendiri."

"Chullie, kau tak bisa membunuhku. Aku adalah ayah yang membesarkanmu dengan baik." Suara tuan choi mulai bergetar dilanda ketakutan.

"Membesarkan saya dalam kegelapan dan memerangkap saya dalam penjara bernama keluarga. Memang iya, kalau itu yang anda maksud dengan membesarkan saya dengan baik. Tepat seperti katana yang anda berikan pada saya aboji. Seberapapun saya berfikir untuk pergi, saya hanya akan kembali lagi pada anda. Tapi saya tak akan melakukankannya lagi kali ini, atau mungkin saja saya harus tetap kembali."

"Kau benar akan membunuhku?." Heechul nampak terdiam.

"Saya sudah melakukannya jutaan kali didalam pikiran saya. Dan saya baru saja melakukannya sekali dalam kenyataan." Ucap heechul tenang.

"Apa maksudmu chullie ah..?" Tuan choi nampak kebingungan menanggapi pernyataan heechul yang ambigu tersebut.

"Saya permisi aboji." Heechul segera melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Oh iya aboji. Jika anda tidak menemukan penawarnya dalam 30 jam, mungkin anda tidak akan selamat aboji. Yang saya gunakan lebih mengerikan dari yang ada ditubuh saya." Lanjut heechul sambil memamerkan _smirk_ nya.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya chullie...?" Tuan choi terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk pantatnya entah sejak kapan. Rasa ngilu dan lemas dirasakannya begitu saja.

"Jika aku tak selamat, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu chullie…! Aku tidak akan mati sendiri…!." Teriak tuan choi.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan menemani anda aboji." Menjadi ucapan terakhir heechul. Diapun segera membungkuk hormat dan dirinya segera melenggang pergi menyisakan tuan choi yang melotot lebar, kesakitan, dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

_o0o_

Heechul melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Keringat dingin meleleh disetiap pori-pori kulitnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar luas tersebut. Terlihat disana seorang namja tengah tidur dengan nyaman dan tenang. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur menandakan bahwa namja di tempat tidur tersebut benar-benar telah tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

Heechul segera mengambil tas punggungnya. Memasukkan handphone canggihnya, alat pelacak yang diambilnya dari ruangan tuan choi, sebuah flash-disc berwarna silver, dompet, sebuah pistol, bolpoint, obat-obatan miliknya, Sebuah laptop lengkap dengan chargernya, dan yang terakhir adalah, dua buah foto kecil yang salah satunya memperlihatkan dirinya dan leeteuk ketika masih berada di panti asuhan, dan satunya lagi memperlihatkan heechul yang beranjak dewasa dengan dua belas orang yang berada disamping kiri kanan dan depannya tengah tersenyum bersama.

"Teuki, mianhae... Aku harus pergi. Demi apapun aku memang bersalah padamu dan kau pantas membunuhku suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bertahan dan menunggumu, tak peduli bagaimanapun caraku, aku akan menunggumu. Kau harus datang, arra...?" Monolognya pada namja yang tengah terlelap dikasur empuknya itu yang bahkan terlihat tak terganggu sama sekali.

Diraihnya pedang panjang yang semula disandarkannya pada kursi goyang dikamar tersebut dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Dengan begini aku harap kalian bisa bebas." Ucapnya lirih tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

_o0o_

Pagi yang cerah meski tak secerah suasana di sebuah bangunan megah ditempat yang agak terpencil dari kota besar tersebut.

"Aboji..." Seorang namja berambut rapi dengan belahan samping tersebut, nampak terus memanggil seseorang yang tengah terlelap dalam tak sadarnya. Suaranya yang lirih begitu memilukan.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu aboji..." Kembali suaranya terdengar pelan.

Beberapa orang namja lain nampak duduk dengan tegang menanti laki-laki setengah baya itu bersedia membuka matanya.

"Heechul hyung sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi." Ucap namja tampan berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa memang heechul hyung sedang ada misi?." Kali ini namja berkepala besar dan bermata kecil itu yang bersuara.

"Molla... Naneun molla..." Namja dengan dimple tunggal tersebut segera mengelus kepalanya. Terlihat benar dia kesal dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya itu.

"Apa GPS nya mati?. Racun di tubuhnya semakin menyebar tak terkendali, sangat berbahaya untuknya saat ini jika bepergian sendiri. Sewaktu-waktu tubuhnya bisa mengalami syok dan itu bisa membuatnya..." Namja tampan yang tengah menggunakan baju khas dokter itu tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan nampak memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya yang tak di buat-buat.

"Aboji anda sadar..." Sebuah suara yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu menginterupsi semua pikiran para namja tampan tersebut dan memaksa mereka untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang semula menutup matanya tersebut.

"Alpha... Aku ingin berbicara dengan alpha..." Ucapnya pelan. "Dan batalkan semua misi untuk saat ini." Lanjut namja setengah baya itu dengan suara lemah.

Seluruh orang diruangan itu segera menunaikan mandat sang pimpinan dan segera keluar dari ruangan kecuali seorang namja kurus dengan dimple tunggal di sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda aboji?." Tanya namja berdimple tunggal itu.

"Buruk." Balasnya tanpa mencoba menutupi kondisinya. "Aku perintahkan padamu, bunuh heechul alpha..."

_o0o_TBC_o0o_

Pertama-tama maafkan fuyu jika ada salah kalimat di bagian heechul ke gereja.

Sejujurnya, fuyu muslim yang gak pernah ndengerin kata-kata pasturataupun pendeta.

Tapi fuyu yakin, setiap agama hanya mengajak pada kebaikan. Iyakan?.

Aduh… fuyu minta maaf ada scene religi, karena fuyu pikir, heechul butuh ketenangan, :P

 **Sa, balas review**.

 **Emon204,** ahahaha… Heenim emang ganteng maks. Kalau di suju. Tapi bayangin suju isinya para criminal keren. o.O

Emang sebenarnya, heenim yang jadi alpha, tapi karena heenim ngotot ngajak teukie, jadi tuan choi rada kesel, makanya heenim dikasih nama beta.

Ini udah lanjut chingu... :)

Moga chingu suka... :)

 **Mill2004** Gumawo... Selama ada review fuyu akan semangat,

Gg ada review, fuyu juga tetep semangat.. :P


	7. A Bringhter way

**Sacrifice**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

Super junior and DBSK © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, a Little bit Angst.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _Life is like piano, White and Black. If God play it, all will be a beautiful melody_**

 **_o0o_**

"Bagaimana perasaan anda aboji?." Tanya namja berdimple tunggal itu.

"Buruk." Balasnya tanpa mencoba menutupi kondisinya. "Aku perintahkan padamu, bunuh heechul alpha..."

 **Chapter 7: A Bringhter way**

Leeteuk terbelalak kaget. Kali ini bukan perintah untuk membiarkannya mati, tapi untuk membunuhnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga leeteuk masih tak punya hati menggunakan tangannya untuk merenggut nyawa sang sahabat, meski dia pernah membiarkan heechul menderita dan sekarat sebelumnya.

"Waeyo aboji...? Apa kesalahan heechul sampai anda menginginkan kematiannya?." Tanya leeteuk dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Kenapa?. Apa karena kau terlalu memperhitungkan dia sebagai saudaramu teukie?. Bagaimana aku mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi saudara yang baik?. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, saudara yang baik adalah saudara yang bersedia menghukum yang lainnya?. Apa kau benar melupakan itu sebagai seorang alpha?." Tuan choi mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu dengan susah payah.

"Geunde aboji, Chullie..."

"Dia yang melakukannya padaku teukie. Dia sangat bersalah kali ini. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengampuni pengkhianatan teukie. Apa kau juga ingin menjadi sekutunya dan membiarkan saudaramu yang lain yang menggantikanmu memberi hukuman untuknya dan juga untukmu?." Tuan choi segera memutus kalimat teuki yang sama sekali belum sempurna itu.

"Aboji... Anda tak bisa melakukan itu. Mereka tak mungkin bisa menyentuh chullie apalagi membunuhnya untuk menghukumnya aboji. Bisa-bisa mereka kehilangan nyawanya." Leeteuk nampak bingung dengan jalan pikiran sang ayah.

"Kau mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik, maka dari itu aku memintamu... teuki..." Suara tuan choi semakin lemah. Nampak jelas dia menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Tapi kami sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaannya aboji." Leeteuk berucap lirih. Sedikit nada putus asa terdengar disana.

"Apa kau tak memiliki otak?. Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membunuhnya bagaimanapun caramu." Tuan choi kembali mengerang kesakitan dan memaksa leeteuk mengiyakan perintahnya dan segera memanggil dokter zhoumi untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Leeteuk segera keluar dari ruangan tempat tuan choi beristirahat tersebut. Hatinya menolak untuk mempercayai kalimat tuan choi yang mengatakan heechul yang telah membuat tuan choi seperti itu, tetapi otaknya justru membenarkan mengingat heechul begitu menginginkan kebebasan.

"Ada apa hyung?." Kyuhyun yang selalu cepat tanggap itu segera bertanya pada leeteuk tentang apa yang terjadi. Sedang kibum hanya memandang penuh tanya kearah leeteuk yang keluar dengan wajah murungnya.

"Aboji memberiku misi." Ucap leeteuk tanpa berniat menyembunyikannya dari yang lain.

"Misi apa hyung?." Kali ini shindong si namja tambun yang bertanya.

"Menghukum beta." Leeteuk masih memperlihatkan wajah murungnya.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian ini pernah terjadi?. 10 tahun yang lalu kah? Sepertinya lebih." Kangin si namja kekar itu nampak mengingat-ingat kejadian buruk yang memaksa alpha dan beta untuk saling menghunuskan senjata tajamnya.

"Argh..." Tiba-tiba leeteuk menggeram frustasi. Dia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus diputuskannya kali ini. Jika dia tidak melakukan perintah tuan choi, artinya dia menjadi pembangkang dan tidak ada kata selamat dalam kamus seorang pengkhianat. Lebih dari itu, saudaranya yang lain yang begitu dicintainya harus menggantikannya mengambil nyawa heechul, padahal mereka semua saling menyayangi satu sama lain lebih dari menyayangi diri mereka sendiri. Mampukah mereka menggantikannya?.

Tapi jika leeteuk melakukannya, itu artinya dia harus berhadapan dengan dewa maut. Begitulah, kemampuan heechul dalam mengambil nyawa orang lain sudah setara dengan _Shinigami_. Meskipun jika leeteuk selamat nantinya, tak ada jaminan dirinya mampu menanggung kehidupan tanpa adanya heechul yang menopangnya. "Chullie ah... Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?." Rutuk leeteuk yang kemudian memilih untuk menelengkupkan kepalanya dan larut dalam tangisannya.

_o0o_

 **#Kiyomizu-Dera Buddist temple, Kyoto, Japan.**

" _Moshi moshi_... Satoru kun...?" Seorang namja tampan dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, kini tengah berdiri dedepan bangunan sebuah kuil yang dibangun pada tahun 798 Masehi itu. Bangunan kuil yang sama sekali tak menggunakan paku dalam kontruksinya. Sebuah air terjun dalam ruangan yang teraliri dari luar sungai ini menjadikan kuil tersebut begitu harmonis dan sangat menenangkan.

"Hai'. Aku menunggumu di Kiyomizu-Dera. Hai'... Hai'..." Percakapan singkat itupun segera berakhir.

Namja tampan itu segera memilih untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kuil tanpa berniat untuk berdoa atau sebagainya. Menurutnya berdoa untuk saat ini adalah kesia-siaan. Dia sudah tak memiliki keinginan apapun selain untuk segera bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya dan menghentikan kegilaan yang selama ini dijalaninya.

"Onii-san..." Sesosok tubuh pendek nan ramping nampak berlari anggun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah... Satoru kun..." Namja tampan itu segera menoleh kearah suara melengking dari sisi timur itu. "Kau berisik seperti biasa..." Sungut namja tampan yang ternyata adalah heechul tersebut.

"Dan kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Ba...ka Hichoru nii..." Ucap yeoja imut itu. Ah... Anni... Meskipun dia imut dan memiliki tubuh yang kecil, tapi dia seorang namja.

"Okaa-san, _genki desu ka...?"_ Heechul memang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Satoru harada ini. Keluarga jepang yang pernah ditolongnya dan akhirnya menjadikannya sebagai salah satu keluarga yang mereka sayangi.

" _Genki desu ne_... Dia merindukanmu Hichoru nii. Kau sangat jarang menelphonenya akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau sangat sibuk?. Sa...Ayo kita pulang..." Satoru segera menggandeng lengan heechul yang cukup tinggi itu

"Sibuk, sangat sibuk sampai sulit untuk bernafas satoru kun. Ah... Chotto, bisakah kau temani aku mengambil sesuatu terlebih dahulu...?" Heechul segera menarik kembali lengan satoru yang sudah sibuk menariknya itu, "Nani...?" Satoru sedikit penasaran.

"Wakizashi..." Ucap heechul santai. " _Wakizashi?._ Untuk apa...?" Mata satoru yang kecil sampai melotot selebar yang dia mampu.

Heechul hanya tersenyum. Mungkin satoru memang telah lupa apa pekerjaannya. "Sa... Kau jangan terlalu berisik satoru kun..." Heechul segera menarik lengan satoru ke tempat tujuannya.

 **_o0o_**

 **#** **** ** _Bizen Osafune, Okayama, Japan._**

 **"** _Kyo wa dono yo na go-yoken desu ka_? (Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?)."Seorang namja muda berambut hitam nampak segera menyambut kedatangan heechul di toko miliknya itu.

"Hai'. Saya ingin mengambil _wakizashi_ yang saya pesan dua tahun lalu, _toushou_ _-san_ (Pembuat pedang)?" Tanya heechul karena merasa tak mengenali pemuda dihadapannya.

Namja dihadapannya nampak sedikit kebingungan. "Hichoru desu. Saya dulu meminta tolong pada Suzuki-sama." Ucap heechul pelan, berharap pemuda dihadapannya segera mengerti.

"Ah, hichoru-san. _Chottomate kudasai_ (Tunggu sebentar). Tou-san terus menanyakan anda." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan segera berlalu dari hadapan heechul yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Hichoru-kun, akhirnya kau kembali. Aku pikir kau sudah mati. Hahahaha…" Namja setengah baya dihadapannya segera tergelak seakan kalimatnya begitu lucu.

"Gomenasai suzuki-sama. Banyak hal yang perlu saya selesaikan sebelum ini." Heechul memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sudah dua tahun ne?. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pesananmu sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tak lupa dengan janjimu kan?." namja setengah baya itu Nampak tersenyum misterius.

"Ah, ye…" Ucap heechul pelan.

 **#Flashback, 2 years ago.**

 **"** _Kyo wa dono yo na go-yoken desu ka_?" Tanya namja setengah baya yang rambutnya sudah Nampak memutih di beberapa bagian. Disenderkannya tubuh ringkih yang mulai tergerus usia itu dibilahan kursi kayu.

"Hai'. Bisakah anda membuatkan pedang yang lebih pendek dengan kualifikasi bahan seperti pedang saya ini?." Ucap namja muda berkulit susu sambil menyerahkan pedang yang panjangnya sekitar 75 cm berwarna putih metalik keperakan itu.

Namja setengah baya dengan kacamata berframe bulat yang bertengger diatas hidungnya itu nampak serius memperhatikan pedang yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Sudah berapa pertempuran yang kau menangkan anak muda?." Sang namja tua segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja dihadapannya itu.

"Eh... Ano... Etto..." Heechul namja tampan berkulit seputih susu itu nampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan namja pembuat pedang itu. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaan sang namja yang sedikit dianggapnya aneh tapi juga karena dia sudah lupa berapa banyak pertempuran yang dimenangkannya.

"Pedangmu ini terbuat dari bahan titanium. Titanium ini memiliki keunikan, semakin sering mengalami benturan dengan pedang atau benda lain maka ketajamannya akan semakin bertambah. Dan katanamu ini tajam sekali." Balas sang ahli pedang menjelaskan.

"Apa kau anggota _yakuza_?. Dan kenapa kau buat pedangmu seperti ini?. Memiliki dua bilah mata pedang, kau tahu ini sangat berbahaya. Apalagi kau tidak menggunakan pengaman pada gagang pedang."Lanjut namja setengah baya itu.

"Pedang itu bukan saya yang membuatnya toushou-sama. Saya hanya mendapatkannya dari tuan saya. Lagipula saya hampir tidak pernah tersentuh selama pertempuran toushou-sama" Ucap heechul sedikit tersipu.

" _Hontou_? (Benarkah?)." Namja setengah baya itu menyipitkan matanya, sedikit tak percaya dengan pernyataan heechul. Adakah orang yang tak pernah tersentuh saat pertarungan?.

Heechul hanya tersenyum samar. "Jadi bisakah anda membuatkan saya pedang pendek?."

"Hai'. Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu dengan bahan yang sama. Tapi kau tahu bukan, titanium semakin sulit dicari..."

"Hai' _wakarimashita_ (aku mengerti)... Jadi buatkan saya pedang dengan bilah pedang 50cm." Potongnya ketika sang pembuat pedang hendak protes.

"Hai'. Yang kau maksud pasti _wakizashi._ Kau bisa mengambilnya sekitar dua tahun lagi. Ah, Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?." Sang pembuat pedang nampaknya tertarik dengan pribadi heechul yang sangat mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain itu.

"Hai'. Hichoru desu." Balas heechul sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya. Sedikit terlambat tapi lebih baik seperti itu daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Suzuki benjiro desu. Apa kau mau minum teh dulu dirumahku. Istriku bisa membuat teh yang nikmat hichoru kun... Aku juga punya anak gadis yang cantik. Hahaha..." Kun adalah panggilan untuk namja yang cukup akrab atau dekat.

"Gomen. Tapi ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu kepulangan saya. Mungkin lain kali suzuki-sama. Ketika saya mengambil pesanan, saya pasti akan meminta teh pada anda dan jangan lupa untuk mengenalkan anak gadis anda pada saya." Tolak heechul lembut disertai candaan yang akhirnya membuat namja setengah baya itu tergelak.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Heechul segera membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari rumah produksi sederhana milik suzuki benjiro tersebut.

 **#Flashback end.**

"Saya pamit dulu Suzuki-sama. Ada beberapa orang yang saya rindukan." Pamit heechul setelah menghabiskan teh hijau dihadapannya juga memakan beberapa pangsit goreng dan tempura yang disajikan oleh nyonya Suzuki.

"Baiklah hichoru-kun. Lain kali mampirlah lagi." Ucap tuan Suzuki ramah.

"Hai', jika waktu masih berpihak pada saya. Saya juga akan mengenalkan seseorang pada anda Suzuki-sama." Heechul tersenyum tulus.

"Kekasihmu?" Tuan Suzuki mulai curiga.

"Iie, _Tomodachi_ (teman)." Heechul kemudian membungkukkan badan dan segera meraih bahu satoru yang lebih pendek darinya dan segera melangkah menjauh.

"Hati-hati di jalan hichoru-kun." Tuan Suzuki terus memandang kepergian namja muda yang sangat disukainya itu. "Pria tampan dan baik hati, tapi memiliki kehidupan yang suram. Kasihan sekali." Lirih tuan Suzuki.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu tou-chan?." Namja muda disebelahnya itu meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iie…" Balas tuan Suzuki pelan.

_o0o_

" _Tadaima_ (aku pulang...)" Satoru berteriak dengan kencang di depan pintu rumahnya.

" _Okaerinasai_ (Selamat datang)..." Suara seorang perempuan terdengar sedikit pelan. Mungkin dia sedang berada ditempat yang sedikit jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Okaa-san... _Tadaima_..." Kini heechul yang berteriak dengan kencang. Sebuah senyuman lebar diperlihatkannya dibibir pintu.

"Are... Hichoru ka...?" Terdengar suara kaki melangkah dengan cepat diatas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur itu.

Heechul tak segera menjawab dan menunggu sang wanita mendatanginya. "Kemana saja kau?. Tak pernah menelphone. Aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku." Sang wanita yang berusia diakhir 40 an itu segera mengelus lengan heechul lembut.

" _Gobusata shite imasu_ (Maaf sudah lama tidak menghubungi anda), Aku sangat sibuk, jadi tak bisa mengabarimu kaa-san..." Balasnya dan segera memeluk tubuh sintal wanita yang masih begitu cantik diusianya.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal. Bukankah kau sudah berhenti menyakiti orang lain?." Tanya sang ibu yang mengetahui pekerjaan namja yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

"Hampir okaa-san..." Heechul segera masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun tak dikunjunginya itu.

"Apa maksudmu hampir?. Kau masih belum keluar?. Aku sudah bilang keluarlah dari organisasi yang membuatmu menyakiti orang lain dan tinggalah disini dengan itou-kun dan shiuon-kun juga. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?. Kenapa kau sendirian kesini?." Nyonya harada nampak sedikit kesal dengan heechul yang sangat sulit dinasehatinya itu.

"Apa kaa-san pikir keluar dari organisasi semudah keluar dari rumah?. Aku sedang berusaha kaa-san. Itou-kun mungkin nanti akan menyusul kesini, shiuon-kun sedikit sibuk, jadi aku tidak tahu. Aku sedikit ada masalah dengan mereka, jadi aku meninggalkan mereka dikorea." Seloroh heechul sambil menuju dapur.

"Kau masak apa kaa-san?." Heechul mulai menggeledah isi dapur. "Udon dan tempura... Ada onigiri. Kau mau apa...? Jangan menghancurkan dapurku hichoru..." Nyonya harada segera mengikuti heechul menuju dapur. "Aku menemukannya..." Heechul yang baru saja menggeledah lemari es menemukan takoyaki disana. Diapun segera memakannya tanpa permisi.

"Itu punyaku..." Pekik seorang yeoja sambil segera mengejar heechul tanpa mengucapkan 'tadaima' terlebih dahulu. Bahkan tasnya masih menggantung manis dipunggungnya.

"Gomen ne aiko-chan. Tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu. Ah... Mashita.." Ucapnya tak memperdulikan gadis cantik yang mencoba untuk meraih takoyaki miliknya yang kini berada ditangan heechul. Heechul yang lebih tinggi dari gadis itu sama sekali tak mudah untuk diraih.

Rebutan itu terus berlangsung, sampai heechul merasa mual, dan segera memberikan sisa takoyaki ditangannya kepada aiko gadis cantik itu dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

 **_o0o_**

"Kita masih belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari heechul hyung. Sebenarnya dia kemana?. Pedangnya juga tidak ada hyung...?" Lapor kibum pada seluruh namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, termasuk sang dokter yang terus saja _stay_ di ruangan heechul tersebut.

"Aku berharap tak akan pernah menemukannya dan berharap dia tidak akan kembali." Leeteuk berucap pelan, antara rela dan tidak.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu hyung...? Kau tak ingin melihatnya lagi eoh?." Kibum langsung menyentak pernyataan sang alpha.

"Bukan begitu bummie, aku bahkan tak ingin berpisah dengannya, tapi..." Belum selesai kalimat yang leeteuk ucapkan kibum langsung saja menyelanya.

"Kau terlihat tak menginginkannya hyung. Hyung, kau harus tahu, heechul hyung itu begitu berharga bagi kami. Kau..."

Kini giliran leeteuk yang memotong kalimat kibum yang terus memojokkannya itu. "Aku harus membunuhnya kalau aku menemukannya...!" Pekiknya kesal. Terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkannya hingga membuat otaknya menggembung dan sulit untuk digunakannya berfikir dingin.

"Mwo...?" Tak satupun yang tak kaget dengan perkataan leeteuk.

 **_o0o_**

"Onii-chan... Waktunya makan..." Seorang gadis cantik berusia belasan tahun itu terlihat sedang memanggil seseorang yang berada dilantai dua rumah tersebut.

"Ha...i'..." Dua suara namja dengan vibrasi yang berbeda terdengar dari sebuah ruangan dilantai atas rumah tersebut. Dan tak seberapa lama terdengar suara derap kaki yang melangkah secara terburu-buru.

"Kalian ini, jangan lari-lari. Nanti kalau lantainya hancur gimana?." Sentak wanita setengah baya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Anak-anaknya memang tak pernah berubah ketika mereka bersama.

"Gomen kaa-san..." Ucap namja tampan berkulit seputih susu dan rambutnya yang baru saja dicat merah sore tadi.

Mereka segera menempati kursi masing-masing. "Hichoru, kau makan ini. Sepertinya pencernaanmu sedang tidak baik. Kau mengeluarkan makananmu berkali-kali." Ucap sang ibu dan mengangsurkan semangkok bubur ditangannya.

"Arigatou okaa-san. Kau memang yang terbaik. _Itadakimasu_ (Selamat makan)..." Ucap heechul dan segera menyendok bubur yang berada ditangannya.

Entah mengapa air matanya sama sekali tak bisa dibendungnya saat makan malam itu. "Hichoru, Genki desu ka...?" Seorang namja setengah baya yang juga berada diruang makan tersebut sedikit penasaran dengan keadaan namja tampan itu.

"Genki desu. Gomen tou-san. Makanan yang dibuat kaa-san sangat enak, aku jadi sangat senang." Balas heechul masih sambil menyendok makanannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau bisa memakannya setiap hari kalau kau bersedia tinggal disini hichoru..."Heechul sama sekali tak mampu menjawab pernyataan sang ibu. Hatinya begitu senang bercampur dengan sedih yang tak terkira.

Sungguh dia menginginkannya, tapi mungkin saja dia tak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya, ah... tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

" _Gochiso sama deshita_ (Terima kasih atas makanannya)..." Heechul segera meletakkan sendok putihnya dengan posisi tengkurap diatas mangkuknya yang telah kosong itu. Disambut dengan ucapan yang sama dari anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

Mereka segera melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing, termasuk heechul yang memilih membantu sang ibu untuk memberesi ruang makan.

_o0o_

"Moshi moshi... Harada-san..." Seorang namja dengan dimple tunggalnya nampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita diseberang sana.

" _Itou-kun... Kenapa kau tak ikut kesini?. Hichoru-kun ada disini..._ " Suara sayup-sayup dari suara diseberang itu terdengar.

"Ah, jadi dia disana harada-san. Aku akan menyusulnya nanti." Balas leeteuk dengan senyuman antara lega bercampur dengan was-was. Lega karena tahu heechul kini sedang aman ditempat orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Tapi was-was jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Leeteuk berharap setidaknya bisa mengulur waktu baginya bertemu dengan heechul. Leeteuk begitu menyayangi heechul.

" _Kemarilah itou-kun. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Keadaan hichoru sepertinya sedang tidak baik. Dia selalu menolak untuk ku bawa kerumah sakit. Aku sangat khawatir."_ Suara pelan-pelan itu lagi-lagi terdengar lirih penuh dengan nada cemas.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya segera harada-san. Aku mohon, jagalah dia sementara aku jauh darinya. _Taihen ojama shite, doumo sumimasen_ (Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah merepotkan anda) "Pinta leeteuk memohon.

" _Dou itashimashita (Tidak apa-apa), aku pasti akan melakukannya meski kau tak memintanya itou-kun_..." Balas suara diseberang kembali.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ harada-san. " Ucap leeteuk dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat mereka. Betapa rindunya dia pada wanita anggun yang baru saja menelphonenya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian dua tahun silam.

 **#Flashback to 2 years ago. Kyoto, Japan.**

Pertarungan antar kelompok yakuza dijepang benar-benar sangat sulit dikendalikan. Mereka tak melakukan pertarungan itu siang hari, tetapi malam hari disebuah lapangan kosong. Mereka mempertaruhkan wilayah yang mereka duduki masing-masing.

Beberapa dari kelompok mereka yang kurang yakin dengan kekuatannya, memilih untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran atau sejenisnya untuk memperkuat kelompoknya.

Sebenarnya cukup memalukan kalau diketahui oleh pihak lawan, tapi siapa yang memikirkannya ketika wilayah kekuasaan dipertaruhkan?.

Leeteuk, heechul, dan siwon disewa untuk membantu salah satu kelompok yakuza. Mereka selalu meminta yang terkuat dari suatu organisasi, dan tiga orang inilah yang terpilih dengan harga tertinggi. Melihat dari skill maupun dari jam terbang mereka.

Singkatnya, saat mereka tengah sibuk bertarung, ada seorang ibu dan anak laki-lakinya tengah melewati tempat pertarungan. Keduanya yang ketakutan melarikan diri, namun tiba-tiba dihadang oleh salah satu yakuza tersebut. Heechul dan leeteuk yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu segera berlari kearah keduanya untuk menyelamatkan warga yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan mereka.

Heechul berlari lebih cepat karena beberapa orang menghadang langkah leeteuk saat itu. Namun naasnya, karena heechul kehilangan konsentrasinya, seseorang mampu menebas punggung heechul hingga dirinya terluka parah.

Leeteuk segera berlari menuju heechul dan membawanya menjauhi tempat tersebut, juga membawa anak dan ibunya itu menelusuri jalan kecil.

"Bawa dia kerumah ku saja. Aku sudah ditolongnya, dan aku berhutang budi padanya." Leeteuk memandang ke arah heechul yang terus mengerang lirih itu akhirnya menggendongnya dipunggung dan memilih untuk ke rumah ibu yang mereka tolong itu.

Sejak saat itu, mereka sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Meski hingga saat ini, leeteuk masih belum bisa bersikap biasa saja.

 **_o0o_**

"Aku sudah mengetahui dimana heechul berada. Aku akan menemuinya." Ucap leeteuk yakin.

"Kau akan membunuhnya hyung...?" Tanya kibum dengan mata tajamnya yang terus mengarah pada kibum.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Kau sudah mengetahui posisinya hyung?" Kali ini hankyung yang bertanya.

"Hm..." Jawab leeteuk singkat.

"Beritahukan pada kami." Pinta siwon tegas.

"Tidak akan..." Tolak leeteuk dingin. Siwon melihat sedikit keganjilan dalam ucapan leeteuk, namun dia tak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Kapan kau akan menemuinya?." Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dilantai sedikit penasaran juga ternyata.

"Sewaktu-waktu." Balas leeteuk jelas.

"Hati-hati hyung. Terlalu banyak yang membenci kita. Terlalu banyak dendam yang mengerubungi organisasi kita. Berjanjilah pada kami, kalian akan selamat." Namja tambun shindong, seakan memiliki firasat buruk yang tak mampu di definisikannya.

"Hm... Aku janji." Leeteuk kembali memamerkan angel smilenya yang menawan.

Seharusnya dari sana mereka tahu seberapa besar pertaruhan yang akan leeteuk lakukan nantinya. Inilah sang alpha. Inilah alpha yang memang seharusnya melindungi clannya. Inilah sang alpha yang sesungguhnya. Mengambil setiap resiko, untuk mengurangi resiko yang lainnya.

 **_o0o_**

Malam semakin larut, leeteuk nampak memandangi sebuah pedang yang dulu sekali pernah digunakannya untuk menikam saudaranya dalam sebuah pertarungan yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi sama sekali.

Selanjutnya dielusnya revolver hitam dengan sulur merah menyala yang selalu berada disekitarnya. Itulah identitasnya, tidak hanya sebagai alpha, tetapi juga identitas bahwa dia masih hidup didunia ini.

Leeteuk yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya dikejutkan oleh ketukan pintu dari arah luar. "Hyung... Kau sibuk...?" Seorang namja bertubuh mungil itu yang nampak menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah wookie... Ada apa...? Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku." Tanya leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruh namja mungil itu masuk.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu hyung." Ryeowook di namja mungil segera duduk di kasur tepat disamping leeteuk.

"Hm... Katakan..." Perintah leeteuk lembut.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tak memenuhi misinya hyung. Bukankah heechul hyung bagian dari kita?." Leeteuk hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari namja manis itu.

"Wookie..." Leeteuk berniat membuka mulutnya namun gagal karena ryeowook mulai menyela kalimatnya. "Jika kau masih terus ingin melakukan misinya, bagaimana kalau kau bunuh aku saja sebagai gantinya hyung?. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Meski aboji akan mempertanyakannya, aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya percaya." Lanjut ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak percaya lagi padaku wookie...?" Mata leeteuk turut berkaca-kaca. Diambilnya pisau kecil di bawah bantalnya dan kemudian menusukkannya pada tangan kananya yang tengah memegang revolver miliknya.

Ryeowook terpekik demi melihat apa yang leeteuk lakukan. "Hyung...!".

Leeteuk segera mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan membungkus revolver yang penuh dengan darahnya itu kedalam revolver. "Berikan pada aboji wookie. Dia akan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Perintah leeteuk tegas. "Palli..." Bentak leeteuk.

Ryeowook yang sedikit tergagap segera pergi kekamar tuan choi yang entah sudah sadar atau belum itu. Tak sengaja dirinya berpapasan dengan kibum.

"Wookie... Kau mau kemana?." Tanya kibum penasaran. Apalagi ryeowook nampak membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Kekamar aboji, dan memberitahukan padanya, alpha telah meninggal." Ucap ryeowook dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Apa maksudmu?." Kibum segera berlari menuju kamar leeteuk bagai kesetanan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, leeteuk adalah salah satu bagian tubuh mereka.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau sebagainya, kibum segera memasuki ruangan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya itu. "Hyung..." Pekiknya sebelum dapat melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

Dan satu sosok dengan senyum diwajahnya nampak menatap nanar ke arah kibum. "Dengan begini kau memaafkanku?." Tanyanya pilu.

"Hyung... Apa yang kau lakukan?." Darah masih terus mengucur dari luka menganga ditangan leeteuk. "Aku akan pergi bummie. Meski begitu, aku tidak akan mampu terlepas dari misi yang dibebankan padaku." Ucap leeteuk pelan.

Kibum langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan segera mencoba menghentikan aliran darah ditangan leeteuk. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini hyung. Cukup heechul hyung yang memberontak dengan caranya yang frontal. Sedang kita perlu untuk memikirkannya masak-masak sebelum bertindak." Sentak kibum pelan.

"Aku memang pemimpin yang tidak berguna. Iyakan bum...? Terlalu banyak yang ku khawatirkan, tapi terlalu sedikit yang mampu kuperjuangkan. Aku tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dari aboji dan membiarkan kalian mati dihadapanku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melawan heechul dengan mudah. Serum ditubuh kita... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan bum...?" Leeteuk segera mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin hyung. Pasti kita akan menemukan jalan keluar." Kibum segera memeluk leeteuk mencoba menenangkan kakak tertua yang dalam keadaan labil itu.

"Ehm..." Hanya sahutan tak jelas dari leeteuk.

 **_o0o_**

Sesosok tubuh tegap nampak berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju satu ruangan luas malam itu. Tangannya yang berotot nampak membawa satu benda yang nampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, namja tegap itu nampak memasukkan angka kesebuah benda hitam disamping pitu tersebut, dan pintu itu terbuka seketika.

Seorang namja lain tengah tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya dimalam itu, atau mungkin juga tidak.

"Aboji... Aku datang..." Ucap namja tegap itu tenang.

Tak ada jawaban atau balasan apapun dari lain yang berada diruangan tersebut. Namja tegap itu segera mendekati tempat tidur sang namja pelan.

Diperhatikannya terus wajah pucat dihadapannya yang telah tergerus masa. Gurat lelah dan sakit jelas terpeta disana.

"Bukankah anda merasa begitu lelah dengan semua ini?. Bukankah anda merasa semua ini harus diakhiri tanpa menyakiti siapapun. Mengapa anda harus menjadi orang yang keras kepala?." Namja tegap itu kini terduduk di samping peraduan namja tua yang adalah tuan choi.

"Bolehkah aku mengakhirinya?. Bisakah kami hanya hidup normal seperti yang kami inginkan selama ini?. Meski dunia tidak akan pernah menerima kami dengan baik, pasti masih ada tempat untuk kami hidup. Iyakan aboji?." Monolog sang namja tanpa mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aku akan menanggung segalanya, aku akan menerima seluruh dosa untuk ini. Selama anda hidup didunia ini, maka dunia untuk kami tak akan pernah ada. Mianhae appa..." Namja tampan dan tegap itu mulai mengacungkan benda berwarna mengkilap dan segera menghunuskannya tepat di dada namja tua itu.

Alat pendeteksi jantung yang memang terpasang ditubuh rentanya segera menunjukkan garis lurus beberapa menit setelahnya. "Dengan ini, anda telah selesai tuan Choi minhyuk yang terhormat.

Langkah panjangnya segera membawanya menjauhi ruangan luas yang cukup megah itu dan meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu sendiri.

 **_o0o_**

Klonthang... Namja tampan yang mengenakan setelan pakaian dokter itu terkejut bukan kepalang melihat apa yang terjadi pada tuan yang selama ini dilayaninya.

"Tuan..." Pekiknya tertahan. Ada rasa kehilangan yang begitu pekat di dalam dadanya, tapi entah mengapa ada rasa lain bernama kelegaan dihatinya yang tak mampu didefinisikan.

Namja muda itu berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut berniat untuk mengabarkan berita tersebut pada segenap penduduk rumah tersebut.

 **_o0o_**

"Apa yang anda katakan seosaengnim?." Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan tubuh tingginya itu nampak terkejut dengan kejadian yang didengarnya dari sang dokter.

Kyuhyun segera bergerak menuju kamar namja setengah baya dan menemukan tubuh yang tergolek dengan dada tertusuk pisau. "Aboji..." Ucapnya lirih.

Tidak bisa dipungkirinya, bahwa dirinya dapat tumbuh dan hidup hingga saat ini tak bisa lepas dari tangan besi tuan choi. "Siapa yang melakukannya?." Tanya namja tambun itu pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Beri tahu teukie hyung. Dia harus tahu kejadian ini, dan biarkan dia memutuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya.

"Teukie hyung tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi." Kibum, namja tampan itu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

' _Aku pergi. Kuserahkan tanggung jawabku pada kalian. Ku serahkan seluruh keputusan pada kalian. Aku akan segera kembali.'_ Begitulah yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu.

"Hyung... Kau tidak meninggalkan kami kan...?" Lirih sungmin pelan. Dan seluruhnya memilih untuk menundukkan kepala mereka. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

 **_TBC_**

Akhirnya, sacrifice semakin mendekati ending. Oya, ada yang tahu, kira-kira siapa yang membunuh tuan choi...? o.O

Big thanks buat and Emon204

untuk chapter ini, fuyu minta maaf, mungkin membosankan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cerita harus mengalir dan mengalur kan...? :P

Fuyu juga gak sempet edit, jadi typo pasti bertebaran dimana-mana. Soalnya fuyu harus bikin lanjutan FF yang lain. Apalagi lebaran udah deket. Jadwal fuyu buat pulkam semakin dekat juga, n dirumah fuyu sinyal internetnya kayak siput. #ngenes.

Setelah ini mungkin fuyu akan sangat lama updatenya...

Gomenasai n Gamsahamnida... Mind to review chingu...?

 **#Big Bow,**


End file.
